Happy Now?
by bloodyhell95
Summary: CHAPTER 17 UPDATED! What if things went differently the day Reino met Kyoko for Valentines Day chocolates? A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! It's so unfair.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Now?**

**What if things went differently the day Reino met Kyoko on Valentines Day?**

ReinoPOV

"Hello, Kyoko." I said sneaking up on her. She squealed and jumped about two feet away from me. When she turned around she glared at me but still seemed afraid. It was rather cute.

"What do you want?" she hissed. Kind of like an angry cat. "It Valentines day." I answered.

"Yes. And what does that have to do with you and your evil self being here?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well on this day a guy get chocolate from the girl he likes."

"No. On this day a girl gives chocolate to a guy that _she _likes." she enunciated. Whoa. I intentionally said it wrong so that she would get the point but she just brushed it off. "Anyway what do you want?"

"I want chocolates from Kyoko." She stared at me like I was mentally challenged. Which she did imply the day that she called me a fool.

"Go get chocolates from another Kyoko. Because I sure am not giving you any." she said starting to walk away. I followed her. She didn't really seem to notice the few people who even bothered to stare after us.

"So even if I never ever leave you alone and finish what I never could that day in Karuizawa, you still would give me any?" I asked, whispering into her ear. She shivered and slumped her shoulders.

"Fine! Here!" she said shoving a small wrapped box into my hands. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Some fan left them in the Love Me room. I wasn't planning on eating it so take it. Happy now?" she asked exasperated. Hmm. Was I happy now?

"Not fully." I answered still looking at the box. "Not fully?! What more do you want?" she shouted. There hardly any people around. The few that are here are too far to even notice us. "Well?" she pressed. I bent down and pressed my own lips to hers. She was too shocked to do anything so I didn't have to stop her from doing anything.

I pulled back from Kyoko's soft lips. She tasted like apples.

I moved my lips to her ear and whispered, "Now I'm happy.", and smiled at her. Not a smirk or one of Ren's fake smiles but a real smile and walked away after I slipped a small piece of paper into her coat pocket. Kyoko was staring wide eyed at me as I walked away. I laughed as I saw Ren Tsuruga and his manager at a distance.

He's going to kill me when he finds out. Not that Kyoko will tell him anytime soon, but she'll cave in eventually. I smiled again as I remembered the piece of paper I gave her.

----------------------At Darumaya---------------------

KyokoPOV

I lied on my bed and stared at the wall. I managed to get everything done without becoming stone every time _that_ thought came back to my head. He just kissed me all of a sudden and I couldn't stop him.

No. It wasn't that I _couldn't_. It was that I _didn't_. For some reason I didn't want to. I know that I hate him and I know that I'm afraid of him but at that moment I didn't want to be away from him.

I sat up in a flash. Oh my god. This can not be happening. I couldn't possibly have feelings for _Reino_. He's a stupid, sleazy, thieving musician, stalker, good for nothing moron. _"That how girls react to a boy that annoys them but they are still attracted to them."_ One of my demons said. What was that?! Weren't they supposed to keep my heart shut tight?! Why are they encouraging my feelings? Wait. No! There are no feelings!

I groaned and started to take off my coat. As I hung it up I noticed some thing fall out of it. I picked up the piece of paper and read it.

_**5468. My cell number.- Reino.**_

I thought about crumpling up the thing but I couldn't. I just stared at it and before I knew it I had my own phone in my hand and three of the numbers were dialed. I stopped what I was doing and stared at the phone. Why would I call him?

"_Because you like him." _A different demon said. I laughed with no humor. Demons indeed. I thought for a moment.

You know what? Why not. I dialed the last number and pressed call. Sure there were many reasons as to why I should not call but there were still some reasons as to why I should. Like what that kiss was about. And if I could see him again. No! Just make him explain. But maybe I could…No! Then again…

Meanwhile at a certain someone's apartment

I sat on my couch and stared at my cell phone that was on the table in front of me. I didn't really expect her to call but I still hoped that she did. It was late and she might have fallen asleep by now. I laughed at my self and walked into my room to get some sleep for myself.

While he was getting ready for sleep his phone vibrated. Not that he could hear it. It vibrated for about 12 seconds before the caller decided to hang up.

Now if that guy were to have been in the room when his phone rang then he would have seen that the caller ID read Yukihito Yashiro.

Whoops. Looks like it was Tsuruga Ren's point of view all this time. Tee Hee, Silly Me. ^-^

Meanwhile at a certain recording studio…

I sat on the plush sofa and leaned my head back thinking of Kyoko. When did she start taking control over my thoughts like that? Oh yeah. Now I remember. They day of the Prisoner PV. She was so beautiful. So elegant. Yet at the same time so ruthless and merciless. It surprised me at how much she has developed since before. Her Mio was a huge hit and her Natsu role has already captured many people. Mostly guys.

I flinched at the last thought. I don't want any other guy to end up with her.

Especially one of _those _two.

Even though I highly doubt she'll even consider one of them. Pfft. Considering how surprisingly dense she is for an acting genius she won't even end up with the other one. He has made his feelings for her as visible as it could get with out everybody finding out and they are quite visible. He showed it mostly at how he pulled her away from me when he found me and her in the middle of a discussion and that little hug he gave her. It made me furious that he was allowed to be near her and I couldn't but that was my fault.

Now that I think abut it I have no idea as to why I ever did those things to her. I'd act really smug and sarcastic with her.

Then my phone rang. Probably my manager. I didn't even glance at the caller ID. "Hello?" I said.

"Um…hello?" a small and sweet voice sat. I sat up and had a huge smile plastered on to my face. "Kyoko?"

"Uh, yes. Um, are you busy?" she asked unsure. My smile got bigger if it could. "Not at all. I see you found my number. What may I do for you?"

"I was actually wondering if we could…meet up tomorrow? To discuss this morning." she asked still unsure. "Of course. Whatever you want." I promised. No wonder those guys fell in love with her. She's different. She's special.

"Oh, okay. Um…bye. Oh, wait! I want to tell you something." she said with a smile in her voice. It was so cute. "Go ahead." I permitted.

"Thank you. You gave me something that a lot of people have been trying to give back." And without explaining what she meant by that, Kyoko hung up.

What did I give her that everyone else was trying to? Her first kiss? No. I did give her that but I don't think that _everyone _is trying to give her that. That would be frightening. To both of us if females were involved.

What did I give _back_? She lost…what did she loose? Then it hit me.

She lost the capability to love. _Love_. Kyoko could love again. And it was because of me. I smiled and flipped open my phone and looked at my wallpaper. It was a picture of Kyoko smiling in the sun. I snuck the shot on a day that she was not wearing the Love Me uniform. She looked pretty.

I closed my phone and went to bed. Kyoko might not be fully ready to accept me but I already have. I know that I would do anything for her.

Man. I've got it bad. And I got it fast. Not like it isn't normal. I know that I'm not the only one who fell for her.

When sleep finally took me in I dreamt of, well it's obvious, Kyoko. We were at a pretty big park and I got down one knee. "Kyoko, will you marry me?"

She smiled brightly and flung her arms around me. "Yes!" she answered. I smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. Then I gathered her into my arms and kissed her lips. It was always after this part of when I would wake up. During our first kiss Kyoko never responded. I sighed and lied back down. I never fell back asleep.

Don't worry my little Beagle. Starting from tomorrow you wouldn't have to just dream of spending time with your dream girl. And you just might be able to finish that dream. Who knows. Sometimes your dreams come true.

Well this part was supposed to make you think that it was Sho's POV. The part of when Ren pulled her away of their "discussion" was when Reino accused Ren's name of being a fake name. The hug was in reference to the chapter of when Ren wrapped his arm around her waist and the other chapter of when Ren hugged Kyoko when she was crying about the possibility that Corn could be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

When Reino got up in the morning he did his new daily routine. Wake up. Take a shower. Brush his teeth. Eat breakfast while thinking of Kyoko. Before it didn't involve Kyoko at all.

He remembered what had happened the night before when he looked at his phone. He got a message from Kyoko. He quickly clicked on the message and placed the phone onto his ear_. "Um…I called because we never really agreed on where we were meeting up so I wondered if you could come to LME. I'll be waiting for on the roof. At 8:30. Also, try not to be seen. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think that you could handle it."_

If she didn't think that he could handle it. Now what did that mean? Reino spent the next twenty minutes dwelling on that last comment. It's not like he couldn't handle it. He has a couple tricks up his sleeves. Like the time he was going after Kyoko in Karuizawa. Then I light bulb lit up. That time in Karuizawa. He found Kyoko in the woods with no problem at all and he did it at shocking speed. Reino smirked as he put on his clothes. Black jeans with chains on the hip area. A dark grey turtle neck and a black leather jacket that reached down to the back of his knees. He also had some of his usual accessories.

When he got into his car he looked at the dashboard and saw that he only had 18 minutes till eight. No problem. He didn't live that far from LME even though he belongs to a completely different agency. He took an alternative route to LME than most people would. It wasn't a short cut and it would take longer to get there but Reino's speed would get him there in less than 15 minutes. He never gets caught for reasons that include his psychic abilities and playing with peoples heads. Freaky stuff. Even Reino thought that it was freaky. Especially when he first got his powers. He shook that thought out of his head and continued driving.

He got to LME with only 6 minutes to spare. Not that many people were in the area that he was. A stroke of pure luck. He found the elevators and pressed the roof button when he got in. It was empty as well. This made him skeptical. Shouldn't this place be packed with people? When the lift stopped he got out and scanned the area for a specific carrot top. No one. He cocked his head. Where was she. "Have fun?" someone asked right into his ear. He jumped and turned around almost hitting the girl in the head with his own.

His breath caught when he looked her over. The girl was wearing a grey tank top with a figure hugging vest over it and a black laced chocker with a silver cross dangling from it. She had black faded skinny jeans that made her mesmerizing legs seem to go on forever. She also had black leather boots with a lot of laces. She also had various accessories on her but not to many. A simple outfit that suited her perfectly.

Reino also noticed that her hair was different. It was the same orange brown color but it seemed longer. A few weeks ago it seemed to be just below her ear. Now it was almost at her bare shoulders and not so choppy. And then there was her face. Her usual face that had only the lightest amount of makeup now had still a light amount but she had bright red lips that were also a little pinkish and glossy. He continued to stare at her lips for a moment before acknowledging her presence. "Hey. You took me by surprise. Not an easy thing to do." he laughed a little shakily. _Was I nervous?_

"I know. I tend to act differently around you." she said walking past him. "Why don't you have a coat? It's pretty chilly out." he said walking behind her. "I do." she answered by inclining her head to the railing. "Oh." he said. They just stood there in silence. Kyoko understood that he was maybe nervous and was just messing with him by making him be the first one to speak. "So what's with the outfit? Image change?" he said getting back some of his casual self.

"I guess you could say that." she said simply. "I kind of like black now. It's comfortable." she added. "Yeah. That's why I wear it." Reino said.

"Oh really? I thought for sure it was because you were copying Sho." she mocked. He narrowed his eyes at her. Not because she was wrong. But because she was right.

"So what was with last night's call?" he said changing the subject. "What was with yesterday's kiss?" she countered. Kyoko was actually stalling. She was nervous as well but she's not an actress for nothing.

"That was because I lo-" Reino paused. He didn't want to be the first one to say it. He wasn't even sure if Kyoko felt the same. Kyoko just stared at him. Waiting to finish.

Kyoko sighed. She wasn't exactly in love with him but she was getting there. "Were you going to say that you love me?" she asked calling him out for it. He looked down. "Would you feel better if I said that I at least like you?" she offered. Reino thought about that. It was maybe too early for her to be completely in love with him. He looked up at her and smiled. "Sure. For now." he added while smirking. Kyoko laughed. "Okay, now that that's settled what do you want to do?"

"How about we talk about the day you saw me at that music store with the others? I know that you were afraid but there was something else. I can't really put a finger on it but I thought that you might know?" Reino said. Kyoko's back was faced towards him so he couldn't see the small smile that was on her face. "What a coincidence. I was actually thinking about that last night. I _was_ afraid. That much was obvious. I think the other emotion was attraction." she said still not facing him.

Attraction. That one word made his world a little more brighter than it ever was before.

He walked closer to her until her back was almost directly on his chest. "Oh, really? What kind of attraction?" he asked brushing his fingers down her arm until her found her hand and held it. Kyoko felt a shiver run down her spine. She turned around and held on to Reino's hand. "This kind." she whispered. With that she leaned up and gave a quick kiss on Reino's lips.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I did it! Well not exactly but I did it! I'm sorry it's so short but I thought that because I don't have a lot of time anymore because of finals and my sisters graduation and her after party and then my graduation and then my cousins who are staying over for a couple days and then some other things that are too long to list. I pretty much did the best I could with I think twenty minutes so please be patient with the next chapter. You can also check out my other story if you want if you're a "Twilight" fan.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody!! ^-^ Okay so I can totally explain why I took so long. You see what had happened was that I was on writers block and I just couldn't approve of anything I wrote. So this is what I approved of.

**^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ **

Reino stood frozen with wide eyes as Kyoko leaned away to see his face. She smiled a little at the surprise on his face. "Does that answer your question?" she asked cheerily. Reino shook his head at the sound of her voice. "Uh…yeah." was all that he could say.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to ask you something. Why did you want me to hold a grudge against you so much?" she asked him. Reino smiled sheepishly. He had asked himself that same question last night. "Well what I am about to say will probably make you upset so just in advance, I'm sorry." he said backing up a step just in case. Kyoko just stared at him weirdly and said, "Just spit it out." Reino sighed and looked at the ground. "You know how you held a serious grudge against Fuwa?" he started. Kyoko nodded. "Well I noticed how much your mind revolves around him even if it's because you hated him. In multiple occasions you would find something that upsets you and your mind often leads to Fuwa and you get mad. I guess that when I first saw your demons I was instantly attracted to you and I was desperate for you to think about me. Even if it was because you hated me I would be, at least, happy that you were still thinking about me the most. And I'm sure that Fuwa is aware of that. He is in love with you but he knows that you still hate him so he continues to make you hate him even more so you only think about him. And that was the whole reason I did all that. At first I just wanted you to hold a grudge against me but later it grew to wanting _you_. And then-"

"What?!" Kyoko shrieked after getting over most of the shock. "What?" Reino asked confused at her outburst. _'What did I say?'_ he thought. And then it dawned on to him. He just blurted out that Sho Fuwa was in love with Kyoko Mogami. "Oh. What I meant to say was that-"

"Shut up! What the heck made you think that he was in love with me?!" she shouted, pissed. Reino stepped back a few more steps and explained. "You never experienced being loved before right? The closest thing to love that you ever felt was when you spent time with your childhood friend Corn. You don't now how people act when they are in love. They worry about the person. Constantly thinks about them. They want to protect them. They are kind to them. Help them. Listen to them. Want to be with them. Get jealous over even the smallest things. And want to make them happy. Fuwa worries about you. Protected you. Acted kinder to you. He's jealous about how you are around Tsuruga Ren. He wants to be with you. He cares about you. He wrote the song Asatte for you. Hell. He even tried to confess to you but Ren came in the way. You just aren't aware of that because your mother and Fuwa made you think that you weren't worthy of love." He stopped and looked at Kyoko. She was looking down so Reino couldn't see that she started crying. He reached out to her cheek and felt a teardrop fall on his hand before he could touch her. His eyes widened and he cupped her face and brought her head up so that he could see her correctly. He leaned down so that they were face to face and Kyoko closed her eyes so that she didn't have to see him worry. Reino hugged her and let her cry on his chest. She clutched his shirt and they both stayed like that for several minutes until she finally stopped.

"Are you okay?" Reino asked still holding her. She nodded and softly replied, "Yeah." Reino loosened his grip a little so that he could get a good look at her. Her eyes slightly red but there were no more tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. But you really should know that Sho _is_ in love with you. Why else would he have been nicer to you?" She looked down and said, "I thought about that. I kept on telling myself that he wanted to may me pay him back. And I told him that when I met him again in Karuizawa that I don't owe him anything just because he saved me. He agreed with me and said that we were even. But it never occurred to me that he would even like me like that."

"As much as I dislike the man I really can't blame him. You are a very unique person. In good and bad ways." he said smiling. "What are the bad ways?" Kyoko asked hiding her raging curiosity with a teasing smile. She wanted to know her flaws being the perfectionist that she is.

"Well…" he started cautiously, studying her face for any trace of anger. As attracted he is to her dark side it still didn't fail to frighten even him. "You do tend to apologize way more than necessary." Kyoko was about to protest but then smiled wryly. She remembered the way people reacted whenever she apologized. "Okay, I'll work on that. So keep going." she said. "You think of love as some sort of curse. Though now I think that you have a more positive image of it." he said in a low voice and leaned a little closer to her. Kyoko leaned closer as well. Reino thought that she was going to kiss him again but instead she whispered in his ear, "Yup. Something like that." He shivered and Kyoko leaned away satisfied that she had some sort of effect on him. Reino narrowed his eyes a little and continued. "You have a tendency to go overboard when dealing with fairies or princesses. It's okay to like them but maybe you could tone it down just a little." Reino smirked when he saw her pout. She looked so adorable to him. "Anything else?" she asked, irked. He thought about that and said, "No. That's about it."

"Good. Because I have my own list. And it's longer than yours." She smirked. Reino at first looked insulted. It reminded him of the first time he was ever called a fool. Which of course was by Kyoko but then his expression was of curiosity and amusement. "Okay then. Shoot." he conceded.

Kyoko got out of his arms and they both got up only to stand about three feet from each other. Kyoko held up a finger and said, "One. You had a tendency to want me to hate you." She held up another finger. "Two. You wear too much black. You seem to look best in dark colors so I guess you could start wearing things that are dark blue, purple, maybe even red. Three. Your nails. That little point that you do with them. They hurt and they are just plain annoying. Four. You need to stop copying Sho. Five. Don't paralyze me anymore. You did that in Karuizawa and ended up with a scratch on your face. Six. This one is actually more of a suggestion. And it's huge. I think that you should stop with your singing career."

**________________________________________________________________________**

**I hear an angry mob. Alright. You might say that the ending was disappointing with Kyoko's suggestion and with the flaws that Kyoko named because I know that a lot of you like Reino they way he is. Like my friend ****the nameless soul ****who I think will kill me because I am making Reino out of character. But I am planning to keep at least some of his demonic demeanor so you girls could stop cursing me for changing Reino. Also Reino might not stop singing. Heh. ^-^**

**P.S. **

**Those of you who read the author's note that told the whole plot of the story should probably know that I'm going to change a lot of the stuff. And those who were offended, I would like to apologize because whenever I'm pissed I tend to say mean things and whatever I write or do also tends to be unpleasant. So all I want to say is I am sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiyah everybody!! ^-^**

**When you read this you will notice that two of the band members will be called by their instruments and i just want to let you know that it's because they apparently don't have names. If they do then don't hesitate to correct me.**

**Enjoy ^-^**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

.**.:~: **KyokoPOV **:~:.**.

I looked at Reino waiting for him to say something. He wasn't mad. That much I could tell. But I still didn't know what he is thinking. After I told him that I think he should stop singing his face went completely blank. Not a trace of emotion. I started getting worried until he finally said, "Why would you want me to do that?" At least he wasn't mad. He sounded confused.

"Well I know that your agency just got you to bring down Sho but what exactly are you getting from all this? I know you get money, fame, fans. But do you really want all that? I realize that's what most people become celebrities for but you aren't doing it for those. Your doing it just for the pleasure of watching someone suffer. Even if it's Sho I don't think that anyone should have to go through that just because someone wants to make them squirm. I bet you don't even enjoy singing. The only reason that I could think of you actually agreeing to do this is that maybe someone like Sho did something to you and you decided to make sure that no one else has to go through what you did." I was about to go on but I saw a flash of unease go through his face. My eyes widened. "That's it, isn't it?" He didn't say anything but he averted his eyes away from me. I could tell that this was a soft spot for him. His face was composed but it showed the barest hint of not pain but torture.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?" He leaned into my hand and held it tightly with his own. I could have sworn that I almost heard him whimper. Reino turned his face to kiss my palm and he closed his eyes. He breathed in and out for a few minutes and finally looked back at me. "I'll tell you sometime. I'm just not ready now. And besides I'm sure you have to work soon." he said switching from a low and vulnerable voice to an almost normal voice if it didn't still sound slightly broken. I took out my phone and checked the time. Nine twenty three. Hmm. I have thirty seven more minutes. "Soon. In a little over thirty minutes." His face fell a little. He probably thought that he'd have to tell me what happened. "You don't have to tell me anything. Well except for how you knew all those things about me." I told him. He was relieved that I didn't press him for information but he smiled sheepishly at me for what I wanted to know.

"Well let's just say that their was a reason you called me a stalker." I gaped at him and he laughed at my expression. "Okay then. Maybe I should call Tsuruga san again and tell him what you have been doing." He smirked evilly and it reminded me of what he used to be like. I couldn't help but feel more attracted to him. But I was still worried. "Then what do you think he'd do if I told him that you asked me to meet him here?" Damn. He was right. I could say that he was lying but then again I wouldn't want him to get in trouble. And because Tsuruga san might catch me on my lie. "And there's also another reason." I could tell that he was just teasing me by not telling me about it.

I also caught one more thing from Reino when I looked at him. He was a little edgy. Like he wanted to leave as soon as possible. I guess that part of his past really bothers him. For someone who is a singer he can sure hide his emotions pretty well. As if he was acting…

"You can go if you want." I told him. He looked up at me, surprised. "How'd you…?" he asked. I laughed. "I'm an actress. Studying people has become sort of my hobby. And don't worry. I won't feel bad if you leave." I assured him. That was only half a lie. I will feel bad but not as bad. Not that I'd ever tell him that. I'm not an actress for nothing. He was about to protest but I said, "And I'm sure the rest of your band members are worried about you. That is if you even want to continue with the band. You should also think about that." He kept a stoic face and nodded as he jumped off the LME building and disappeared into thin air. He might be scary at times but that was way cool. (Me: You'd think that someone so fragile and lacks stamina wouldn't be able to do that.) I picked up my jacket and started onto my way to Mr. Sawara's office.

.**.:~: Reino's POV :~:.**.

I got back into my car and drove back to my agency. Kyoko's words kept ringing in my head. _"I bet you don't even enjoy singing." "…just for the pleasure of watching someone suffer." "…did something to you…" "…make sure that no one else has to go through what you did…"_

I leaned my head against the steering wheel. She was right. So right. _"I think you should stop with you're singing career."_ That thought is what she was the most right about. Her eyes just said one thing. It's not worth it. And it isn't worth it. Not any more. Not if it makes her unhappy. Hell. It started making _me_ unhappy.

I got out of my car and headed to the music room where the rest of them were. They all looked up when I came in. Some of their faces looked worried when they looked at me. I wonder what I look like right now. "I need to talk to you guys." I said seriously.

"Aww. What happened Reino? You look tensed." Miroku said. "Actually I am." I confessed. "Why, what happened? Did you get turned down by a ghost or something?" The guitarist asked. "No. I wanted to talk about something that's rather important. And it concerns all of you." I stopped and looked at all of them. Shizuru and Miroku were pretty calm while the other two were confused. "I…um…I don't think that I can do this…the band…anymore." I said looking away from their shocked faces. And those two amused faces.

"You want to quit the band? Why?!" The keyboardist asked. "Because a friend of mine convinced me that what I was doing was selfish and that it wasn't worth it." I answered. He was still panicking along with the guitarist.

"So the fake angel convinced you? That is who you went to see right?" Shizuru asked. My eyes widened, "That one over there sort of figured it out." he said pointing at Miroku. He smirked and said, "So are you guys together or what?"

I smiled. Those two were the one's that understood me the most. "It's…not exactly." I hesitated. They both chuckled and the other two were confused. The two started explaining to them and then they were congratulating me. But then they started complaining as to why I had to fall for the "fake" angel. I just laughed and told them, "She's more of an angel then I could ever imagine." They grinned but then they frowned. "So what are we going to do now if we don't have a band anymore?" asked guitar. Oh. I haven't really thought of that.

"I don't know about you but I'm still sticking to music." Keyboard said holding up his hand. "Me too." said guitar. I turned to Miroku and the Shizuru. "I'm staying." Miroku said. And that leaves one. "I never really was planning to professionally play music I just enjoyed it. But I was actually more interested in acting." He said. Acting? "What?" I snickered.

"Don't give us that reaction. You should go into acting too." he said. Me? And acting? "He's right, you know." Miruko started. I turned to him. "You've been hiding your soft side for a while now. Even I didn't realize it until Shizuru pointed it out. You could be pretty good at acting." I thought he was the one that always saw through me. Did I really hide it that well? Shizuru could see the question on my face and said, "I like studying people. It's a hobby." That sounds familiar. I snickered. "Kyoko said that same thing a little while ago." I said before he could ask.

"So what are we going to do now? I mean we just lost 40% of our band in less than 15 minutes." Guitar said sinking to the couch. "Well I guess that we could keep going with the band for a while longer until we are absolutely sure as to what we are going to do." I said sinking into the sofa myself. "If we are going to go into acting," I said the word weirdly "then Miroku and you two will have to find a new lead singer and bassist." I new very well that Miroku would be calm and the other two will be going on rampage.

"I guess we should have seen this coming. After how much attention you showed to the fake ange- I mean Kyoko, we should have known that she was changing you." guitar said looking down. I'm not sure if I heard that right. Him. Probably the most outrageous one of the two is actually saying something like this. And in a serious tone. I couldn't help but smile. "What can I say. I love her."

* * *

**The End……………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Of this chapter that is. Heh.**

* * *

**Aww. Be honest. Who actually thought that the guitarist was capable of saying something like that?**

**Any way those of you who reviewed and faved this story I love you. Those who still read it but don't review I still love you. Those who don't like the story and say it or imply it on your reviews then I'll let it go. And those of you who help me on this story like T****he nameless soul ****and N****ightmareX1990**** I love you both and thank you so so so so so much!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiyah!! ^-^**

**I love mornings. I don't know why but I was always a morning person. Especially when it's cloudy and wet. I love the rain too……Anyway, enjoy!! ^-^**

KyokoPOV

"Mo! How much more chocolate are you going to make?!" Moko complained. I grinned and told her, "About 10 more. I don't really know why you are complaining. I mean they are just truffles. Besides I was the one who told that you don't need to help but you insisted that you do because I taught you how to make them." Moko just stood there continuing to drizzle little zigzag lines over the truffles and put them in the freezer.

"You know what I still don't get? Last week you came to work in dark colors and in a totally different personality. At first I thought that it was for a new role but when I asked Mr. Sawara he was just as confused. Said that day before you were a little dazed. You're not as bubbly and more of a calm type of person. I just want to know what happened." she said looking straight at me. I let out an inward groan. I new this day would come and I was hoping that it would a little later. I guess I was hoping for too much. "Okay I'll make you a deal. First we finish the chocolates and then I'll tell you everything _only_ if you promise not to get mad or kill anybody." I offered. She gave me a suspicious look but nodded in agreement. She was probably wondering why she would get mad or kill someone.

After we finished the truffles, placed them in the fridge, and cleaned up we crashed on the floor in my room. "So tell me what's up." Moko demanded. I sighed and started telling her everything. First I told her about the stalker. Of course she started to fuss over it. It took me about 5 minutes to calm her down. Then I told her about the day Reino came to me for chocolates. And reluctantly about the kiss. It took 10 minutes to calm her down about that one. And then finally about the day on the roof. I told her every last detail. And I thoroughly explained the part of when he showed such a tortured expression and explained to her of why he isn't a bad guy.

"So how do you feel about him?" She asked after a minute of soaking it all in. "I don't really know exactly. I know that I like him. And more than just a little. I'm not fully in love but it's not just a crush either." I explained the best I could hoping that she would get the idea. She nodded but then said, "I want to meet him. If my best friend likes a boy I would want to approve if him first." I laughed at how protective she was of me. "I get it. I would want to do the same if the situation were reversed. I'll call him and ask when he's free."

"Did you even meet him after that day on the roof? I mean that suggestion that you made seemed to make him uncomfortable." She said. "No. He called that night and told me that they are just going to continue with the band until they are sure as to what they are going to do. And I told him that maybe we should refrain from meeting up with each other just in case some people see us."

"Can't he just do that little appear and disappear thing that he did to get off the roof?" She asked lying down on her futon while propping her head up with her hand. "Yes but _I _can't. Apparently he also started out with grudges just like me. But it turns out what he had gone through caused his grudges to become something else. He also said that if I practiced then I could do something like that. Not everyone's is the same."

"And how does he know that?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. I sat in front of her and explained. "There are others like us. We all started with grudges and most of them developed certain abilities. Others are still developing. Anyway the reason he knows that is because he has an older sister that is more powerful than him. I think she's 19 or 20."

"Did she go on rampage or something? Is that how she is more powerful than him?" Moko asked playfully. "No. In fact she doesn't use her abilities often. Well certain abilities. She can easily find out if people are lying when she wants to. And he wouldn't tell me the rest because he thinks that she should be the one to tell me. If she trusts me."

"Well I don't see why she shouldn't. You are one of the most trust worthiest people I know. Like how you can trust a stalker." she grimaced. "Okay how about I call him to meet up with us. When are you free?" I asked her getting out my phone. She thought about that and said, "Um…I'm busy tomorrow morning and evening. So how about you tell him to come here at night and I'll come too." I nodded and dialed his number. It rang twice before he picked up. Moko snatched the phone from me before I could say anything. I think she accidentally pressed speaker because the first thing I heard was a cheerful **"Hey beautiful." **and I snickered at the surprised and impressed face that Moko made. "Well for a psychic stalker you sure know how to answer a phone." She said. I laughed when he said, **"Who is this?" **I could almost see the confused face that he would be making. "I happen to be Kyoko's best friend and she told me about her being attracted to a psychic stalker and I don't exactly approve right now so Kyoko and I made plans that include you coming to the Darumaya tomorrow night so I could find out more about you." she said in such a menacing tone that almost caused my demons to crowd around her.

"**Uuumm…I'm sort of busy that night." **he said and I could tell he was lying. Moko was about to call him out for his lie but then I motioned for her to not say anything and give me the phone. "Hold on a minute." she said and mouthed a 'what' to me. "Give me the phone." I whispered. She gave it to me without a word. "Reino…you don't want to spend time with me anymore?" I said in a cutesy whiny voice. I glanced at Moko. She covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. Even though she looked like she was practically having a seizure from all the shaking. I heard a groan and then he said, **"Kyoko that's not fair. You know that I can't say no when you talk like that."** I heard laughing from the other line and I was sure that the other band members could hear the whole thing. I learned that I could do that voice the other day when I asked him to give the phone to Miroku after I heard him call me fake angel. At first he didn't want to because he was afraid of what Miroku would say but then I did the voice and he was so helpless. "Please?" I said in the same tone that I did before. Only this time I almost laughed at the end. Almost. With another groan, an **"Okay. I'll be there." **and a burst of laughter from the other line and from Moko, Reino hung up. Moko was on the floor laughing her head off and I joined in too.

After about 5 to 10 minutes we stopped laughing and our stomachs started hurting. "Oh my god. You have that guy wrapped around your finger." she said lying on her back still giggling. "He really must love you." I think I heard a trace of sorrow but maybe it was just my imagination. "If he keeps that up then I just might fall in love with him too." I realized what I said and covered my mouth. Moko sat up and looked me dead in the eye.

"Kyoko. Are you sure about him? I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't really know what happened between you and Sho Fuwa but I have a pretty good idea as to what it is. Every time some one mentions him you let out a terrifying aura but it also has a heavy amount of pain in it. Tell me what happened." I hesitated but then I decided that I don't need to hide anything from her.

"Before I came to Tokyo I lived in Kyoto with Sho and his family. As a child I never had a mother around. She was alive but she never cared about me. I never new my father. And I think that has something to do with why she hates me so much. So she left me with the Fuwa family and they let me work in their inn when I was old enough. I new that the taisho there didn't really want me around that much at first but then I guess he got over when I started working. Anyway I always loved Sho when I was little. We hung out a lot. He didn't like living a 'common' life. He wanted to be a singer. And he was very talented. One day he asked me to go to Tokyo with him. I thought that it was because he actually wanted me. One year ago I found out what he really thought of me. A house maid. He brought just because I was convenient. And I got so mad. That was when I first got my demons. Of course I was also sad. I cried. A lot. Later I decided that I needed a fresh start. I sold all of the stuff from the apartment that I used to live in. I moved here. Before I had long black hair. I cut it and got it bleached. At first the whole reason I joined show business was for revenge. I wanted to get back at Sho by beating him in his own game. I know it sounds unprincipled but I was hurt and angry. I met Mr. Tsuruga before the LME auditions. I told him why I joined show business and he didn't like it. He pretty much hated me for that and I never did like him so I hated him too. Eventually I met you. It was pretty funny. You practically dragged Maria out and so many of the girls disliked you for hurting such a cute and innocent little girl." Moko snorted. "Innocent? If only they knew." we laughed a little and then I continued. "You became my first friend. I never had many friends because all of the girls were jealous of me being so close to Sho. I'm sorry if I ever gave you a near death experience with my enthusiasm." we laughed at that. "I was so excited about having a friend. To me friends and family were only things in fairy tales. They weren't real. Not then. But now I have someone to talk to who cares about me, looks after me, and is so wonderful to me. But even then I wasn't completely healed. Every time I hear that idiot Sho's name it reminds me of what he did and I kept blaming him for every bad thing that happened to me but I know that every bad thing that happened to me was because of me. He didn't take away my ability to love. I did. I was so stupid to trust him. I am the reason that I can't love. I am the one who's an idiot. I did this to myself." Some where in the middle of that I started crying. Moko was holding me and whispered soothing words like, "It's okay." and, "It's not your fault."

Eventually I stopped crying. My eyes were red and puffy. I felt terrible but refreshed at the same time. It was such a relief to get that off my chest. "That felt good. I feel so much lighter now." I said when Moko came back in the room. The okami-san happen to hear me crying and came in asking what happened. Moko didn't tell her anything except that it was private and has to do with my past. She handed me a water bottle and sat down asking me, "Are you okay now?" I nodded. "You look terrible." I laughed. "Thank you." I told her. She knew what I meant. "Any time." I smiled. "Now lets go to sleep. I have to go early tomorrow. And we also have to meet that little boyfriend of yours." I blushed. "He's not my boyfriend. We just happen to like each other and talk often."

"You just keep telling yourself that." She said totally unconvinced. My blush became even darker. I turned off the light and snuggled into my futon. It wasn't even 2 minutes before Moko asked me, "So never had a friend to help you go through all of this?"

"Well not exactly. I had one when I was six. I met him one day when I was crying and wondered off to a river near the Fuwa Inn. I was sure that he was a foreigner. He was a blonde and his Japanese was a little off. I call him Corn. I'm sure I got his name wrong because what kind of parent would name their child corn? Anyway, I also called him a Fairy Prince. Because he would do these jumps in the air to cheer me up. He stayed for only a few days but every day we would meet up in that same stream. He always listened to my problems. I assumed that he never had any besides getting out of his fathers shadow. He said that his father was the king of Fairy Land and that he wants to fly high with his wings but every time his father would cut off his wings. I thought that it was nothing more than that. But I was wrong. When I still disliked Reino we met up again after the first time in Karuizawa. I took out the stone that corn gave me before he left. Reino held it in his hands. He was just looking at it but then all of a sudden he looked as is it electrocuted him and threw it back to me. He said that it belonged to someone else before me. I was shocked. I never told him about that. He said that the previous owner has had a past that was worse than mine. That what ever I went through was miniscule compared to him. Corn went along with my little thing about him being a fairy. I guess it was his way to tell me that he lived as his father's shadow. Every time he thought that he was creating an identity if his own, his father's image would erase it all over again. He didn't want to hurt me right after I got better by thinking of him as a fairy. Now I'm not so sure anymore. He only pretended to be a fairy so that I could be happy. But the whole time he was hurting so much more than I was. It just makes me feel so much more selfish."

Moko stayed silent. "So I guess he asked you not to tell anyone about him? Is that why you never told me?" she asked. "Yeah pretty much."

"So why are you telling me?" she asked. "You're not just anybody. You're like my sister." I told her. She didn't say anything after that.

------------------------------------------ Wakey Wakey Time ----------------------------------------

My alarm clock woke me up with it's wretched sound at 7:30 in the morning. I hit the snooze button and lifted my head from the pillow. I looked over to Moko and found her still sleeping. She didn't hear that thing go off? I shook my head and crawled to her futon. "Moko. Wake up. We have to get to LME in an hour." Nothing. Did she die last night or what? I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her harder than needed. Still nothing. "What the heck Moko, wake up." She just groaned and rolled over. Not awake though. Ugh. I could leave her. But then again I wouldn't do that and if I did then I would be dead. I looked around and spotted the water bottle she gave me last night. Hmm…

I uncapped the bottle and slowly poured the water over her face. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up in less than 2 seconds screaming, "What the hell!" I snickered and she glared at me. "What was that for?" she asked drying her hair. "You wouldn't wake up." I answered cheerily. "Why are you so energetic in the morning?" I shrugged. "I'm a morning person." **(Yay! Just like me!) **"Get up we have to go." I told her walking to the bathroom for a quick shower. "Oh no you don't. I'm going first." she said running after me. I ran towards it but Moko was in determined mode so she beat me. How does she do that? Oh well. I'm just as crazy if not crazier.

About 7 minutes later I heard a knock down stairs. Taisho and Okami-san are still sleeping I guess. Usually they are up first. I ran down stairs still in my faded jean shorts and black beater. **(I know that usually she wouldn't wear something like this, but she's changed. Think of her as a mixture of Mio and Natsu. Mio because of the black clothes and Natsu for some of her confidence and boldness. And just a bit of her manipulation.)**

I opened the door and saw someone that I never would have expected.

Before me stood _the_ Hizuri Kuu. I gaped at him. "No way." I whispered. He smiled and hugged me. It's really him! "Father!" I hugged him back tightly. "Oh my god you're really here! Oh, come in." I said excitedly. I closed the door and lead him to a seat. "Hello to you too son!" He said playfully and ruffled my hair. It's good to know he still considers me as his child…even if it's the wrong gender. "So what are you doing in Japan? Are you doing another project?" I asked. "Well first of all only a few people know I'm here so you can't tell anyone. Yet. Second I am doing a movie here. I play the female protagonist's father. Everyone will eventually know but I wanted my son to know first. Well it would be third because the boss and director already know but still! So you can't tell anyone." he said whispering the last part.

Uh oh. Moko would be coming out moment now. "Uh…father I should probably let you know that I have-" I got cut off by Moko coming down and saying, "Kyoko you can go ahead now." she was at the foot of the stairs when she realized who I was sitting with. "Did I miss something? I take a shower and come out with Hizuri Kuu in the living room." **(More like dining area. It is a restaurant)**

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say. "Oh. So she was here this whole time?" he asked awkwardly. I nodded. "Well I guess there's no point in hiding it." he said and started explaining the whole thing to Moko. "Okay so that means that no one knows you're here." she asked. "Right." he answered. "So what your saying is that you, the Hizuri Kuu managed to came to Tokyo with out any reporters, fans, media, or paparazzi knowing about it. At all." It wasn't a question. He nodded again. "Okay. That is…wow. I mean know one?" she asked more to herself than us. Father leaned towards my ear while still staring at her and whispered, "She's taking better than I would thought. I mean no high pitched fan girl squeal, no loud 'OMG's, no fainting. Is this what girls in the love me section are like?"

"Pfft. You haven't seen anything yet. Wait till you see her act." I told him. "We might be getting a new recruit soon. Her name's Chiori. She's not as bad as us but enough to join/be forced into the Love Me section." Moko said obviously hearing us. "And Kyoko you should go get ready for work now." she reminded me. My eyes widened. I totally forgot about that! I ran upstairs and into the shower. Within 5 miutes I was out and drying my hair. Moko came up to help me. "I gave him some tea for the time being. He said that he was coming with us. Something about talking to the president. He called the president for a ride so if we took a cab it won't cause any problems." I nodded. She walked into y closet and took out an outfit for me. Knowing my new image she picked out a purple pleated skirt that went a few inches above my knees, a black short sleeve polo, black stockings, and dark purple converses. Moko had on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans with a white mini dress that had a black belt and a little bit of black floral designs. She also wore black heels. She then took out a black cropped jean jacket for me and my backpack. For some reason the president wanted everyone to bring backpacks. Must have something to do with his new theme. We also didn't have to wear our uniform for which I am grateful for. I thanked her and went to the bathroom to get ready. After I came out she handed me a cup of coffee just so we could fully wake up and went downstairs.

"So I was thinking. If Mr. Hizuri is like your father does that mean he is my uncle?" Moko asked me. I gave her a confused look. "I mean last night you called me your sister. Mr. Hizuri is like your father. I wouldn't want to call him father but uncle didn't sound that bad." I laughed and told her, "Maybe you should him."

"Ask who what?" Father asked when we were standing in front of him. "Since you're like Kyoko's father does that make you my uncle type thing?" she asked. "Uuuuhh…I'm not sure. I guess you could call me that." She nodded and said, "I'd rather it be Mr. Hizuri."

"Then why did you ask?" he said. She shrugged. "Just felt like asking."

When our ride was here Father went in quickly and so did we. It was a normal looking car. Not too conspicuous. We got to LME with no problems at all. Father walked with us to Mr. Sawara's office but before we could get there a giant, fake, twenty feet mountain rolled right in front of us. Every one who was in the large room, including us, screamed and some were running away. "He still knows how to make an entrance." Father murmured. "You know we should be used to this by now." Moko whispered. "Your right." I whispered back. "Wait." I stopped. They both turned to look at me. "Do you think he's going to make us climb that thing? Because that is probably why he wanted us to bring these." I said pointed at my back pack. Moko shook her head and said, "I hope not." We walked over to the president and greeted him. "Good morning, president." Moko and I said. "Hey boss. I can see that from my last visit you still haven't changed your habit of a rather unnecessary entrance." Father said smiling. "Unnecessary? Why I think that my entrances set of a pleasant mood." he defended.

"Oh yeah? And I'm guessing that your in the mood to give everyone a heart attack because those people over there are still in shock. And you scared my son." he said hugging me. "Fine. Think what you want. But just stop calling her your son. She's a girl. Her name is of a girl and she looks like a girl. Which by the way you look lovely Ms. Mogami. As do you Ms. Kotonami. Did you both have a girls night?" Moko and I looked at each other and then at the president. "Yes." we said. "Oh what did you do?"

"That is…private." she said winking at me. The president looked at us in horror. I bet I could guess what he was thinking. "Were not lesbians. Nothing happened." He sighed in relief. So did father. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What was I supposed to think? Two girls doing private things. _That_ is the first thing that pops up in every man's mind." I don't think that I really needed to know that. What if I told Rei about it? **(Yeah. She nicknamed him Rei.)**

"Any way I have something to discuss with the three of you. Please follow me to my office." the president said going to the direction of his office. We met Mr. Sawara on the way and he had something to discuss as well. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Yes Ms. Mogami. As you both should know you have been in the love me section for nearly a year now, yes?" he said nodding towards the both of us. We nodded as well. "Well with some persuasion I have come to the conclusion of giving you both your debut films!" he said excitedly. We both stared at him with our jaws hanging. "Really?!" we both asked hugging each other. Ever since I came with me new personality Moko actually lets me hug her because it's not as…enthusiastic. We let go but still held each other's hand. Mr. Takarada eyed our linked hands. While he was doing that I whispered to Moko, "He still thinks that we're in _that_ kind of relationship." She whispered back an, "I know."

"Any way, you both get separate films. Both will be the main protagonists. Ms. Kotonami, I have decided that you do, 'Battlefield'. **(I'm making this up. If it is real then…well I don't know. Kyoko's movie is an actual film though it's not english.)** And you Ms. Mogami will be in 'LUCK'. Both are a love story. You should know that for you _are_ in the Love Me section." We just nodded and then I looked at my Father. "This is a bit suspicious. You happen to be in Japan the same day we get our debut films. Would care to explain that Father?" I said sweetly. He laughed and said, "Of course my sweet son. I am going to be participating in 'LUCK!"

I knew it. "So I get to act with my father. This will be interesting." I said hugging him. He hugged me back and then let me go when Mr. Sawara said, "That is what I need to discuss with the two of you. I would like you to follow me, please." The three of us followed him to his own office. He handed us each something that looked like a script. Father's and mine had one that had LUCK on it while Moko's said Battlefield.

I turned the page to see the cast. I was playing a girl named Anna. Anna? "Umm, Mr. Sawara, is this an English film?"

"Yes. In fact they both are. They are actually going to be Japanese adaptations of the originals in America. Both recommended by Kuu Hizuri. Battlefield was a movie but LUCK is a book. I think that they are making a film for that in America. Am I right, Mr. Hizuri?" Father nodded. "I read the book before and I saw Battlefield so I thought that both would be a perfect fit for these two. That is why I came to Japan. So I could convince Lory to give them their debut. I thought about appearing in both movies but LUCK sort of takes most of my time." He gave an apologetic look to Moko but she just brushed it off saying, "It's okay." Mr. Sawara continued and said, "Ms. Kotonami I would suggest that you watch the movie Battlefield so you could both understand the script and get a hint as to what you are expected to do. And you Ms. Mogami should read the book. Of course the stories will be changed a bit from the originals but you could get some hints. By the way shooting starts in three and a half months." We were both surprised. "Three and a half months? That's kind of long." I said. "Well it should be. Mr. Hizuri here just convinced the president yesterday. All we have are our female leads. Not even the directors or locations are known yet. It might even be more than 3 and a half months." We gave out an exasperated sigh but then smiled. "You can go now." Mr. Sawara said. Before we got out someone came in. "The president wishes to see you Mr. Hizuri." Father nodded and waved at the two us as he was leaving. We both walked as fast as we can to the Love Me room. When we got in we both dropped our things and started to celebrate as quietly as we can by just doing some very girly things like squealing and jumping around and hugging each other. After we were done that we weren't that much calmer but we were holding it in. I held out my hand to Moko and I told her, "Congratulations on your debut film. I know that you will be amazing at it. I'm surprised that it never happened sooner but none the less I am very happy for you and I wish you good luck." She smiled warmly and said, "Thank you Kyoko. I would like to congratulate you as well for your debut film and I know that your film will be a major success. You have shown everyone your outstanding talent and I wish you good luck as well." I smiled and then she pulled me into a hug.

We got to Mr. Sawara's office again when Moko mentioned that he forgot something. He looked up and realized why we were here. "I forgot to give you your assignments?" He asked. We nodded. He smiled and said, "All you have are your drama's today." Wow. Not only do we get our debuts but we also get free time.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her when we got back to the Love Me room. "I have to get to work by two but I'm leaving at one thirty. Now is about 9:30 in the morning so I'm free for four hours." I looked at my watch. "Aw. I have to leave at one so I have three and a half hour free." She nodded and then said, "How about we get breakfast first. Then we can come back here and go over our films. I'll see if I could get the movie Battlefield and you can find LUCK."

"Sure. Lets go." We got our things and went to one of the cafes to get breakfast. Moko got us both waffles and coffee. **(That's what I had for breakfast.^-^) **I just realized that we never finished ours at home. I told her thank you and we both started eating. We talked about our current roles and our new roles like what they could be like and what we don't want them to be.

"Ms. Mogami? Hi! It's been a while, huh?" I turned around to see Mr. Yashiro waving at me. I smiled and waved back. He came towards us. "Hello both of you." he said when he saw Moko. "How have you been?"

"We're fine. It has been a while. Three days. Where is Mr. Tsuruga? Isn't he always with you?" I asked him. "Oh. The president wanted to talk to him. I just decided to get some breakfast for me and him."

"Oh well why don't you join us? We're free for a few hours. And I would like to make sure he eats everything. I'm surprised that they guy hasn't died of starvation yet." I said mumbling the last part. Moko laughed and sipped her coffee. Mr. Yashiro nodded and went in line to order. Right when he was in line someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned again and saw someone that I didn't know. She had long black hair in an angle that starts from her neck and went down the middle of her back. She had grayish lavender eyes and was around 5ft 7in tall. She had on a maroon turtle neck with a white dress coat with a white pleated skirt and a black belt. Also she had black nails and black knee length boots. Her pinkish red lips graced a smile and she said, "Hi." I blinked. "Um…hi. Uh, do I know you?" She shook her head and said, "No but I know a bit about you. You are Kyoko Mogami, right?" she asked still smiling. I nodded a bit confused. "I just wanted to give you this." she handed me a folded piece of paper. Moko and I glanced at it and then back to her. Or where she was. "She's gone." Moko gasped. Just like Reino when he jumped of the building. I stared at the piece of paper. Moko unfolded it and started reading. Her eyes moved swiftly across the words until she handed it to me with a surprised look.

_Reino won't be able to come to your house tonight. I told him to come to my house and you both will have to have your conversation there. I'll send him at 7 pm after both of you are finished work and he'll take you to my place._

_Mizue_

_P.S. I'm his sister._

"Oh." I said not really knowing what I should say in this situation. "They don't look that much alike actually." Moko said drinking her coffee. I thought about that. "Now that you mention it only their eyes match. It's hard to imagine them being brother and sister."

"Maybe it's because the colors of their hair are like complete opposites it's hard to see the similarities." Moko said thoughtfully. I nodded. "Who are you talking about?" Mr. Yashiro said walking back with two trays in his hands. "We just saw a friend right now and we were planning on meeting up with her. We were just thinking how she and her brother don't look much alike." Moko half lied. "Oh. So do you need a lift? I'm sure that Ren could drop you off." he offered. "Actually we don't need to-" I started but got cut off by Mr. Tsuruga saying, "It's no problem at all." We all jumped at his arrival. There are too many surprises for just _one_ morning!

We all turned to see a smiling Mr. Tsuruga. "Well you seem to be in a cheerful mood." Moko observed. "It's a nice out today. I guess I just got caught up with the good weather. And Ms. Mogami I have no problem with dropping the both of you off to your friends place." He said still smiling.

"Ah, no. It's not exactly that. Our friend just called us over last minute and we don't exactly know where she lives so she told us that her brother will be picking us up after we are done from work." I explained. "Oh. I see." he said his smile faltering for a second.

"What happened?" I asked calling him out for it. "What do you mean?" he asked looking at me, confused. "Your smile turned into a frown for a second." Surprise flitted across his face but it was quickly disguised by his infamous fake smile. "I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Mogami." he said with piercing sparkles in the background. Mr. Yashiro, Moko, and I looked at each other and then back at Mr. Tsuruga. "Never mind." I gave up.

"So how have you both been? It's been a long time right? I mean We haven't seen each other in around three days." Mr. Tsuruga said. I nodded. "Hey Ms. Mogami. Did you realize that tomorrow is Valentines Day?" Mr. Yashiro asked. I nodded. "So are you planning on giving anyone chocolates?" he asked sitting next to Moko while Mr. Tsuruga sat next to me. He gave a tray to Mr. Tsuruga and gave him a look that said, 'Eat it.'

"Yeah. So is Moko." I said finishing up my breakfast. "Oh really? Who?" he asked grinning weirdly and glancing at Mr. Tsuruga. "It'll be a surprise." I said teasing him because he obviously wanted to know if I was giving it to someone special. Which I was. He just didn't need to know who. Not that the others weren't special though.

"What surprise?" he asked. I pursed my lips trying not to smile. He was pouting when he realized that I wasn't answering. "What about you?" he asked Moko. She didn't say anything. She just took out her script and started reading. "What's that?" Mr. Tsuruga asked her. "My debut film." she answered not looking up. "Really? That good. So that means that you could graduate from the Love Me section." he said. Then Mr. Yashiro asked me, "Are you going to feel bad that your friend will be leaving you all alone?"

Apparently he thinks that I didn't get my debut film. I just pulled out my script and showed him the cover. His eyes widened. "You got one too?!" he almost shouted, drawing a bit of attention from people around us.. I nodded and placed it on the table. "When did that happen?" Mr. Tsuruga asked looking a bit surprised. "This morning." Moko and I answered. "Oh. So when does the filming start?"

"In at least three and a half months. The movie's were decided just yesterday. So all they have now are the female leads. And another character in her movie but other than that nothing." Moko said. They both nodded and seemed to be thinking about something. Moko and I were finished our breakfast so we were just staring at the two males waiting for them to say something. They didn't say anything so I just took Moko's tray and threw away the trash. When I got back that was when they started talking again. "So what will happen to the Love Me section now?" Mr. Yashiro asked. We shrugged. "I guess it'll keep going until the movie's end. We can't just leave it for all those months." I said.

"I thought that there was going to be another recruit." Mr. Tsuruga said. "There might be. It's not 100% positive." I told him. "Oh. So what are you both doing today? You don't have your uniforms on." he stated. "All we have are our dramas. Which we have a few hours free before we have to leave. Until then we decided to look over our scripts and maybe even go over the originals."

"Originals?" they both asked. "My movie was a book in America. Moko's was an American movie. So that means that they aren't original." I said a bit slower.

I think they were a tiny bit offended by my implication of them not being as fast at comprehending because when they heard the way I told them their eyes were slightly wider. "Okay. By the way you both look pretty." Mr. Yashiro complemented. I blushed and thanked him. Mr. Tsuruga was staring at me. "Um…why are staring at me?" I asked him. He seemed startled at first but then he said, "I…uh, it's nothing." **(Usually you'd expect him to have a good reason but I needed him to not have a good reason.)**

I looked at him for a second until I decided to let it go. Moko and Mr. Yashiro were smirking. They were obviously trying not to let us see because Moko was looking at her script and Mr. Yashiro for some reason found the floor very interesting.

We didn't say anything for awhile and I was getting sort of uncomfortable. Then my phone rang. I got it out and looked at the caller ID.

_Unknown number. _Well that helps. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Kyoko?" _a familiar voice asked. My eyes widened. "One minute." I told the person. "Excuse me for a moment." I told the others and walked to a nearby corridor so that no one would hear me. "Sho? How did you get my number?" I asked calmly. Ever since Reino told me about Sho's feelings for me I just couldn't see myself angry at him anymore. _"I asked Shoko to find out. I really need to talk to you."_ he said pleadingly.

A wave of guilt flooded over me. I did want my revenge over him. But I never realized that I may have gotten it by accidentally having him fall for me. "Okay." I said agreeing to his plead. _"Kyoko please…wait, did you just say yes?"_ he asked sounding shocked. I bet he thought I would heavily deny.

"Yes. What did you need to say?" I asked still calm though inside I was still a little sad. _"I wanted to tell you…I can't say it over the phone. Could you meet me by any chance?"_ he asked. Let me see…

"I could but not today. I'm very busy today. And not tomorrow. How about I tell you when we meet?" I offered. He seemed to think about that. _"Sure. Do you want me to come to LME?"_ he asked. "NO." I said a bit loudly. "That last time you did you caused a rather large problem. I refuse to risk that again." I told him. He laughed. _"Tell me when you decide."_

With that he hung up. I stared at my phone for a second. "Your seeing Fuwa?" I heard a voice ask harshly behind me. I gasped and turned around.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**I really wanted to continue from this point but I needed to decide who the person was. And I also need to let you know that because summer is coming to an end soon you should prepare to expect my updates to appear less frequently. I'm sorry but even though summer is still on I have to go back to school shopping and for some reason there are a lot more parties going on than usual so I won't be able to write as much. I also want to thank the wonderful reviewers, alerters, and favoriters. I know that those aren't words but still THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKIN AWSOME!!!! ^-^**

**As for one review i got from PurpleBerri about Sho's song Asatte i don't exactly know when he wrote the song but it was basically written because of Kyoko. I just wrote that it was for her which it probably was.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI EVERYONE!!!!!! Did you miss me? I'm sorry for the delay but you can't rush sickness. I read all of your reviews and thank you for your concern, you guys are awsome! So Here's the latest chapter!**

* * *

"Are you insane?! What do you think Reino would do if he found out?!" Moko whisper shouted to me. **(Be honest. How many of you thought it was Reino?) **I wasn't worried about that…okay I was worried about that but I wasn't going to hide it. "I'm going to tell him. He should know about it." I told her. She seemed to calm down a bit but the frustration was evident on her face. "But it still doesn't change the fact that you're still going." she said with narrowed eyes.

"Moko. I have to talk to him. After what Reino told me about him…it's not something that I can ignore. I tried sometimes but I just can't do it while knowing how he feels and him not knowing that I know." I said internally begging for her to understand. She seemed to see my desperation in my eyes because her own eyes softened and she nodded. "Fine. But I'm coming with you." she said. "Moko you don't have-" she cut me off and said, "Kyoko you must be utterly insane if you truly believe that I'll let you be alone with that guy. Even if he loves you it doesn't cancel out the possibilities of him doing something to you." she said not giving me any options. She was right though. I was alone with him when I told him that he was losing against the Beagles and I ended up getting scratched on my face. Even though it was an accident.

I looked at her and smiled. She was the bestest friend that I could ever ask for. Always looking out for me. "Okay. You can come." she was satisfied that I agreed but not happy of what I agreed with Sho. I felt the guilt come over me again.

Moko started to go back to the table. I stayed for a second to make sure my face was natural. I breathed in and out a few times and put a smell smile on my lips when I got back to them. "Who was that?" Mr. Tsuruga asked. His name was getting long the more I think about it. Mr. Tsuruga. Five syllables. That was kind of long. I moved that thought out of my head for now and focused on how to answer him. "It was Mizue. She told me that she'll have us picked up around 7." I told them. Mizue was the first name that popped into my head. They nodded and continued eating. I can not believe that I just lied to Mr. Tsuruga and got away with it without being suspicious. I did it before but not right in front of him. **(Remember the time she first got freaked out by Reino but didn't tell Ren when he called? That's what I mean.)**

Moko was shaking her head and put her script back. Then I thought of something. "Hey Moko. If they just finalized the movies yesterday why do they already have the scripts?" I asked her. She thought about it. Then both of our eyes widened. "Those devious little demons!" we hissed. They're up to something! "What happened?" Mr. Yashiro asked. **(This part may not make much sense so i apologise in advance.)**

"We think they are up to something." Moko and I said. "Why?" Mr. Tsuruga asked. "Because. Haven't you noticed that the president was acting weird yesterday? He's been smiling evilly sometimes and I thought that it was just another one of his grand entrances because he has that look a lot when he's thinking about it." I said.

"And then all of a sudden today we get our debut film. Both romances. Tomorrow is Valentines day. We don't have any Love Me work. It's too weird!" Moko yelled lowly.

"That makes no sense at all. It's highly likely that it was just a coincidence." Mr. Tsuruga said looking at us weirdly. Mr. Yashiro was calm. Why?

"Mr. Yashiro. You don't seem to think that any of this is weird. And you don't seem to think that our explanation is strange." I said looking at him suspiciously. He glanced at me and Moko and then gulped. He gulped. An immediate sign of fear or guilt.

"You know something about this?" I whispered outraged. I'll admit that the explanation made no sense but his reaction was a dead giveaway. He shook his head. "N-no."

"Who planned it?" I asked.

"I don't know!"

"What do you know?"

"Nothing?"

"How long have you known?"

"About a week." he gasped and clasped his hands to his mouth. "Hah! I knew it!" I said. He groaned and covered his face with one hand. "Mr. Yashiro?" Mr. Tsuruga said. We all looked at him and saw his Gentlemanly smile. I shivered slightly. That smile will never cease to freak me out.

"What?" Mr. Yashiro asked cautiously. "What are you hiding?" He asked still smiling. "Nothing." he said again but this time his voice wavered. "You're lying." Mr. Tsuruga, Moko, and I said glaring at him. Mr. Yashiro threw panicked glances at each of us until he grabbed all of his things and started running away from us. Mr. Tsuruga started to get up and go after him but I grabbed his hand and told him, "It's okay. We'll get him later. Or we could go to the president." Or a certain father of mine.

He looked at our hands and I think I saw him smile a little. I let go and he sat down. Moko was looking at him speculatively. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked Mr. Tsuruga when he started getting up again. "What?" he asked. I eyed his tray. He still had a whole muffin left and half his coffee was still there. "Finish it." I said firmly. He seemed to be struggling with some inner turmoil because he was about to continue walking away but then stopped and he has a undecided look on his face. I narrowed my eyes and sharply told him, "Sit down and finish it." His eyes widened ad he sat down and started eating. Satisfied I let go of his hand and smiled at Moko who was also smiling slyly. We both watched him eat his food. His mouth had a hint of a pout. I turned to Moko and pouted. I pointed to my mouth and then to him. She looked at him and then realized what I was talking about. We both coughed to cover up our laughs. Mr. Tsuruga obviously knew we were laughing. "It doesn't hide anything if you cough at the same time." he said bitterly and glared at us. We both laughed out loud and he just grimaced.

He finished and said, "It's rude to force me like that."

"Well it's rude to glare at us like that." I countered. "Why are you so mean now?" he asked childishly. "Consider it an image change. And why are you talking like a kid being treated unfairly? It sounds weird coming from you." Moko started laughing again.

"I'm not talking like a-"

"Excuse me." a voice said behind Mr. Tsuruga. We all jumped and saw Mizue standing there trying not to laugh. "You need to stop doing that." Moko told her sounding annoyed by how she just pops up out of no where.

"Sorry. I hate to interrupt your little….squabble but I should probably tell you that you will need to pack some clothes when you come over tonight. You both are staying over." she said. Moko and I just stared at her. "I think I need permission for that." I said still surprised by the sudden news. "No need. I already asked both your families and they said yes. Like before my brother will pick you up and drop you to your houses and then you'll come to my house." she explained. Wow. She thought of everything.

"We'd hate to impose but-" Moko started but got cut off by Mizue. "It wasn't an offer. I'm telling you to. Like I said I told your families and you will be my hostages for three days." She said humorously. "We don't have a choice do we?" Moko asked.

"Nope." she said popping the p. "You're so evil." I told her as a joke. "So I've been told but you haven't seen anything yet." she gave us a sly smile and walked away. She could have done the disappearing act but I guess she didn't because of Mr. Tsuruga. "Who was that?" he asked. "Mizue. She was the one that called earlier."

"Oh. She looks familiar." he said. We cocked an eyebrow at him. "You know her?" we both asked. "No. I just said she looks familiar. It's possible because she's in LME. We might have bumped into each other one time. She can't just walk in with out being stopped." he explained throwing his trash away. Pfft. He doesn't know her. If Reino could get into LME with out any one knowing then why wouldn't she be able to?

"Moko we should go now." I told her getting up. She also started packing her things and we bid our goodbyes to him and went our separated ways to get our movie info just to meet up with each other later.

.**.:~: Ren POV :~:.**.

I stared after Kyoko as she walked away. She's changed lately. She's wearing darker colors, is more confident and daring. Her hair grew longer and if you look really closely you could see the barest hint of her natural black colors showing again. Of course no one would pay so much attention to her as much as I do. Another thing about her that's changed. She's more perceptive. It surprised me so much when she said my smile became a frown. I made sure that no one saw but she did.

I sighed and got up to go find Mr. Yashiro. He owed me an explanation.

:p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p

**Fast forward to the end of Both Kyoko's and Kanae's dramas. I'm sorry. I wanted to write a bit about it but I just couldn't do it.**

.**.:~: Kyoko's POV :~:.**.

I looked at my phone. It read 6:52. This is taking forever. Moko should be here by now. Reino was picking us up in at least 8 minutes. I'd already went to the Darumaya and got my things. Okami-san wished a fun time and told me to be safe. The taisho looked like he always did but I'm pretty sure I saw a trace of worry in his eyes. I smiled. They were like my parents.

Finally a cab pulled over and Moko came out with a duffle bag and her purse with her. "Hey. How long did you have to wait?" she asked. I shrugged. "Four minutes." **(****Kanae****: Four? Seriously? **_**That**_** was so long that it was forever? ****Me****: What? It's Reino! Who wouldn't be anxious to see him?!)**

By now it was 6: 56. Moko said, "I wish he would hurry up. If he doesn't come within the next 4 minutes then I'm going home. I really don't feel like waiting." she said.

You ever hear of the quote 'your wish is my command'? Well right after Moko said that we saw a black car pull up right in front of us. "Huh. I should do that more often." she said and I laughed. "What's so funny?' Reino asked getting out of the car. "Nothing." we both said. He didn't believe us. "Sure. So you guys have everything?" he asked. We nodded and the both of us went into the back seat. I would have sat in the front but I just wanted to tease him a little. Moko and I snickered when we saw his disappointed look in the rearview mirror. It may seem like I'm messing with his feelings by doing something like that but come on. He is so irresistible when he's pouting! Five minutes into the drive and Moko whispered me, "I don't know if you noticed but he keeps glancing at you from the mirror." I looked at the said mirror and sure enough Reino glanced at me every few times and would quickly look down if he noticed me looking. Moko and I smirked. Then she whispered again, "He is SO whipped." I started coughing to cover up my laugh. I saw Reino's eyes narrow. That just brought on another wave of laughter, I mean coughing.

For about 3 more minutes we kept on getting more humorous reactions from Reino until he parked in front of a large, white, three story building with a balcony at the back and I think a roof top terrace. Moko whistled at the sight. Reino, who was obviously still ticked roughly took our bags and stomped to the door. We followed grinning like fools. He took out a set of keys from his pocket and used one to open the door. When we were in he called out, "Mizue!" Moko and I were just staring at the inside. In front of us was a PALACE!! In front of us was a long corridor. To our right as the living room which was pretty large and open. It had like a late night theme with violet walls and white borders, black leather sofas with dark purple and dark blue cushions. They also had a rectangular coffee table with matching side tables next to each sofa. There was a 35in flat screen on a glass TV set with DVDs and video games stored in the right places. And this was just one room!

"Reino!" we heard a shout come from up stairs. All of our heads snapped up to see a fuming Mizue who for some reason instead if her pitch black hair had a maroon or burgundy colored hair. "You are dead!" she hissed appearing right behind him. He smirked and the both of them disappeared.

They were still in the house. Somewhere, but still there. We could hear shouting from all over the place. We could here them from upstairs, downstairs, in the living room, one time they even came right in front of us. It was hilarious at first but now it's just getting annoying. I mean they've been at it for ten minutes. We decided to just sit in the living room until they gave up. I huffed. Moko decided to stop them herself. "Okay. The next time they appear in this room we grab whoever is the closest to us so we could put a stop to it." I nodded. Two minutes was all it took for them to appear in the room again. Reino was the closest to us so Moko and I went to either side of him and grabbed each of his arms so he couldn't get away. Mizue huffed in satisfaction and brushed some of the hair out of her face. "Thank you." she said to both of us a little breathless. Reino was squirming and he was looking at me with a look that said one thing, 'Why?'

"Because. It was getting annoying." I told him. He pouted and I just couldn't help but be swooned by it. It was so freaking adorable. "I'm sorry. Mizue, please, I'm sorry." he started begging. He sounded so desperate it almost made me believe him. "No. We were even. We made a truce but you just had to go and mix hair dye with my shampoo." she seethed.

"Well if it makes you feel better you look pretty that way. And the color was supposed to turn blue but…" he trailed off. He was right. She really didn't look bad at all with that color. She looked better with black but she still looked really pretty in red. "He' right. You do look really nice with that color." Moko said letting go of his arm. I did the same but he grabbed my hand and held it. "Your lucky your girlfriend and her best friend agree with you because I would have killed you. No. I know you aren't afraid of death. So I would have burned you alive. That would be the perfect revenge for all of the pranks you pulled on me all these years." she whispered menacingly. We all shuddered at how sincere she sounded. "So. What do you guys want to do?" she asked pleasantly as if the last twelve minutes never even happened. "Maybe you should show them their rooms and then we could talk." Reino suggested. She nodded and grabbed Moko and my hands and dragged us up the black carpeted floor. Reino followed after us with our bags. We made a right turn and there was a hallway that was almost identical to the downstairs one if it wasn't for the softer tones. "We have two extra rooms. One is an actual bedroom while the other one is more of a guest room. Now what I want to ask if you both want to share a room or be separated." Mizue told us. Moko and I looked at each other and then back at her. "Share." we said. Mizue laughed and guided us to the guest room. This room had parallel twin sized beds, red walls, a mahogany bedroom set with the side table in between the two beds. There was one closet and a door that I think leads to the bathroom. The comforters were of a sunset theme with instead of red, orange, and yellow the had red, orange, and white. There were also two windows parallel to the beds. The perfect word to describe it was…perfect. Mizue giggled at our stunned faces. "It's great." I managed to breath out. She thanked us and told us that the door leads to a bathroom. I knew it. Then she offered us a tour. The room next to ours was Mizue's. Her room was really pretty. It had a queen sized bed, black walls with white borders, a white marble bedroom set, a door that lead to the bathroom, and a computer desk that had held a computer which was obviously tweaked because the CPU had a few extra wires. And also because she sort of hinted it. The comforters were sapphire and white with black floral designs. The walls had white floral designs coming from below and a few coming down the walls. They looked really elegant and otherworldly. At first I thought that she had a professional do it but she said that she did it herself. The windows one the walls were actually doors to a the balcony.

The one across from our room was the unoccupied room. It was basically the same as the guest room but with a queen sized bed. Then she told us that the one in front of hers was Reino's room which held another way to the balcony. We were about to go in but he heavily refused. Mizue didn't argue with that and we didn't ponder on it.

We went back down and she pointed out the living room, kitchen, dining room, and then we stopped at a pair of double doors. She opened it and it revealed a mini library. Three of the walls were filled with book shelves and then there were a few lower shelves that held more books. There were also a few desks that held some lamps. "This is more of a library and a study room combined. We didn't have enough space downstairs. Which by the way is both of our favorite." Mizue said. She opened a door near the library/study and revealed a staircase. She switched the light on and began walking down. "This door is actually a storage room. That one is a mini recording studio where Reino and his friends sometimes come to, and this is the music room." She said stopping in front of another double doors. She pushed it open and we all walked in. This room was different than the whole house. It had white walls, white carpet, a grand piano in one corner, a couple guitars and other instruments hung on one of the walls, and two parallel walls had white flowing curtains despite the fact that it had no windows. One particular instrument caught my attention. It was a violin. I could tell by the case. It was placed on a shelf that was near the piano. It also had some little booklets in the shelf under it. A few yards away from where we were standing there was a keyboard. I looked at the whole room again. It was so open. It was bigger than the mini library. "This seems really nice. I can see why it's your favorite room." Moko said smiling softly.

We didn't really go into the recording studio. Mostly because we've already seen them before. "You guys hungry?" Mizue asked. She didn't wait for our answers because she was already dragging us back up. She went in to the kitchen and took out a large bowl of ramen. Except this was mixed with shrimp, vegetables, cumin, ginger, chili pepper, and tomato sauce. It looked and smelled good. "Drinks?" she asked. Moko and I said for water and Reino got 'the usual'. Whatever that was. She first came with our water and then two glasses of a black colored drink. In the light it looked like an orange red. Mizue noticed my staring. "It's coke mixed with iced tea." she said. **(It tastes pretty good if you try it.)**

Moko and I scoffed as we sat down on the dining table. I never liked soda but now they mix it with iced tea? "It's a bit sweet but it's good." she defended. We laughed and started eating. The ramen was really good. Reino was picking out the carrots from it and then ate. I giggled at his childish behavior. "What? I don't like cooked carrots. They're too soft." he said. "Like your muscles. Or lack there of." Mizue teased. "Shut up." he hissed. "I've been practicing ever since that incident." What was he talking about. "What incident?" I asked.

"I don't know if Fuwa ever told you but when you guys left, me and Fuwa sort of had an argument. I thwarted him and he retaliated." he answered looking down. "Oh. That. Yeah he said that he beat your 'I' line to a pulp." I almost laughed at the end of that. The image in my mind was rather humorous. He just glared at me and stayed silent. We all, except for Reino, laughed at that. He just scowled and ignored us. "Sorry." I whispered to him. "It's okay." he whispered back, a little smile playing on his lips. "Yeah. It's okay only because Kyoko apologized. If it had been one of us you would have rudely ignored us." Moko stated. "So true." Mizue agreed. "It's kind of cute watching him soften up now. They way he talks about her shows a side of him that would warm anyone's heart." Mizue said grinning at Reino. We both blushed and just continued to finish our meals. We heard 'aww's from both Mizue and Moko followed by a high five between the two. I glanced at Reino who was still blushing. "By the way Reino you should probably know that because you broke the truce I will get revenge." Mizue warned. He gulped and scooted his chair away from the table while saying, "I'm done." and rushing out the room. We giggled and started cleaning up.

"What are you going to do to him?" Moko asked when we finished with the dishes. "It's a surprise. I won't say it in front of Kyoko because she would probably tell Reino." she said. I gave a dramatic gasp. "How could you say such a thing."

"No. Seriously. What I'm planning right now will definitely cause you to rat us out because it sort of includes you." Mizue said smirking. I looked at her warily and then said, "Okaaay then, changing the subject. How do you and Reino do that little disappear act thing?"

"You mean this?" Reino said into my ear. I screamed and smacked his arm. "Agh! What did you do? Before you used to be so weak." I told him rubbing my hand a bit. He sat on a separate couch and said, "Like I told you before. I started practicing after the Fuwa incident. Meaning I've been working out more." Mizue's mind clicked. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. The roof has another small room there that Reino uses for work out. Any way back on track. That disappearing act is actually called short distance teleportation. It's more of a speed thing. Like say I'm on a football field. I can go to the other side in less than ten seconds. Of course you also have to have stamina. If you lack stamina then you get there much slower than you want to. Like Reino here, he used to take 5 seconds to go down a fifty foot corridor when the average speed is 2 seconds. Now he takes 3. Of course there are also so limits. You can't really go much over half a mile at once. There's also the thing where if your in a closed room you can't get out of it with the sort distance teleportation. There has to be an opening. The reason is, like I said, speed. It's not really teleportation. But we tend to go so fast that it was the only name we could think of."

"We?" Moko and I asked. "We know some other's like us. We keep in contact. Sort of. We just contact each other on emergencies."

"So how many of you exactly are there?" Moko asked. "Worldwide is about twenty to twenty five. In Japan there are two more besides us." Mizue said. Wow. I thought that there would be around hundreds but I guess I was wrong.

"Reino didn't tell you about why there's so little?" Mizue asked. I shook my head. "Oh. Well I'll tell you. You see Kyoko, every person is born with a Pandora's Box. In one year about twenty of our kind are created when the box opens due to specific situations. It could be by anger, grief, or jealousy, but only in tremendous amounts of it. First they all just end up with grudges but there are rare ones that hold actual demons. When the box opens the persons grudges or demons gradually develop into to some kinds of abilities. You can tell because you start to see ghosts. We don't exactly know why ghosts but we are working on it. Any way while your grudges change so does your appearance. We ran some tests and it's like a speeding up of puberty. Your physical appearance, voice, everything that deals with puberty speed up in process. If your wondering why, the development on grudges and demons work with the brain so…you get the picture. Which leads to my next point. When the brain is put on a certain amount of stress it can shut down. You can die or, if your lucky, you live but with out grudges/ demons anymore. So far there are only about 52 cases of that in the past decade. Those who do survive went through a painless process. Those who didn't, suffered. If your parent had been a survivor they would have passed on the gene to you and increased your chances of beholding grudges. Kyoko your father was one of the survivors." she finished in a serious tone. I stared at her, shocked. **(Preview of next chapter below)**

* * *

**Please don't kill me. I'll admit this wasn't my best work but i promise to try harder. Continue to review so i know what you'll want to see in this story and make it easier for everyone! Flames are welcome too even if i most likely won't care!! **

**Here's the preview:**

He was still knocked out when Mizue came came back with two boxes of hair dye. I cocked my eyebrow at her and she said, "It's his original hair color. And I was going to get back my black hair." I shook my head. She told me to hold his head up and took out a scissor. My eyes widened. "Relax. I'm just cutting some of his hair. The long hair in the back still gets on my nerves for some reason." I couldn't argue with that. That hair was a bit weird. She carefully cut off the little tail, but left a little bit of it still there, and trimmed the rest of his hair so it looked more 'boyish' than 'cool'. She also did this thing with his bangs so that the right eye was still behind his bangs but the left eye was mostly visible by a partition of the bangs. When that was over she took over and wet his hair, dyed, and shampooed it. After that she sat him one the floor. "If he had some black makeup on he'd look emo." I said looking at his face. Mizue and I looked at each other and then we grinned. "I'll be right back." she said and ran back upstairs. After two minutes she was back and handed me black nail polish. She had eyeliner, a comb, scissors, face powder, and bright red lipstick.

**I'm being nice and adding another preview.**

"Lets go back inside." I said. She nodded and we started making our way down. "Wait a minute." she said when we were in Mizue's room. I still didn't want her to see my room. "I don't exactly know why I didn't ask you this before but what's with the emo image?"

"That's Mizue's and your friend's fault. They knocked me out and did this to me. Mizue most likely wanted revenge for what I did to her hair and Kanae wanted to release her anger out on me by making me look like this. I think now she knows that I'm not fond of the emo thing." I told her, frowning. She bit her lip and touched the black strands of hair over my eye. "Actually I find that you look very…attractive like this." she said a bit seductively, probably unaware of it. My breath hitched. Oh please don't do this to me. She brought her face closer to mine and I didn't know that I did the same until our lips met. I know we kissed twice before this but those times _we_ didn't kiss. The first time I kissed her and the second time she kissed me. This time was so different. In a good way. Both of our lips moved in sync and it was so…ethereal. Her lips were so soft and so sweet. She tasted like fresh apples. Her hands made their way around my neck and one of her hands tangled into my hair. One of my hands held her cheek while the other one snaked it's way around her waist, refusing to let go. We continued kissing each other for who knew how long.

I didn't hear the door to the room open until... **I'm being too nice!!!! Review if you want more!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so i'm nearly done the next chapter but i just want to get your opinion on something. Because this isn't one of those usual kyoXren or kyoXsho fanfics you know that Ren and Shotaro will also need girlfriends. And maybe Shizuru cuz he's my second favorite character. So as the story progresses they'll get a girlfriend but i want to know what you guys want to happen. So the cuople choices i'm thinking of doing are on my profile so just vote on the poll.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiyah everybody!! ^-^ **

**Yeah about why it took me so long. I kind of forgot that i didn't update the chapter so it's been in my upload file for like a week. Because i'm so sorry i made this chapter longer than the rest. Over 8,000 words!!**

* * *

.**.:~: Reino POV :~:.**.

I watched Kyoko carefully. I didn't want her to know about that because I expected her to react badly. So far it's going just as I thought it would. She still stared at Mizue. "Do you know how he died?" She whispered weakly. I gave a warning glance to Mizue. She better not say anything. It's too early. She ignored me and started talking, "When two of our kind have a child they kind of created a curse. The first person to hold them with an overpowering amount of emotion, whether it be love or hate, they die. No body knows why but all we know is that it happened in almost every situation. Your mother was a survivor with out her grudges. It still applies for former grudge holders so when you were born they were hoping that you were one of the rare few that didn't have the curse, but you did. Your father loved you so much and he was the first to hold you with that much love." Mizue finished softly. I looked at Kyoko. She was on the verge of tears. I walked over to her and crouched down to see her face. When she noticed me she whispered, "Did you know about this." I hesitated but I told her the truth and nodded. Her tears over flowed and this time her face was furious. "Then didn't you tell me about it?" she hissed. "It was too early. I didn't want to tell you when you weren't ready for it." I told her reaching out to wipe away her tears but she harshly slapped my hand away. "Don't touch me! I deserved to know! It was my father! I wondered what happened to him and you knew this whole time! How could you?!" she shouted. I opened my mouth to say something but she hit me and then pushed me away and ran upstairs to her room. Kanae glared at me and went after her. Mizue put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm really, really sorry about this Rei, but she had the right to know." she squeezed my shoulder and then went up stairs too.

I just sat there stared at nothing really. I brought my hand up to my cheek where she slapped me. One of her nails scratched my skin and started bleeding a tiny bit. But I could care less. All I could think about was her tears and her enraged face. It hurt me a lot to know that it was because of me. I know that she deserved to know but I didn't want to see her get hurt. I just wanted to protect her but I ended up being the one who hurt her. I bet she just about hates me now. I forced my self to get up and into my room. There was a reason I didn't want Kyoko or her friend to see it. I was embarrassed. The room just as big as Mizue's. I had dark blue walls with a black ceiling, a queen sized bed, a black marble bedroom set, a computer table with a laptop on it, sapphire and black bed set, two doors, one leading to the bathroom while the other lead to the terrace. One wall held a few shelves that were filled with different books. The other wall parallel to it held a collage of different pictures that I took of Kyoko. That was the reason I didn't want her to come in. I don't know how she'd react. Kyoko is never predictable.

I lied on my bed. I still couldn't get the image of her crying face out of my mind. She still used her demons to express her feelings. I felt the rage and grief radiate off of her when she glared at me. And it hurt so much knowing that it was because of me. She might not forgive me this time. There was a possibility that she would but it was a very small possibility. In a way I should be relieved. If my sister hadn't told her now then Kyoko would have been even more upset that I hid it from her for that long. I get it. She just found out that she had partially caused the death of her father. Sooner or later she'd realize that was the reason her mother never showed her love. The pressure of having a cruel mother, the absence of your childhood best friend (Kuon), and the betrayal of the one you once loved would cause the release of your grudges. I wonder how she would react if I told her of what my father did to us after our mother died.

I stared at the pictures on the wall. The largest one in the middle was one of her angelic smile. When she was happy and serene. When I wasn't part of her life as much I am now…

I tried to close my eyes and get some sleep. But I couldn't. I could hear that faint sobs of Kyoko from across the hall. I tried to ignore that but that didn't work either. Who would be able to sleep when the girl they love is breaking apart because they didn't tell them why her father died. I knew that I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. I got up from bed and silently walked out of the door making sure no one would hear me. I could hear Kyoko's sobs a bit more profoundly now. I scowled in self disgust. I slowly walked down the stairs and made my way down to the music room. I turned on the lights and the room once again became bright and tranquil. To me it was more melancholy and depressing. I shut the door and made my way to the piano and sat down. My father taught me how to play the piano. My mother taught Mizue the violin. Mom and dad would play duets often.

Mom died when I was 7 months old. I can clearly remember the smiles on both their faces when they played. Most children don't remember things from that far back in their life but Mizue helped out with that.

My fingers found their way to the keys and slowly started playing. It was a song that dad wrote a month after mom died. It was really sad and moving. You could feel his grief pour out of the music. I played the song a couple of times before. Mizue played the violin with me when ever I asked her to. This time my playing was different though. Before the music expressed guilt. Now it expressed loneliness. Kyoko won't forgive me. This information would make her see her whole life in a different perspective. This time she knows why her mom hated her and why she never met her father. He died one month after she was born.

The music stopped and my hands lied limply one the keys. He loved her a lot. All that love caused all that pain. That basically was the curse. Love=Pain.

.**.:~: Kanae POV :~:.**.

I am going to kill that bastard! He's not good for her. I met him for one day and he already makes her cry! This arrangement was made for me to decide whether I approve of that guy or not and I highly doubt that I would approve right now. I am going to kill him.

Kyoko was sleeping now. She was crying for over an hour because of that guy. Mizue was staying with us just in case. She was also sleeping. I slowly got out of bed and carefully closed the door when I got out. Reino's room was right in front of ours so I didn't have to go and get lost in this house. I opened the door and was about to smack him in his sleep when I realized that no one was in the room besides me. Where the heck was he? I looked at his room. It wasn't bad. My eyes widened when I saw one of his walls. It was filled with numerous pictures of Kyoko. She was smiling in all of them and she looked beautiful. I wonder how much he had to go through to get all those. My previous thoughts of killing him was washed away by awe when I walked up to the largest picture of her. In the corner of it there was a simple message written in sharpie. It said, 'I love you.'

Aw man! I hate this mushy stuff. It always gets to me. Damn it. I really don't want to do this but I'll have to give him another chance.

I smiled at the picture before walking back to the room.

.**.:~: Mizue POV :~:.**.

I waited for Kanae to come back from Rei's room. She thought that I was asleep but I wasn't. I had a lot on my mind. When she did come back I was right in front of her and she almost shouted. I put my hand over her mouth before she could. "I told you to stop doing that! You almost gave me a heart attack." She hissed. I ignored what she said and asked her, "So did you forgive him?" Her face softened but it was still worried. "I didn't forgive him but I am giving him another chance." She saw what he wrote on that picture.

"Good. Because I need your help." I told her. "For what?" she asked. "Remember how I told Rei that I'll get revenge?" She nodded a bit warily. "Yeah. I probably could do it myself but I thought that you would like to have some fun." She thought about it and then she smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

.**.:~: Kanae POV :~:.**.

I can not believe I agreed to do this. Isn't this illegal? Mizue knocked out Reino by just poking him somewhere on his neck. I asked how she did that and she said, "It was something that I discovered by accident." I didn't really want to know what she meant by that so I didn't ask. Right now we are in the basement bathroom and she said that this is actually _for_ Reino. He'd be pissed but it would be worth it. Meaning that he will be thanking us one day. I protested at first but she said that I would enjoy this in the morning. He was still knocked out when Mizue came came back with two boxes of hair dye. I cocked my eyebrow at her and she said, "It's his original hair color. And I was going to get back my black hair." I shook my head. She told me to hold his head up and took out a scissor. My eyes widened. "Relax. I'm just cutting some of his hair. The long hair in the back still gets on my nerves for some reason." I couldn't argue with that. That hair was a bit weird. She carefully cut off the little tail, but left a little bit of it still there, and trimmed the rest of his hair so it looked more 'boyish' than 'cool'. She also did this thing with his bangs so that the right eye was still behind his bangs but the left eye was mostly visible by a partition of the bangs. When that was over she took over and wet his hair, dyed, and shampooed it. After that she sat him one the floor. "If he had some black makeup on he'd look emo." I said looking at his face. Mizue and I looked at each other and then we grinned. "I'll be right back." she said and ran back upstairs.

After two minutes she was back and handed me black nail polish. She had eyeliner, a comb, scissors, face powder, and bright red lipstick. I started with the nails while she did the face powder first. Then she started with the eyeliner. I was done with the whole left hand and two fingers of the right when Mizue asked me, "Do you think that he really needs the lip stick?" I looked him over. He had paler skin and a not too thick layer of eyeliner. His hair was now black and his lips were a pinkish color. "Uuuumm…I don't think so." I told her. She nodded and put it down. "Okay so he's going to wake up any minute now. You go and get back to your room. You don't have to lock it. He wouldn't dare go into the room when Kyoko is in it. All I have to do is lock mine and barricade the balcony door. Now go." she ordered. I ran out but then I waited for at the top of the stairs. When she got up to where I was I offered to carry some of the things. She didn't let me because all of the things go to her room. We heard some sounds down stairs. "Shit." we hissed and ran for it. Mizue shut the door because he won't be able to pop up in front of us if he can't get through the door automatically. After that we ran up the second stair case and shut the doors to our rooms. To my relief Kyoko was still asleep and my worries were back. How would she be in the morning? Would she still be upset? Would she get over it? Will she forgive him or will she decide to never see him again? I don't know but I hope that whatever happens it's for the best.

.**.:~: Reino POV :~:.**.

I read the note that Mizue left again. _You're going to thank me later_. Thank her. Really? She knocked me out, cut my hair, dyed it back to black, and made me look freaking emo! I know that I dyed her hair red but she didn't have to do this! I used to be emo before about three years ago but I out grew that and don't like it as much. I tried to wash of the make up. It worked. Sort of. The face powder came of but the eyeliner didn't. Speaking of eyeliner in was right next to the sink. I picked it up and read the label. Water proof. Of course. I sighed and made my way back to my room. I obviously won't be getting any sleep. The reasons just keep adding up don't they? First I made Kyoko cry. Then I had to remember my parents. Now Mizue and, I bet Kanae, had to do _this_ to me. I sat on the bed and stared at a random wall. It happens that my desk was against that wall and there was an outfit folding at the top of it. I walked over to it and unfolded it. It was a short sleeve, black, V neck shirt with white paint spatters going from the bottom up. A long sleeve, grey T-shirt, black jeans, a white silver studded belt, elbow length arm warmers, one buckled wristband that was mostly silver, and a few rings. I found a black choker that fell down and a mini plastic bag with ear rings. Over all the outfit was very emo-ish. I can't believe I had these things in my closet. There is no way I am going to where them. I left it all on the desk and went back to the bed.

I lied down and thought about what I was going to do tomorrow. We all are reconsidering about quitting the band. I do like music but I don't enjoy it enough to make it my profession. Acting still doesn't seem that appealing to me. I mean the idea is interesting but I don't know if I could do it. Shizuru is pretty good. We saw some play he did in middle school and we were all surprised. Kiyora **(Keyboard) **and Dasuku **(Guitar) **tried to do it but they can't act if it meant saving their lives. Miroku and I didn't even bother trying. Shizuru said that he could act and play at the same time. There are many musicians who do both. Sho Fuwa acted in his PV for Prisoner. Even if he did the work of an amateur he still acts well enough. Mizue is forcing us to switch agencies from ours to LME. Just because she's my sister who is a model and a bit of an actress and I am her brother who sings doesn't mean that we have to be in the same agency. We had a huge fight about it last week. She ended of winning because she was getting on my nerves and when I yelled out "Fine!" she said, "Good because then you could see Kyoko more often if you do." Damn. Why does she have to be right about that. She's using my weakness! I tried using her weakness but apparently she doesn't have one. Mom and dad don't upset her. Well it does but she knows how to repress emotions perfectly.

She has four sides to her. First is the everyday girl who is friends with everybody and you can't help but love her. She is very playful and loves to trick people. Second is the sensitive girl who breaks down on a tragic topic. That part almost never comes. Third is the devious and diabolical demon who isn't afraid of anything or anyone but everything and everyone is afraid of her. There's an even more severe part attached to the third part of her that only came out twice. That part of her will not hesitate to kill. She is ruthless and merciless but she makes sure that no evidence leads to her. That part of her really _is_ a demon…

The last part is the wise side. She knows how to comfort someone who lost their whole life and she knows how to take care of things. She makes everything better. Even though she has a major twisted way to do it. It's not _exactly_ being sensitive but it works. Those are the reasons that I live with her. It's either I need her or she needs me. I need the wise and lovable part and she needs me when she is breaking apart or enraged. The first time it happened was when she first got her powers. The second that she got that mad was when I was 12. Some kids were picking on me and they got pretty violent. I ended up with a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, and lot of bruises. I didn't tell her who did it though. She found out herself.

I looked at the clock. Four thirty two. Wow. I didn't know it was that late. I have to meet the guys at ten so I have less than six hours to kill. What to do? I could try getting rvenge on Mizue and Kanae. Perfect. I don't know Kanae well so I don't know what would make her tick. Mizue on the other hand already takes forever to get back at. Mizue likes to draw, read, play music, listen to music, and always needs something to do. She gets bored really easily. She is a model and acted in like three movies just because she wanted something to do. **(That's how serious her 'condition' is.)** She played small roles because she is an incredible model so she is busy and can't put a lot of time in movie roles without having no time for personal things. Kanae seems like the over protective friend, takes her job seriously, and doesn't tolerate immaturity. On the inside she is very caring and I bet has a few weaknesses I can use in the future. I'll have to get to her later.

Mizue currently has nothing that can make this easy for me so I'll have to put a lot of effort to this. I just recently dyed her hair red and she might have dyed it back by now so I can't do that again. She mostly likes dark colors but she doesn't have a problem with the others as long as it isn't pink. Apparently pink is okay but too much of it is scary. **(I saw my cousin's room once and I never went in there again. Everything was pink, white, and fuzzy. It was waaaaaaaaaaay too girly for me.)**

I think I have an idea for what I can do to Mizue. This is perfect. I'm going to need the rest of the bands help though. I can't wait for the morning.

**-------------------------------- Morning!! Still Reino POV ---------------------------------**

It is now 8:23 in the morning. The whole time I was going over the plan for my revenge against Mizue and worrying about Kyoko. I told myself to not think about it but I can't do it. She was so mad and hurt. Anyone would worry. I sighed and walked out of my room to see Mizue right in front of me. I jumped a little but then I composed myself. "What?" I asked her. I noticed her hair was still red. "First of all it's still red because there wasn't enough dye. Second of all don't go to Kyoko. She's a lot calmer but you should wait for her to come to you. And third, you can not expect me to allow you to go out in that outfit." she scoffed at the last part. I looked myself over. I had on a black button up shirt and dark blue jeans. I didn't see anything wrong with it. "You are going to go back in there and put on the outfit that I laid out for you." she ordered. "And what makes you think that I am going to comply?" I asked her. She smirked. "I went very easy on you when you dyed my hair. That doesn't mean that your off the hook." The look she gave me was something even the devil would envy. I rushed into the room and quickly changed into the outfit she put out for me.

When I had all of the things on I heard the door open and close and turned to see Mizue sitting on my bed. She bit her lip and looked me over. "Take off the choker." she told me. I did as she said and handed it to her. She put it back into one of the drawers and went into another one. She pulled out a white tie that I didn't know I owned and told me to put it on. Like I knew how. She roller her eyes and put it on for me. It looked pretty good. "There you go. And just a reminder. You'll thank me later." With that she left my room. I stared at the mirror for a minute and walked out of my room to find, thank god, no one out there to give me anymore threats. I wanted to go to the roof but I remembered that the only way were either Mizue's or my room so I had to go back in my room and open the door to the balcony. I walked up the staircase that lead to the roof. I was a few feet behind the table that was put up here when I realized that someone else was here too.

The girl had a red, short sleeve button up shirt. A pleated, black and white plaid skirt. Red knee length stockings, and black converses. On her arms were black and white checkered arm warmers and a red watch. I noticed that she also had a black tie on. It was a kind of rocker school girl image. Her orange bangs were pulled to the side with a black hair clip. Her make up was simple. I little bit of red eye shadow and a bit of eyeliner. Her lips were shining in the rising sun so I assumed that she was wearing lip gloss. I stared at Kyoko for a while. She looked gorgeous! Her back was against the railing but she was facing the rising sun. It took a while before I remembered what Mizue said. _Don't go to her. Wait for her to come to you._ I took one step back but Kyoko turned her head in my direction. I mentally cursed. There wasn't anything that I could do. If I run she'll most likely be offended. If I say something she might get upset. I was at a complete loss right now. I just stood there and we both stared into each others eyes.

It hurt to look into her. I couldn't see anything. Not pain, anger, not any shred of life. Before I could clearly see what I did to her. Now I don't know.

She looked down now. Then looked back at me. She took one step towards me. Another step. And then another. One step after another until she was directly if front of me. I looked into her eyes again and they were brimming with tears. I brought my hand up to her face but she slapped it away. Instead she threw her hands around my neck and hugged me tightly. My eyes were wide and it took a moment for my brain to function again. I wrapped my arms around her waist just as tightly for her comfort. She relaxed when I did so.

"I'm sorry." she murmured onto my neck. What? "Why are you apologizing?" I asked. I was the one that she was mad at. Not the other way around. "I overreacted. I know that you were trying to protect me and that's why you didn't tell me sooner." she pulled back just enough to look at me. "Kyoko. I don't want you to apologize for something like that. It was entirely my fault. When I told Mizue about you a few months ago she did a bit of research and found out about your father. She told me that I had to tell you but I said no. I forced her to keep quiet and stay away from you so that she wouldn't tell you. I didn't think that you were ready."

"I kind of wasn't but I still think you should have told me earlier." She unlocked one hand from around my neck and caressed the mark on my cheek. It was almost gone but it was still visible. Kyoko then leaned forward and kissed my cheek where the mark was. I closed my eyes in content when she wrapped her arms around my neck again. "I should probably tell you something." Her tone was wary. "What?" I asked. "Sho called me yesterday. He wants to talk to me. So he asked me to meet him. In private." she said. I froze. The thought of Sho wanting to be alone with Kyoko wasn't something that I welcomed with open arms. "Reino?" she asked looking at me. "What…did you tell him?" I asked her monotonously. "I told him yes but I'll choose when and where." she hesitated and asked, "Is that okay?" She looked so damn cute when she was worried! "It's fine. But I have to be there." I told her. She completely let go of me and took a few steps back. "I think that would be a terrible idea." she said. Wow. She's still blunt. "How do you think Sho would react if you come with me. He's very immature so he would definitely freak and make a scene. And then he just might try to kill you. You may have been working out but I think that even I can take you. Also he will not listen to us if we tried to explain-" I placed a finger on her lips. "You're right. That would happen if I was standing with you. But what if I was just nearby. To just make sure he doesn't try anything. Just because he knew you for so long doesn't mean that there aren't limits." I tried to cover up the jealousy that was taunting me. I didn't like that Fuwa knew more about her than I do. I failed. Miserably. "Aww…you are jealous!" she said pinching my cheeks. So much for acting. I grabbed her wrists and told her, "Please don't do that." she grinned and I asked her, "So are you really okay? About your father?" She nodded. I didn't believe her. "Okay fine. I'm going to try and get over it as much as I can. We all know that I won't be completely okay. It's my dad. I never met him before. Well I have some people who are just like fathers to me at least." she said. "Who?" I asked when she said _people_. I know about the taisho guy but who else is there? "One is the taisho of the place that I live. Another is Hizuri Kuu."

"Hizuri Kuu?! Since when?" I asked. "Oh. Yeah. You don't know about that. I was assigned to be his caretaker when he was in Japan. We fought, I cried, and the next thing I new I was calling him 'father'." she said. She's editing. A lot. I _could_ always find out the whole thing myself by just touching her but I don't think she'd appreciate that.

"Well that's…interesting. It's not everyday the girl you love ends up having a father daughter relationship with the greatest actor in Japan." I said. She blushed at the word love and looked down. Why do I find everything she does cute? Oh yeah. The love situation.

"Lets go back inside." I said. She nodded and we started making our way down. "Wait a minute." she said when we were in Mizue's room. I still didn't want her to see my room. "I don't exactly know why I didn't ask you this before but what's with the emo image?"

"That's Mizue's and your friend's fault. They knocked me out and did this to me. Mizue most likely wanted revenge for what I did to her hair and Kanae wanted to release her anger out on me by making me look like this. I think now she knows that I'm not fond of the emo thing." I told her, frowning. She bit her lip and touched the black strands of hair over my eye. "Actually I find that you look very…attractive like this." she said a bit seductively, probably unaware of it. My breath hitched. Oh please don't do this to me. She brought her face closer to mine and I didn't know that I did the same until our lips met. I know we kissed twice before this but those times _we_ didn't kiss. The first time I kissed her and the second time she kissed me. This time was so different. In a good way. Both of our lips moved in sync and it was so…ethereal. Her lips were so soft and so sweet. She tasted like fresh apples. Her hands made their way around my neck and one of her hands tangled into my hair. One of my hands held her cheek while the other one snaked it's way around her waist, refusing to let go. We continued kissing each other for who knew how long.

I didn't hear the door to the room open until I heard Mizue say, "Oh no. _No_. None of that is happening in _my_ room." She came over to us and had a questioning look. Kyoko and I both blushed madly and disentangled ourselves from each other. She cough in an embarrassed manner and pursed her lips as if she was trying not to smile. Mizue rolled her eyes and started dragging us down stairs for breakfast. "I don't know what the hell caused that little scene in there but I don't want to see in _my_ room again." she warned. The way she was dragging us kept on making us trip every now and then. When we were going down the stairs she at least slowed down a bit so we wouldn't die but we still tripped a little. Mizue let us go when we were at the bottom of the stairs. I glanced at Kyoko and she was looking down. Her blush was clearly visible. I doubt mine is any different. When we all got to the dining room I noticed why Kyoko looked like the way she did now. She, Mizue, and Kanae were all dressed in the same theme.

Mizue had almost the same thing as Kyoko but her colors were only red and black. Well the red was more like maroon. Mizue's skirt was like Kyoko's but it was maroon instead of black. She had a black polo and red tie. Black stockings and red converses. She also had her hair tied in a ponytail. Kanae's colors were white and purple. Her outfit was the exact same as Mizue's but instead of stockings and converses she had white knee length boots. Her hair was let down. Kanae looked up at me and smirked. I started getting nervous.

.**.:~: Kyoko POV :~:.**.

I glanced at Reino. He looked nervous when Moko smirked at him. I lifted my hand to touch my lips. I can't believe I just did that. What's even more surprising is that I don't feel awkward about it. I _liked_ it. Wait. Liked is a _major_ understatement. Oh my god what am I turning into?! I looked at Reino again and blushed. I heard an 'aww' right next to me. I turned to Mizue and lightly smacked her in the arm. She laughed and walked over to Moko to whisper something in her ear. At first she was furious. Then she looked thoughtful. Finally she rested on scheming. Oh crap. Now I'm getting nervous.

She now smirked at me and I am 100% sure that Mizue just told her about our…moment in her room. I groaned. "Moko please don't look at me like that. Your making me really nervous." I begged. She just turned away but she was still smirking. I groaned again. Why? Why do they have to do this? Mizue, Moko, and I became fast friends and we all like each other to be best friends but right now I'm not so sure about it. I was going to sit down for breakfast but I saw something at the corner of my eye. I turned around but there was only a large plant there. I could have sworn I saw something blue instead of green.

.**.:~: Mizue POV :~:.**.

I was looking between Kyoko and what she was looking at. Well more like who. There's this ghost that often comes by for some reason. He's a little boy around the age of 6 and he wears a sky blue hoodie, kaki shorts, and white sneakers. He doesn't say much. He just stares mostly. He'll ask questions like 'what are you doing', and 'what is that'. But not much more. When Reino and I ask questions he doesn't really answer unless it's a yes or no question. Even then he just nods or shakes his head. We've grown to like his company. Unusually he's a good listener. Most ghosts don't really let us talk more than a few sentences. We don't know his name. Like I said he's not much of a talker. The boy looked at me and asked, "Who is she?". I glanced at Kyoko and decided not to answer in front of her. I mouthed 'later' to him and he nodded and left. Like that fade into the fog type of left. Reino was staring me. I just shook my head in a way to tell him not to worry about it. You won't be able to see ghost if they don't want you to. He didn't see the kid but he saw me tell him later. He obviously didn't notice that Kyoko got a slight glimpse of the boy. I'd have to pay more attention to Kyoko now. Just to make sure how much she develops. That fact that she just noticed a ghost is enough of an alerter.

Reino looked at me suspiciously but it let it go for now and sat on the table. We all did the same and started eating. Breakfast was chocolate chip pancakes **(My favorite. I want some right now. ^-^)** and fruits. I got some OJ along with Kanae while the other two got water. When the realized they answered at the same time they blushed. Cute.

"So, Kyoko." I started. She looked up at me. "How was your morning?" I asked pleasantly. Kanae snickered and Reino started to choke. Kyoko gulped and said, "It was nice." I grinned wickedly. "How about you Rei?" I asked him. He glared at me and said, "It was different." Kanae took over this time. "Different huh. In a good way or a bad way?"

"Really good." he said immediately not realizing it. Kanae and I broke out in hysterics. Him and Kyoko both blushed furiously and he started stuttering vague words. Oh my god. The things this boy does. It's good that he met Kyoko. I didn't like the reason why he started singing professionally. I understood the reason but that didn't mean that I approved. She's changing him. And they are good changes.

Our laughs died down but Kanae was still snickering. Kyoko was still blushing. Kind of. I could see it but it's faded. Reino on the other hand still had a _long_ way to go before that flame even starts to calm down. His whole face is red. "Hey Kyoko. Do you like what we did to Reino?" I asked. Her blush reappeared and Reino's I think got darker. "On second thought, don't answer it. Those blushes are enough to kill you." I'm serious. The redness is worrying me. How much blood do they have in their bodies? They didn't say anything for a few minutes. "You know you guys never told us what _all_ of your abilities are." Kanae said. Oh. That's true.

"Yeah. Reino said something about this thing you have but you don't use it much." Kyoko added. "Yeah, you see. Well you know how we have short distance teleportation and it's really common. Almost all of us have it. The thing Reino is talking about is the memory manipulation. I can erase and bring back any memory. To erase something very specific the person has to be thinking about it. Other than that I can do anything else. To bring back memories is a bit harder. I mean I can do it easily but it drains more energy. The more memories there are the more energy it takes. I can also levitate things."

"Levite as in telekinesis?" Kyoko asked. "Sort of. It's not that powerful. Like say someone is falling. they'll still fall but it'll be like landing on a bed. It's the memory thing that I don't use much. Reino's is kind of similar to that but it's also very different." I told them.

"Does this by any chance have anything to do with why you know so much about my past?" Kyoko asked. "Actually it does." he started. "I can look into peoples pasts. I have to be touching them when I do though. That's how I found out about you. Remember that day when you, Fuwa, and my band were in that room? When I touched you I may have peaked into your past. There are some times that if one persons past is so terrible and I touch them their past just seeps into me. Even if I don't want it to. I can do the same for things like a pen. If I focus hard enough I can see what someone wrote with it. Remember when I touched that stone of yours?" he asked Kyoko. She nodded. "You threw it back as if it shocked you."

"That's because the previous owners memories were so bad that it just came into me. That's why I threw it back. It was a bit more than I could handle. I met one person who's past was so dark that it hurt to watch. I didn't want to see it. So I make sure that I don't ever have to see him again. I don't want to risk getting hurt because-"

"Because your not afraid of death but only pain. I got it." Kyoko teased, lightening the tense atmosphere. He told me about that. I figured that Tsuruga Ren was different but I was surprised to see how different. He always seemed really boring to me. Not someone I'd want to be friends with but not someone I have a problem with either. After Rei told me about it I wondered what would make him explode. I found out yesterday. I'm pretty sure that Rei also knows that if any other guy courts Kyoko then Tsuruga Ren will become Kuon Hizuri. "So who is this person?" Kyoko asked. Uh oh. I glanced at Reino. "You don't know him. He's some foreigner. I don't know his name but I could tell because he was a blonde." What a lying man. Well it's only a partial lie. Kyoko really doesn't know Kuon. She knows Ren. "So have you succeeded on avoiding him?" She asked. "So far, yes."

It'll be harder. Vie Ghoul is being transferred to LME. So Not only will he see Kyoko but the other guy as well. It wasn't that hard getting them in. His agency just needed a bit of threatening to let them go and Mr. Takarada actually owed me for a favor I did for him. Which reminds me. I have to wrap the chocolates. "Kyoko, are you giving anyone chocolates? It is Valentines day after all." I told her, completely changing the topic. "We still have to put them in the packages." She groaned. "What time do you have work?" I asked. "We have to get there by 11. Right now is 9:30." Kanae said. "Okay. I'll drive you both to the Darumaya so you can get your things. Then I'll drive you guys to work with me. I have to get there at the same time as you." They both thought about it and agreed. "What about me?" Rei asked. "You have to get there by ten so you can't drive them. Actually shouldn't you be leaving right now?" I asked. He checked his watch. "Crap! I'll se you guys later." He ran out the room and went upstairs. Then he came back down with his messenger bag. We were all at the door by the time he got down. I don't know why. First Kyoko got up and then Kanae and I just followed, confused. He immediately walked out the door.

"So you're going to walk?" I asked like he was stupid. Which he was actually. He stopped and came back inside to get the keys from the coffee table. "Am I forgetting anything else?" he asked standing in front of me. I shook my head. Then out of no where he turned to Kyoko, pecked her on the lips, and left without looking back. Kanae made 'oohhh' sounds while I whistled at her flushed face. "Were you hoping for that to happen or what? Because so far that seems to be the only explanation for why you randomly walked over here." Kanae told her.

"I don't really know why I came. I just heard a voice tell me to." she said looking confused. A voice? I heard a giggle come from behind me and I turned slightly to see who it was. It was the boy. He winked at me and that was when I figured it out. Every time I see him I like the boy more and more. He's a sneaky little rat. But I should tell him not to do that again. At least until Kyoko asks about why she's seeing dead people. "We should leave now too. We have to get your chocolates wrapped." I told them. They nodded and went upstairs to get their coats. When they were out of hearing distance I turned to the boy. "Good one." I told him. He smiled. "But you might want to refrain from doing that again. She's just starting to see ghosts. We don't want to freak her out." I warned him. He sighed and said, "Fine. But I won't make any promises." Then he disappeared. Since when does he have an interest in someone else like that? I shook my head and smiled. That girl really can change people. Live and dead. **(Let me just tell you now that this boy is a good ghost and as long as I own Happy Now? he's staying that way. I can't make any promises about the other ghost though.)**

* * *

**Yeah i know bad ending. Review please!! Or look at the PREVIEW please!!!**

* * *

Then I felt my phone vibrate. I flipped it open when the caller ID said it was Mizue. "Yeah?"

"_Reino?"_ she asked sounding nervous. That's odd. "What's wrong?" I asked. The guys all sat forward when they heard my worried tone so I put it on speaker. _"You remember Akito, right?"_ she asked.

"The vision guy?" Miroku asked. I nodded. "Yeah. Did he have another vision?"

"_Um…yes…and it's really bad. It includes both you and Kyoko."_ Oh no. Akito's visions are usually those of death or disasters.

"What did he see?" I asked with a tightness in my voice. The guys all seemed worried too. Even though they never officially met Kyoko they still see her as someone important.

**Yeah it wasn't that long but i'll try to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

.**.:~: Reino POV :~:.**.

What the heck is happening to me! Why the heck did I kiss her goodbye as if she was my wife?…my wife…I smiled. It's too easy to see her as my wife.

Wait.

Aren't I going to fast with this? I mean were not even officially boyfriend and girlfriend and I'm already imaging the rest of my life with her.

I parked in my usual spot but didn't get out yet. I wonder if I should talk to the guys. I know Miroku was in a pretty serious relationship until they decided to break it off due to distance because she lives in America. I sighed and got out. I went to our usual room that we use jut to hang out. I noticed a lot of people passing by gave me confused looks. I'm going to kill Mizue and Kanae.

I opened the door and walked in to see all of the guys sitting and turned to look at me. "Who the heck are you?" Dasuku asked pointing at me. Fantastic. He doesn't recognize me. "I'm Reino you dumb ass." I told him sounding pissed. They were all quiet for a minute. "No way. What happened to you, man?" Miroku asked. "Mizue. And Kanae Kotonami too this time." At first they were silent. Then they started to crack up. "Dude, you look totally emo!" Kiyora said.

"Shut up. That was one of the reasons I died my hair white." I grumbled sitting down next to him. "Sorry but I should tell you that you actually look better than you did before."

"Leave me alone." I sulked. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I flipped it open when the caller ID said it was Mizue. "Yeah?"

"_Reino?"_ she asked sounding nervous. That's odd. "What's wrong?" I asked. The guys all sat forward when they heard my worried tone so I put it on speaker. _"You remember Akito, right?"_ she asked.

"The vision guy?" Miroku asked. I nodded. "Yeah. Did he have another vision?"

"_Um…yes…and it's really bad. It includes both you and Kyoko."_ Oh no. Akito's visions aren't always bad but when they are then they are _really_ bad.

"What did he see?" I asked with a tightness in my voice. The guys all seemed worried too. Even though they never officially met Kyoko they still see her as someone important.

"_Before I tell you, I want you to know that this vision is one that is further than the usual. Most of his visions show what'll happen in a matter of days to weeks but he rarely gets one that is more than a year away. This one is at least two years because he said he saw you in a hospital. You looked taller and around twenty. He also saw Kyoko. Her hair was black again and was at the middle of her back. He thinks she got in some sort of accident because she had some cuts on her arm but couldn't see any more than that because she was crying a lot and you were holding her. You kept on telling her that it wasn't her fault and she was saying something like 'he can't be dead!' After that it blanked out"_

I didn't say anything for a minute. None of it made sense. "You said that it was at least two years from now right?" I asked. _"Yeah. At _least_. Could be more."_ she answered sounding normal. She was probably worried at how I'd take it and was nervous. "If that's the case then theirs a 90% chance that it won't come true. He had four more visions of distant futures like that and they never came true. When you were 14 he said that you were going to be in a car accident when you turned 17 but the closest thing that happened to something like that was when I just shoved you and you and you hit the car. He also had a vision that he'd die when he was 19 because of a deep gash on his arm on March 16th but all he got was a big paper cut. The worst case scenario that could come out of that vision is if Kyoko sprained her wrist and some guy hit his head. You shouldn't worry about it." I told her.

"_Oh thank god. I thought you were going to freak because it was Kyoko. I never did think it would happen but I just thought you should know." _she said laughing now. "Well I almost did until I considered what you said about the two year thing."

"I bet your feeling quite giddy on the inside because that vision of his shows you both would probably still stay together for at least two years." Miroku said slyly knowing that I really was happy about that certain bit of information. I glared at him but they all, including Mizue, laughed. "Oh, but you were the one who said that the possibility of that vision coming true was nearly impossible so maybe you guys won't last." Dasuku said laughing. I scowled when they all started laughing again. "Yeah go ahead and crush all my hopes." I said dramatically.

"_How melodramatic, Rei. Are you sure I shouldn't tell Kyoko that you could be gay?"_ Mizue laughed. _"Who's gay?"_ I heard from the other line. Was that Kyoko? Brilliant. Mizue better not say anything. _"No one. I was joking about something to the guys." _Mizue told her. I love my sister. _"Okay…whatever. By the way we should go to LME now."_ I heard Kanae say. _"Sure. Speaking of LME, you can thank me later guys!"_ and then she hung up. What the hell does that _that_ mean?

.**.:~: Kyoko's POV :~:.**.

We were now at LME and for some reason everyone seems to in a rush. Why? "What's happening?" Kanae asked. "Well, it is Valentine's Day. And the President does have a tendency to be a bit…weird when it comes to things like these. What do you _think_ is going on?" Mizue asked looking around. Of course. I hope it's not something too eccentric.

"So Kyoko, where's your dad? Hizuri, I mean." Mizue asked. Moko and I looked at her with wide eyes. "How do I know? Easy. When he left for Japan you called him 'father' and I saw him here just yesterday. His disguise didn't really work. Well I could tell any way." she explained. We just laughed. She's amazing.

" I don't really know yet. I want to give him chocolates for being so awesome." I said. "This girl is freaky. She made at _least _ten extra boxes of chocolates and Kuu will probably get 5 of them because of his…eating disorder." Kanae said snickering. We all laughed. "It's not an eating disorder. They deal with emotional problems." I said defending him.

"Okay fine. An eating abnormality." she corrected. "Sounds like you guys are talking about Hizuri Kuu." a voice said from behind. I gasped and turned around. "Oh. Good morning Mr. Tsuruga, Mr. Yashiro." I said smiling. "Morning!" the other two said.

"Kyoko! Kanae! Long time no see!" Mr. Yashiro exclaimed. Kanae, Mizue, and I looked at each other and then back at him. "We just saw you yesterday." I told him. Mr. Tsuruga actually snickered a little at Mr. Yashiro's flustered face. "So Happy Valentines Day! By the way I'm Mizue Seki. **(Or Seki Mizue. Either way I made Seki become Mizue and Rei's last name.)** I'm a friend of Kanae and Kyoko." she said extending her hand. They shook it and Mr. Tsuruga asked, "You're the lead model for Junk, right? It's a very popular brand now among teens." **(Junk is a random brand that came to me. I know there's one in real life that is called 'Dirty Laundry' so that's where I got the name. But the kind of clothing are nothing alike. I think because I just think of all of their outfits from my mind.)**

"That's right. Actually we're all wearing the clothes from Junk. They let me keep the sample's but they haven't come out yet. I thought it'd be good for publicity when I realized that Kyoko and Kanae would look perfect in them." Mizue said, praising us.

"I didn't know these were clothes from Junk." Kanae said. "I said they didn't come out yet. I actually need a favor from you guys. After you're done giving out chocolates go to Mr. Sawara and he'll explain." Mizue said. Then all of a sudden there was a loud bang.

"Hello everybody in LME! Happy Valentines Day! Love is in the air!" the president shouted. He was dressed as the King of Hearts. Well that's what it looks like. He has clothes for royalty and he was wearing red, white, some gold and his throne was shaped like a giant pink heart. The extras were in similar clothing and were dancing around. One guys was dressed in regular clothes and was driving the platform thing that the President was standing on with his throne. Another bang came from behind us and it was a confetti shooter. I guess that's where the other one came from. "I told you." Mizue whispered.

"Thank _god_ he didn't come as a cupid." Kanae said. We all tried to picture that and then laughed. "Ew! Bad mental images!" I said hitting my head a little. Mr. Takarada got out a mike and said, "Ms. Mogami! Ms. Kotonami! I'm hoping you both have some chocolates to give out to people! Like say for example…" he let the sentence hang because he was pointing at himself with a puppy dog face. I giggled. "Speaking of chocolates." Mizue murmured. She got a red rectangular box out that had a white ribbon close it. She walked towards Mr. Tsuruga's direction and said, "Excuse me."

He looked confused but moved aside and Mizue started walking up to the President. She smiled and handed him the chocolates. It looks like he was thanking her and then they started talking about something else. "I thought she going to give those to _you_, Ren." Mr. Yashiro said staring at Mizue. "Me too. I actually got scared for a second." Mr. Tsuruga said. I looked at him weirdly. "Why'd you get scared?"

"I don't know. She doesn't look like the type to give chocolates to a guy she likes. So when she just came up to me it just looked a little bit out of place. I'm assuming that chocolates she's giving the president are for gratitude because if she _likes _him then…" I get it. That would be really weird. We looked over at the two. Mizue kissed him on the cheek and came back to us.

"So what was that about?" Kanae and I asked. "Nothing really. He owed me a favor and I was just thanking him for it." She shrugged. I don't think she's lying. Sounds true enough. "Oh. Before I forget." Mizue went into her bag again and pulled out two white, rectangular boxes with red and pink hearts in a corner with pale pink ribbons with our names written on them. "For you." She said. We smiled and thanked her. Then Kanae and I reached into our own bags and pulled out two red identical boxes with plastic roses on the corners and both gave them to her. She said thank you.

"You can't get me anything for White Day." we all said at the same time. We just stood there for a second…and then we cracked up.

"Damn it." Mizue said. "I'm not making any promises." I was about to protest but she was already walking away while saying, "Gotta go!"

"Yeah. We're going to have to get used to that." Kanae said. I shrugged. "Whatever. Still can't help but love her." I said. "True." she agreed. Then we turned to look at and Mr. Yashiro. Wow. We _completely_ for got about them. "Well. That was interesting." Mr. Tsuruga said.

"More like weird." Nobody actually said that but you could tell Mr. Yashiro wanted to. "Yeah but don't worry about it." Kanae said.

"She seems nice. Looks like she's easy to get along with." Mr. Yashiro commented. I nodded and then remembered something. I reached into my bag again and took out two boxes that looked like Mizue's. I gave the first one to Mr. Yashiro. "Happy Valentines Day! Thank you for being such a good friend." I told him. He smiled widely and said, "Thank you and you're welcome."

Then I turned to Mr. Tsuruga. "This one is for you. For guiding me throughout the year and being not only my sempai but for also being a good friend to me." He stared at me for a second. Then he gave me his 'Angelic Smile'. "Thank you, Ms. Mogami." I smiled back. Mr. Yashiro was grinning creepy and unusually. I turned to Kanae to ask why but she just mouthed, "Don't ask me I have no idea." I shivered. It just looked so weird! Mr. Tsuruga noticed me shiver and asked, "Is something wrong?" I glanced at Mr. Yashiro and his smile was still there. Mr. Tsuruga turned to what I was looking at and immediately understood. I think he either gave him 'The Smile' or he glared because the air suddenly got cooler. "Uh…yeah. I think we should go. C'mon Moko." I said I bit nervously. "Those two seemed to have gotten weirder. Did something happen within the last twelve hours?" Moko asked when we were out of earshot. I shrugged. We were in front of Mr. Sawara's office. I knocked. "Come in." That wasn't Mr. Sawara's voice. We went in anyway. "Hey Kyoko!"

"Father!" I exclaimed running into his arms. He kissed the top of my head. "You know you could call me Dad. Father sounds so…old." He said. I saw that he wasn't wearing his disguise. Before he had a black wig on and sunglasses. **(I'm not sure I told you that before but that's why no one recognized him.)**

I giggled. "Dad." I tried it out. "I like it. Dad." He laughed. "Good to see you Kanae." he told her. She smiled and said, "It's good to see you too. Do you know where Mr. Sawara is?" Yeah. Where did he go? "He'll be back. Just went to get some coffee."

Just then the door opened and Mr. Sawara came in with two coffees in his hands. "Oh. Good morning you two." he greeted cheerily. "Morning." we greeted back. "Today you both have to deliver some papers and help arrange a new meeting room. The president has signed a new band and has a 5 year contract with them. Ms. Kotonami you need to go a meeting for your drama. Also Ms. Mogami is to be Mr. Hizuri's care taker starting from tonight and till the end of his stay." What?

"I don't remember seeing this one before I left." Mr. Sawara said. We all turning to look at Dad. "What?" he asked. He was the only one here until we came. The three of us raised our eye brows at him. "Dad?" I asked. Then he pouted. "That's not fair! I want to spend time with my daughter!" I smiled and shook my head. "You should have asked before. They are both too busy for about 4 more days." Mr. Sawara said drinking his coffee. **(Anyone else craving for some coffee right now?)**

He just pouted and we decided to ignore him. "Anyway you both have one other request. Apparently those clothes you are wearing are supposed to be in a fashion show _today_." he stretched. Kanae and I looked down at our clothes and then back at him, confused. "Your friend, Mizue, has requested to the designer that you both model those outfits at their show that'll occur in just 3 hours." No. Way.

"What?" Kanae and I shouted. "Don't panic. They do these kinds of things sometimes. They set up a stage somewhere, usually out in public, and have a show right there. It's a rather interesting publicity stunt. The last one was while you were on location." Unbelievable. This is un-freaking-believable! Mr. Sawara could tell we were about to blow because he said, "Calm down. Breath. She said you'd react this way but said that you'll thank her."

"Again? She said to us earlier. Just how many things did she do that we have to thank her so much for?" Moko seethed. "I mean she couldn't just tell us what was going on? It's not like I would have said no!"

"Apparently this is a test she is giving you guys." Mr. Sawara said. "What do you mean?" she and I asked. "This show is a test. She didn't say what for but if you pass it'll prove you are worthy of something."

"Worthy of what?" I asked. He shrugged and said, "Didn't say." My god. "I better not see her around today. I don't think I can do this." I started panicking. I've never been on a runway before! What the heck do you do there?

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean if you can act out Natsu and Mio in just a snap then I'm sure you can do a runway show." Moko said soothingly. "But this is _different_. I was acting out a character. When I act I lose myself in the role. I have almost no control except for going in or out of it. How am I supposed to walk down a runway and do nothing but walk? There has to be something else or it just doesn't work for me." I sat down on one of the chairs and put my head in my hands. "I already know you can do it. I've seen you walk like a model before and you're amazing. I've never done it before."

"Well isn't Natsu sort of a model figure? I guess you can get an idea from her. Just not completely. Put a little bit of yourself in it too." Moko suggested. That actually makes it so much easier.

"Okay. Oh! and before I forget…here you go!" I said pulling out 6 boxes of chocolate. One I gave to Mr. Sawara and the other 5 to Dad. "Five?" he asked. I cocked an eyebrow and asked, "You don't want them?"

"I do." he said quickly. "Good. Knowing your appetite you'd finish all of them in less than an hour." I said, teasing him. He pouted but started to eat the chocolates already. "These are so _good_! You made these?" he asked. "Moko and I both did."

"These are good. Oh. These files need to go to room A4 and the meeting room you need to arrange is B7." Mr. Sawara said. "On it. I'll see you later Dad." I said hugging him and walking out with Moko. "There aren't a lot of files. I'll take them to the room and you can wait for at B7." she said, obviously not letting me help on this one. "Okay." I said heading towards the elevator. I pressed 2 and leaned against the wall. I wonder what the new band is going to be like. The doors opened and I got out. B7 should be the 4th door to my left. Wait, no. It's to the right. I opened it and saw that the room was HUGE. I highly doubt that this is just for meetings.

There was a long rectangular table to my left that could seat about 14 people and the rest of the room was practically a living area. To my right was white living room set and a black coffee table. There was also a 42 inch flat screen with a home theater system. In the far left corner there is a kitchen complete with a microwave, coffee maker, stove, oven, fridge, black cabinets, and granite counter tops. In the far right corner it was full with several guitars (acoustic and electric), a drum set, and keyboards. There were also little cushions, a little table, and a couple shelves filled with note pads, and music score sheets. This kind of reminded me of Reino. I smiled. Then I heard someone whistle from behind me. "Whoa." she said. I turned around to see Moko admiring the room. "I know, right? But what are we supposed to do here? It looks perfectly fine to me."

"Well," she said taking out a piece of paper, "we are supposed to just clean up the area and organize any messes. Since I see no mess I guess we just clean the place. I got the left side of the room, you take that right." Moko said. There's a cabinet in the kitchen that had cleaning material so I grabbed a Windex and some paper towels. I dusted the T.V and cleaned the table, rearranged the pillows and pretty much anything else that needed to be done. By 12 we were done.

"Now that we're done with that we have about 2 more hours until the fashion show." Moko said. Oh God. Moko realized the tension in me so she said, "Just relax. When you're on a runway you have to be confident, look forward, and try not to move your torso as much. Try walking like Natsu right now." I nodded. I closed my eyes and focused. I can do this. When I opened my eyes I wasn't Kyoko anymore. I walked forward with one foot going in front of the other in a perfect catwalk. Then I walk back to where I was before and let go of Natsu.

Moko nodded and said, "That's good. Now when you're Natsu you tend to have a confident smirk. You want to be yourself in this. It's okay to walk confidently but you still want to be friendly. Try being a little flirtatious, smile instead of smirk, add a little skip to your walk like your bubbly personality. And remember when your at the end do a cute pose like looking over your shoulder or placing your hands on your hips and giving a little wink then walk back." I nodded trying to gather everything that she's told me.

Moko saw me think and gave me another helpful tip. "Okay, how about you do this. When your walking, think of Reino." Oh. I smiled. Now I get it. I hugged Moko and said, "Thank you! I get it now!"

Moko smiled and said "Fantastic. Now we just have to wait for the show." **(Please read the A/N at the bottom)**

* * *

**Okay i KNOW i haven't updated in forever but too many things happened. I had HSA and PSAT and finals and then a lot of deaths occurred this year so i was depressed and just couldn't concentrate on anything. I'm REALLY sorry that i took so long but i just want to THANK ALL OF YOU for reviewing and alerting to this fanfic because it really means a lot to me when you do that. I hope to make you proud and plan on updating within a week. I don't have a preview for you this time BUT i can tell you that you'll all find out what Mizue meant when she kept on saying that "You'll thank me later." Oh yeah, and Sho makes an appearance too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiyah everybody! ^-^ **

**I know. That was more than two weeks. I really feel stupid because i have the ending of the story figured out but no idea as to how to get there. And i'm sorry this is so short.**

**

* * *

**

**.:~: Kyoko POV :~:.**

Moko and I were at the Love Me lounge and we are BORED. She already went to her meeting which was like only thirty minutes and now we have 1 HOUR and fifteen minutes for the show to begin. "Why is today so boring?" Moko groaned. We were both lying up side down on the sofa and my head is starting to feel weird. "Is it just me or is your head also starting to feel kinda weird?" I asked Moko.

She was quiet for a second. "I feel it too. What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Maybe it means that our brain is getting too much blood or something because I'm starting to get a little dizzy." I said getting up right on the couch but then my head started hurting.

"Crap. I have a head ache." I said resting my head in my arms on the arm rest. Apparently Moko feels it too because I felt the couch move and heard her complain about it. Then the door opened. "Who is it?" I said not pulling my head up.

"Kyoko? Are you both okay?" I heard Mr. Yashiro say. If he's here then the other should be here too. "We're fine. We were just sitting up side down and now because we got up too fast our heads hurt a little." Moko said for me. I started feeling better so I put my head up and said, "Hi guys." Moko had her head up to and she was leaning it against the back of it. "Did you need something?" I asked. Mr. Tsuruga smiled and said, "No. We actually just decided to drop by and say so…Hi."

"Hello." Moko and I said at the same time. We all laughed at that. "Excuse me!" someone said before busting into the room. Mizue was at the door and she was panting a little. "Okay good. You're here. We need to go NOW." she said grabbing our hands and hurriedly dragging us somewhere.

"What's going on?" I asked. Mr. Yashiro and Mr. Tsuruga were also following us. Probably because Mr. Yashiro wanted to.

"You know the fashion show that was supposed to happen in like and an hour and a half?" she asked not stopping. Oh no.

"What happened?" Moko asked. "Well my idiot of a friend, who is the designer, for some reason decided that he wants it in 15 minutes! So right now we have to get to make up and sort out the outfits you are going to model."

"Wait. I thought we were only doing the one we have on now." I said. "No. We all do 2 outfits because one is the rocker school girl type while the other is a kind of emo rocker type. Everything will be shades of grey, white, or black. But you don't have to worry because I already got your outfits but everyone else didn't yet so we have to HURRY." she said while her pace quickened. In about a minute we arrived at a stage with a LONG runway and there was a curtain hiding whatever was behind it. There was also a rather large audience with a lot of people from LME waiting for the show to start. "Whoa." I heard Moko whisper. "I know." I whispered back.

"You two stay there with the audience if you plan to stay." she said to Mr. Yashiro and Mr. Tsuruga who I forgot was with us. They nodded and then wished us luck. We thanked them and ushered into the back where all the models were getting ready. "Here are your second outfits." Mizue said, placing them on the backs of our chairs. "Maya and Hikaru will be doing your make up and hair." Then she started walking away. "Wait! Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm the showstopper." she said plainly. She saw our confused looks and explained. "Showstopper is a term used for last person to go on a runway, hence the word show_stopper_. A lot of times it's also the first person to go which in this case I'm doing both." Oh. Okay.

"Mizue!" a rather short blonde girl called. "Coming! I gotta go. Ruka gets REALLY feisty if you keep her waiting. Good luck!" Mizue said running. "You too!" we told her and then went to our designated stylists. Kanae had to go four tables down to Maya's station so I ended up with Hikaru. "Okay. Kyoko, right?" he asked. I nodded and he led me to a chair and got started immediately. "You're a rather cute girl so for this outfit I won't need to do much." I smiled at the compliment and told him thank you. "Sweety you don't need to thank me. Thank your genes that made you this pretty. I can see why Mizue chose you." he said applying black eyeliner onto me.

"Yeah. How did she manage to do that anyway?" I asked. "You don't know? Mizue actually designed some of these clothes." She's a designer?

"Really? When did that happen?" I asked him as he finished my makeup. Well Mizue and I have only know each other like what? Two? Three days?

"It was a surprise to everyone. Haruhi and Mizue have been friends for a while so it could be assumed that Mizue maybe gave ideas to Haruhi but about a week ago Haruhi announced that she and Mizue are officially copartners in JUNK." Hikaru was rambling now. "Mizue had an idea and the new line and Haruhi liked it a lot so she asked Mizue if she wanted to work with her for this and Mizue said yes. So now they're partners. The outfit you're wearing now was designed my Haruhi and the second one is by Mizue. Hers are mostly black, white, and grays with a little bit of other colors. I've seen your second outfit and it's perfect for you but I think that you'd look better if your hair was black." He finally stopped and took a deep breath.

Black hair, huh? "Black hair?" I asked. That's an interesting idea. "Maybe. My original hair color was black anyway. But for this outfit I think my orange hair goes better." I said pulling a lock of hair. Hikaru thought about that. "You're right. How about after you go, you hurry over here and I'll dye you're hair black. We have a kind that takes only about 7 minutes so you'll be fine because there are like 20 models after you go and then it takes about 5 minutes to set up the second part of the show." I looked at him for a minute.

"You have got to be the _best_ make up artist I've ever met." I told him. He grinned. "You know it." He gave me one final look over and said, "If I wasn't gay I would totally go for you right now." We both laughed and I said, "Well sorry but I kind of already have someone."

That got him interested.

"Really, now? And who, pray tell, is this?" Crap. Reino and I haven't even talked about this ourselves.

"Well," I started, "You might know him. I mean it was really recent and I'm not even sure if we're even dating. We haven't talked about it yet but I like him and he likes me and I feel something _amazing_ whenever he kisses me but I don't know what he wants. Or even what I want!" I sighed. I can't believe I said all that. I looked up at Hikaru and he was smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Tell me something. Is this guy Reino?" How the HELL did he find that out?

I just gaped at him. He laughed and said, "I know him. When Mizue and I hang out he and his band sometimes joins us. Oddly enough just yesterday I found him with a ridiculously dreamy look on his face and knew that it was a girl. I made him tell me and he said, _'She's amazing. I don't know if she's willing to be my girlfriend or not but when she kissed me…it was so…soft and loving. Sometime's I think how I was lucky enough to meet a girl like her. She's perfect.'_ I swear, the boy is absolutely in love with you."

I blushed and smiled. He's so sweet. "By the way if you're waiting for him to make the first move, you'll be waiting a little while. He's to scared to ask you because he thinks he'll scare you away." Hikaru said. I laughed a little. "Maybe I'll do something about it then."

* * *

**Yeah. That's right. I made another Hikaru in Skip Beat! and he's gay. The reason is because i wanted my friend (who's obviously gay) to be in here. But his name isn't Hikaru in real life.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiyah everybody! ^-^ **

**Yeah. So obviously i took a LONG time. I don't even have the right to apologize. I'm struggling with the plot for this and if any of you have any idea's you wanna throw at me then please do cuz i really need some. **

* * *

I blushed and smiled. He's so sweet. "By the way if you're waiting for him to make the first move, you'll be waiting a little while. He's to scared to ask you because he thinks he'll scare you away." Hikaru said. I laughed a little. "Maybe I'll do something about it then."

Hikaru laughed. "Kyoko!" I heard Kanae call. I looked towards the direction of where she called. I looked at her and she didn't look any different except for the fact that she had darker eye shadow and her lips were more scarlet than red. "Nice." I told her. "You too." I smiled. "Kanae this is Hikaru, my new buddy. And Hikaru, this is Kanae. My best buddy." They said hi and then we started talking about the show. "When is it supposed to start?" Kanae asked after a couple minutes. "Actually it should be starting any minute now. You two should get to your positions. Mizue is first then Kanae and then you Kyoko. Remember to not rush down the runway when you're coming back. Okay?" Hikaru said.

"Okay." I said and Kanae and I rushed to get in line. We both stood in front just at the end of the entrance to the stage and Mizue was standing in the middle of it with two closed white curtains in front of her. She seemed to be concentrating. A girl from the other end started counting down. 3...2...1...

Mizue opened her eyes with a playful grin on her face. She put her hands between the curtains and moved them aside. There was loud cheering and applause when the crowd saw her and then she started walking. It was like nothing I've ever seen before.

Sure I've seen Mizue on multiple shows that were posted online but watching her in person was an experience like no other. She was graceful, carefree, and dangerously powerful at the same time. Her every step showed how much control she had over the crowed.

Before I knew it Mizue was walking back and it was Kanae's turn. Watching Kanae wasn't anywhere near Mizue but it was still pretty amazing. Oh crap. I'm after her. Mizue saw me and apparently also saw the panic in my eyes and said, "Don't panic. Just imagine that it's only you out there. The stage is yours, so go out there and own it." Wow. That helped a LOT. I smiled at her in thanks and she said one last thing before she got ready for her other outfit. "Have fun." I'll try.

Kanae was heading back. I took a deep breath and stepped out at my cue. I'll admit I had to use Natsu for a second so that I'd actually move but after that it was all me. I'm glad too because this. Is. AWESOME! The feel of it is incredible. To make sure I didn't go down the runway with an amazed expression on my face I thought about Reino and found myself having a confident and slightly flirtatious grin on my face. When I got to the end I did a cute little pose and winked at everyone. There were a few laughs and more applause when I started walking away. After I got back stage I ran towards Hikaru's station. I quickly sat on my seat and he started watering my hair and applying the dye. "This is only temporary so the next time you wash your hair it'll come right off." he said while we were waiting. My next outfit was right next to me and I have to say, Mizue has incredible taste. It was a black dress that went a little over my knee's and had a loose corset tie design at the top. There was a white and silver toxic butterfly print on it. There was a white tank top to go under it otherwise it would be a bit…controversial. There were also white lace boots that went no further than the middle of my calf and a choker with a chain necklace. I like it.

Hikaru started combing my hair and lightly tousled it so it looked cute and a tiny bit choppy. "You look adorable." he said as he applied some light pink lip gloss on me. "Thank you so much!" I said when I looked at myself in the mirror. Maybe I should go back to my natural color. **(A/N: FORESHADOWING!)**

I quickly walked back over to my place in line this time it's me, Kanae, and then Mizue. Kanae was already there when I arrived and there are two other girls ahead of me. Kanae's outfit was simple and cute. She had on a plain white beater and some black cargo pants with chains hanging from the waist and some from each of the pockets. Her shoes were a pair of black and white Nikes and her was let out. "You look cute." she told me. I smiled and told her, "You look nice, too." I turned back and realized it was my turn. This time I walked down a bit more confidently or dominantly might be a better would. The outfit kind of calls for a strong and yet feminine persona. When I got back Kanae immediately went and I saw Mizue. She had on a black, loose yet formfitting, T-shirt that had ripped shoulders and had JUNK's logo on it. She also had dark grey denim shorts and leg warmers that went a about 2 inches above her knee with white dragons on them. There was also this white belt type thing that connected to the top of her legwarmers and belted around them too. Her shoes were probably Converse's but I'm not entirely sure because the legwarmers covered them a bit. She had on a chocker and a wrist band on her left wrist. I think her hair was also about 4 inches shorter because her angled cut starts in the middle of her cheek and ends 2 inches above the middle of her back. "I love your outfit." I told her. She smiled thanked me and then went off to end the show right after Kanae came back.

Everyone watched her as she walked down the runway. It was like she was in her own world where she ran everything and the only way to enter her world was to match up to her league. I highly doubt anyone could do that. She may not be the world's best Super Model but she has what it takes.

When she came back she turned towards the crowd again, smiled playfully, and closed the curtains. She turned towards Kanae and I and then hugged us. "You guys did great! Don't be surprised when other companies start offering you guys contracts to model or advertise their products." she said.

"Wait. _This_ was what you were planning the whole time? You were trying to help us?" I said sounding a bit upset. I don't want to get offers because I needed her help.

"Yes and no. I planned this but not really for what you think. True it would get you more offers but if JUNK offers you a contract then we can spend more time together at work AND Reino is also being offered a contract at JUNK. Don't tell him though. They haven't told him yet. I should tell you though. If JUNK offers you a contract it would be because they recognized you guys as a possible asset to the company. Not because I made them. There is a whole other branch that does that. I can only give them your pictures and make you a candidate. The only reason you guys modeled these clothes is because this is my own personal show so it was only temporary. Don't think that you can only get jobs because other people helped you because that's not it." I smiled. I should have known that she wasn't like that. She really does believe in us. I looked at Kanae and she was smiling too. But them Mizue continued talking. "Frankly you guys have a 5 to 10 percent chance of even getting in JUNK. They get between 20 and 50 candidates a week. If they choose you then it's because you have what they want. Personally I'm sure you do." I'll just think positively about that. I really do like the clothes by JUNK, though.

"Thank you for that." Kanae said to her. Uh oh. "I told you you'd thank me." Mizue grinned. "Yeah. Okay. You did. Now let's go change. You can't expect us to go around with these clothes all day." I said. "Don't worry. I brought you both a change of clothes because I knew you probably wouldn't think you'd need it." Was that pure consideration or was there a bit of teasing in it? "Why do you think of everything?" Kanae said. Mizue shrugged and we went back to the Love Me room while everyone else was going back to their own business and the crew started taking apart the runway.

There was a duffel bag next to the door when we got inside. "Where did that come from?" I asked. "Oh. I dropped it there when I first came in to get you two. Maybe you didn't see it because I just dragged you away like a kidnapper." Mizue said. We all laughed. She sat on one of the sofa's as we went to the washroom to take a shower from the show and then change.

.**.:~:** **Mizue POV :~:.**.

I sat on the couch and waited for Kyoko and Kanae to finish showering. When you have been modeling for at least one year you learn how not to sweat. I did a little but not enough to have to shower immediately. I don't have another job until 6 so I'll change later. For now I'm reading a book called _Venomous_. The book is _really_ good. It's by Christopher Krovatin and I've got to say I can really relate to the main character. He has an alter ego, probably due to his psychosis, that causes him to react extremely violently towards anyone who thwarts him. He's has problems socializing with others but he has a few friends who understands to an extent of what's going on and holds on to him. I used to be like that. Sort of. I only ever lose it when someone really does something that practically shouts _I dare you to try and kill me_. It's only happened twice in my whole life. The first time was when Reino was being bullied by some kids in 7th grade and I saw them. I kind of broke at least one of each of their bone's as a warning so you know how far I was willing to go. The second time was when-

"Hello?" someone said from the door.

**(I felt like i shouldn't end it here so now there's more.)**

I looked up and saw two men standing at the door. Mr. Yashiro and Ren. I smiled and said, "Hi. Did you need something?"

"Uh…actually we wanted to tell you all that the show was great. You all looked amazing." Mr. Yashiro said. "Thank you." I said putting my book down. "So. How are you?" I asked.

"You're bored and just trying to make conversation, aren't you?" Ren said. "Yup." I answered. "Actually I'm waiting for my brother to come. He was working for this other agency but I asked President to work something out for me and now he's transferring to LME."

"Oh really? I didn't know you had a brother. Who is he?" Mr. Yashiro asked curiously. Oh I can't wait for them to find out. "His name is-"

"Mizue!" someone shouted from behind the two men. Nice. Perfect timing. Ren and Mr. Yashiro turned around and Ren froze. Reino was stomping towards us with an irritated expression. "Hello brother dearest." I greeted pleasantly.

"Stop acting all innocent. Why did you do that?" He was upset that I got involved but I new he was mostly jumping for joy on the inside. "_This_ is your brother." Ren asked, shocked.

"Yes. I am. I'm Reino Seki. Have you met my sister, the Devil." Reino said still irritated.

"Ha Ha. That was _really_ funny. You should be a comedian instead of a singer. Notice the heavy sarcasm?" I told him. "Aaahhh!" someone shouted. We all turned around and saw Kyoko at the door that lead to the wash rooms. **(A/N: I think there wasn't one in the manga but now there is.)**

"Kyoko? What happened?" Kanae asked following her. "Oh my god. How did this happen?" she asked. Everyone looked at me. "Why am I finding this amusing?" I said laughing.

"Because you're evil and you enjoy messing with me. If Ren kills me because I used to stalk Kyoko then I blame you." Reino said.

"I know. Also you are sorry for stalking her in the first place, right?" I asked with evil lacing every word. I'm still a little upset about that.

"Of course I am." Reino said sitting next to me. "Then apologize to her right here." I told him. He looked at me weirdly. "Why _here_?"

"Just do it. Make it seem like the first apology. I'm making you do this in front of Ren because he needs to know that you actually do feel sorry about what you did." I whispered. He thought about it and nodded. I winced. Ugh. My stomach hurts for some reason.

Oh. That can't be good. Reino stared at me for a minute but he doesn't know what's going on. "Kyoko." he said standing up and walking towards her. She just stood there with a black expression. "I'm very sorry for everything I have put you through for the past several weeks. I was being stupid and I don't know _why_ I turned to stalking but I can honestly say now that I will never do something like that again." He gently took her hand in his. Ren looked like "The Scream" right now from Kyoko's lack of reaction. Reino continued. "I swear that I will never intentionally hurt you like that again." I smiled. He wasn't just doing this because I told him to. He's doing this to show Ren that he's sincere about his apology and he's showing everyone that he really does care for Kyoko. Everyone here understood that because Kanae smiled, Mr. Yashiro carefully glanced at Ren, and Ren's jaw hardened from noticing another form of competition. Then they all turned to see Kyoko's reply.

She just pursed her lips and then smiled sheepishly. "Thank you. And you're forgiven. Only because I know you really mean it but if you do something like that again then I will really kill you." she threatened playfully. I think Mr. Yashiro is having an aneurism and Ren's aura is about to burn everything in a 50 mile radius. "Ms. Mogami. May I speak to you?" he said. She was freaking out. Though she nodded patiently on the outside, I can still tell. I got up and made everyone else get out and wait with me behind the door. Kanae and I sat right next to it and started listening. Everyone stared at us. "What? He only asked to talk. He never said in private." Kanae said and resumed listening. A couple seconds later the other two joined us.

.**.:~: Ren's POV :~:.**.

**(A/N: Wow. It's been a while since I did Ren's POV. Let's see if I can do it well…)**

I can't believe this. She's forgiving him that easily? I sat on the sofa and placed my head in my hands. Normally I'd put on my fake smile and scold her but _this_ isn't normal.

"Why would you believe him so easily?" I asked her without raising my head. I didn't want to scare her by showing y face right now. "Because he showed me that he really was sorry." she said quietly. Wait. Let me think this through. Yesterday Mizue said that her brother was going to pick them up. Reino is her brother. She willingly got in a car with him so that must mean that she spoke to him before that otherwise she wouldn't trust him so easily. So when did this happen?

"When did he tell you?" I asked her while finally lifting my head. I probably still looked upset because she seemed nervous. "Actually it's been a little under a week."

"So for one week you've been keeping this from me? You forgave a person like _that_ so easily?" I asked seething. Now she was mad. "First of all, I don't get why _you_ are so upset. Frankly who I forgive has nothing to do with you." That…that's the first time she has ever spoken to me like that.

"I don't mean to seem disrespectful but you are being irrational. I know you are trying to protect me and I am grateful for that but I'm tired of being angry." What does that mean. She continued speaking. "I thought about my grudge towards Sho and realized that it was stupid and childish and the truth is that I got myself into it. What he did to me was hurtful and it makes sense for me to be angry at first but to hold on to it for so long? Why should I do that? This stupid revenge I was obsessed over was a waste of time. Why should I act for something like that? I love acting and I love everyone I met in showbiz. I actually have to thank Sho for that and that's why we agreed to meet and put this whole thing behind us. And the reason I forgave Reino was because he gave me a glimpse into what he went through. It's something that is a thousand times worse than everything that happened to me. He didn't tell me everything yet but I can tell he's been through so much that it made him make stupid decisions but he made up for it. If you would just speak to him. Listen to what he has to say then maybe you'd understand." She took a deep breath and started walking away from me. When she opened the door everyone was standing outside of it.

Mr. Yashiro looked confused mostly but he seemed to be siding with Kyoko. Kanae looked upset that Kyoko was upset. Mizue seemed to be thinking and she looked like she was reliving a moment. Reino looked…hurt. His face was blank but his eyes were chaotic and I started to wonder. Just what has he seen with those eyes? **(A/N: You'll find that out exactly what in the next chapter or the one after that.)**

* * *

**Thank you for following this story for so long. Remember to tell me any ideas you may have for Happy Now?**


	12. Face Down

**Hey peoples! Still need idea's so if you want to see something in this fic then just tell me in a review. I don't own Face Down. The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus does.**

* * *

.**.:~: Still Ren's POV :~:.**.

Kyoko walked towards Reino. "Are you okay?" she asked him quietly. She cares about him. He smiled a little and nodded. Then he seemed to be pensive. Mizue grinned and said, "I know that face. And it was pretty quick too."

"I know." Reino agreed. "I thought it would take at least another week or something." What are they talking about? "What are you guys talking about?" Kyoko asked.

"Reino just a burst of inspiration. He's thinking of a song right now. By the way where is everyone else?" Mizue asked. Everyone else? Oh yeah. He's part of a band so there's more of them.

Reino walked and talked at the same time. We all followed him. "They are in the meeting room. I told them to stay there until I spoke to you." he mumbled. His face was pensive and a little grim. What kind of song was he thinking about?

Eventually we got to the room B7. **(^-^ Who's remembers where this was from?)** Kyoko and Kanae gaped when we got there. "_This_ is your meeting room?" Kanae asked. Reino nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Kyoko and I had to set this place up for some new band that was coming in. I can't believe it was for you guys." Reino stared at them with a grin. "Don't tell the guys then. They loved the room but if they find out that you guys did it then they'll just start complaining about everything just to piss you off." Kyoko scoffed and said, "I'd like to see them try. I know Kiyora and Dasuku are scared of me and I make Miroku and Shizuru nervous. Even though I haven't officially met them yet. What did you tell them?"

"Remember that time you scratched me on set? I told them everything about your aura and they got some weird image of a demon in an angel's body when they remembered your role in Fuwa's PV." Ah. Of course. Reino opened the door and we all went in.

.**.:~: Kyoko POV :~:.**.

Four boys roughly around my age were sitting in the meeting room. Two were watching TV, one was strumming on a guitar, and another one was writing something. They all looked up and beamed when they saw Mizue and I. "Hey, it's the other twin and the fake angel!" Dasuku exclaimed. I think it was Dasuku anyway. I cocked an eyebrow. "Fake angel? You're still calling me that?"

"Uh…" He was nervous but then he smirked. "Would you prefer sister-in-law?" I blushed and Reino threw a bottle at him from the table and said, "Shut up!" He was also a little pink. "Could all of you come here for a sec?" I asked the four guys. They all shrugged and stood in a line in front of me.

"Okay. So hear goes." I first stood in front of a tall, spiky black haired guy who was either 18 or 19. "Shizuru." He grinned and nodded. Then I stood in front of a long, blonde haired guy. "…Miroku." I said. He bowed and said, "Correct Milady." I grinned and moved on to a goofy looking, burgundy haired guy. **(I think that's his hair color.)** "Dasuku." He grinned widely so I'm assuming I got it right. Then I stood in front of a grayish, silvered hair guy. **(Again. I think that's his hair color.)** "Kiyora." I said. He smiled. "Yup."

I stepped back and said, "So. What's up?" Everyone shrugged and said, "Nothing." Reino started walking towards the table with the books and started writing. "So what got you started on this song anyway?" Kanae asked him. Mizue answered when he didn't. "It's almost the 3rd anniversary of Ruka's death." Everyone was silent. Who was Ruka?

"She was a friend of ours. She actually died on the 17th of this month." Reino said from where he was sitting. I walked over to him and saw what he was writing.

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's goin' down_

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you _

Oh my god. So that's how it was. There was one thing I wasn't sure of though. I looked up towards Mizue and she knew what I was about to ask. "No. He didn't kill her. She did it herself." Everyone's eye's besides the band's and Mizue's went wide. They understood what that meant.

"How?" Kanae whispered. I looked when Reino stopped writing for a minute.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

"She jumped off a building. She died almost instantly." Mizue's voice got really quiet. The lyrics echoed in my head. _Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

"Who was he?" Ren asked. "Forget about him." Reino said loudly. Everyone jumped. I stared at him. "He's not important." he said. Ruka was obviously very important to him. I wonder what exactly she was?

"She was like another sister to me. She didn't even tell us when it started. She wouldn't let us help her. She wouldn't talk about it at all. What's worse is that she honestly loved that asshole. Maybe he did too deep down. Like _really _deep down but I refuse to see it that way. She knew what he was doing was wrong but she wouldn't leave him. Instead she left everyone." Reino never stopped writing while he spoke. He finished the song and I heard a quiet sob come from him. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at what he wrote.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he_

_Swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend_

_One day, this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend_

_One day, this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said I've finally had enough_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said I've finally had enough_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man_

_when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend_

_One day, this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble downa new life she has found_

_Do you feel like a manwhen you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friendOne day, this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said I've finally had enough_

_Face Down_

I felt my eyes get moist. I wrapped my arms around Reino's torso. He turned around and buried his face into my neck as he shook with dry sobs but wouldn't cry. Everyone else gathered around us to see his song and pretty soon I heard Kanae sniffle and a couple of the guys seemed to be trying not to cry. Only Mizue was the one who seemed to be both mad and sad. It can't be because of the song. Maybe there is more to this story than we know…

Eventually Reino let go off me and quietly said, "Sorry." I shook my head and told him, "It's okay." He sniffed and seemed nervous that everyone saw him like that and I couldn't help but smile. He looked like a little boy. It was so cute. Then my phone rang. I looked for it in my bag and looked at the number. **(None of these numbers are real by the way. If they are then…oops.)**

0945. Who the heck was that? Then I remembered. Sho. God. He really has impeccable timing. "Excuse me." I told everyone. I went to the corner of the room furthest from everyone. I pressed talked and spoke quietly. "Hello?"

"_Kyoko?"_ Sho asked. _"Why are you so quiet?"_

"I'm in a room full of people and there are some people who shouldn't hear our conversation." I told him. Ren would kill me if he saw me talk to this fool.

Sho knew who I meant and said, _"Oh. Him. Sorry if it's a bad time but I managed to get free time today after lunch and I thought that we could meet today."_ Oh crap.

"One minute. I need to check if I can come." I told him.

"_Okay. I'll wait."_ he said. I placed my hand over the phone so he couldn't hear me and I called over Reino, Kanae, and Mizue. "What's up?" Reino asked. His eyes were still a bit red. "Sho called." They all understood what that meant.

"When does he want to see you?" Kanae asked. "After lunch. So about 3: 30." I said. Reino sighed loudly. I smiled a little at his subtle form of whining. "Are you okay with that?" I asked him. He thought about it for a second so he could answer me honestly. He nodded after a minute. "Yes. You know I have to be there too, right?" I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Yes. I know. Just make sure no one sees you. Where ever it is that we're going." He agreed reluctantly. I bet he's think of just walking up to Sho and I and kissing me right in front of him.

.**.:~: Reino POV :~:.**.

I should totally just go up to the two of them while they are talking and kiss Kyoko right in front of him.

* * *

**I really should make him do that. *evil smirk***


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah. The only thing different is the ending. I took out a part so the fic is still in chronological oder.**

**

* * *

**

.**.:~: Reino POV :~:.**.

Kyoko was talking to Sho again. "Yeah. I'm free today. Where do you want to see me?" she asked. Whatever he said obviously shocked her because her eyes widened. "What? Here? Have you lost your mind? There are some people here that would murder you if they saw you here." She glanced at me. Well it's kind of true. The only reason he's not dead is because I have morals… and because Kyoko might hurt me.

"Okay. Fine. I'll see you on the roof. Just make sure no one sees you, okay?" she asked. Now how on earth did he convince her? Kyoko shut off her phone and I asked her, "How did he convince you to see him on the roof? Did he ask you to push him off of it?" Just because Kyoko might kill me if I kill Sho doesn't mean I'll do the same. Hell I'd encourage her. It bothers me that he's in love with her and she is going to see him like he isn't. What if he makes a move and she realizes that she likes him more?

Kyoko stared at me until she said, "Oh. So that's how it is." What? "Reino. Are you scared that I might get feelings for Sho if I meet him?"

… What should I say to that? Wait. "How'd you know?" I asked her. She shrugged and said, "I can pick up negative emotions from people. You were feeling jealous and my ability picked that up so I assumed you were a little insecure because of my past with Sho."

I smiled. "You're amazing you know that?"

She smiled. "Don't worry about Sho and I. I never even loved him. Not _in_ love with him anyway. It was just an infatuation and now that he's in love with me I don't think that he and I can be a couple. Not anymore." Kyoko looked deeply into my eyes as she said that last part. I grinned.

"Okay. What time is it now?" Kanae asked.

I glanced at my watch. "It's about 2:45. Kyoko has 45 minutes before she needs to see Sho. I think I want to talk to him as well though." Kyoko's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" she exclaimed. The others looked in our direction. Crap.

"Shh. Don't worry. I just want to apologize for everything I did to him. And I wanted to give him something." I explained. Only the guys and I know what it is. Kyoko will know eventually. She looked at me suspiciously.

"I said don't worry. Don't you trust me?" I asked her. She thought about that. I gaped. She's _thinking_ about it? The girls saw my expression and they all giggled. Then I pouted and Kyoko laughed saying, "You are so _cute_! Fine. You can talk to him. Just not until we are done, okay?" I nodded and someone from behind us asked, "Just why exactly is he cute?" We all turned to see Ren standing there with a calm face but a pissed off aura.

"You should have seen his face. He pouted like a little 8 year old." Kyoko said pinching my cheek.

"Not didn't." I grumbled. Wow. I really was acting like an 8 year old.

Mizue laughed and said, "Yes you did. You have two pouts. One for when you are moping and another for when you don't get what you want. He also does the puppy dog eyes with it!" Everyone laughed then. Even Ren and Yashiro.

"I'd love to see that!" Kyoko said. Then Mizue grinned. No. She wouldn't.

"I have pictures in my bag for times like these." She just did. Damn.

I looked around for her bag and saw it by the door. I started to run for it but then Shizuru and Miroku grabbed me from behind, laughing.

"Ugh! You guys! This is not cool!" I shouted while Mizue got the pictures. She waved then in front of my face tauntingly and walked over to everyone else.

"Mizue. Remember that we live in the same house." I said threateningly.

"I'm so scared." she shivered sarcastically. "Aw, how cute!" Kyoko said grinning. I groaned and they let me go since it was too late. Kyoko laughed and walked up to me.

"Don't be ashamed! You used to be so cute!" she said pinching my cheek. I grimaced but then I cocked my eyebrow. "Used to be?" She grinned and pecked my cheek. I blushed furiously at her _very_ public display of affection and the guys snickered while Mr. Yashiro seemed to have had a stroke. Kyoko patted my head and said, "You still are."

"Aww. He's blushing." Kanae cooed. I rolled my eyes and sunk into the couch. Then I saw Mizue wince in the corner of my eye. I looked at her quizzically. She just shook her head and mouthed, "Later."

"Uuumm…this is all really weird for me." Mr. Yashiro said after a minute of silence.

I snorted. "Tell me about it. Here sit's the bastard psycho stalker you guys expected to see but there is only a twisted up 17 year old in his place. And where Kyoko stands would have been the extremely oblivious and naïve but adorable girl but she was replaced by an amazing, exquisite, and definitely not naïve young lady." I said gazing at Kyoko. She just smiled and looked down to hide her blush.

Mizue looked between Ren, Kyoko, and I apprehensively and said, "I think we should all get to our jobs right now. Reino, I need to talk to you."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"We may have a problem. You know…_that_ thing." she said. What is she talking about? She saw I didn't get it so she sighed and said, "Last August." Huh? What happened last…Oh!

"Oh. That." I said dumbly.

"Yes. _That_. Now can we please talk?" she said a tiny bit embarrassed.

"Uh…sure. Could you guys excuse us for a minute?" I asked everyone. Miroku, Shizuru, Kiyora, and Dasuku nodded, realizing what Mizue meant. The others just agreed.

"I'll see you guys later." Kyoko said. I gave Kyoko a smile, which she returned, and then she left with everyone else.

.**.:~: Miroku POV (I've never done this before! Let's see how it goes.) :~:.**.

Everyone was outside of the meeting room. The four of us knew what she meant by last August. It's really not good. Kind of weird too. And a bit uncomfortable.

I saw Kanae looking at the closed door. Probably wondering if she should listen or not.

"I wouldn't eavesdrop if I were you." I told her. She looked at me and asked, "Why not?"

"Just don't." Shizuru said gravely. He was in the middle of it last time so he knows how bad it is. Kanae was confused but she agreed to leave it. I looked at Shizuru and he was worried. Kiyora and Dasuku were too.

"When Mizue said last August, did she mean the unusual meltdown she had?" Mr. Yashiro asked. Everyone's eyes landed on him when he said that.

"How do you know about that?" I asked. No one knew except for us and the few people that were there.

"I was passing by at the time, waiting for Ren to finish his meeting. Mizue was crying a lot. She actually looked a little scared. I think Shizuru was there too." Mr. Yashiro said nervously, wondering if he should be talking about it. Ren seem curious while Kyoko and Kanae was worried. Mizue is such a strong and happy person. It's hard to imagine her crying.

"We really shouldn't tell you. They should. Let me tell you that Mizue and Reino have gone through a lot of things. Some pretty scary things. Just don't judge them when they tell you." I said looking at Tsuruga.

"Yeah. Mizue actually went through more considering what she did to-"

"Kiyora!" Dasuku, Shizuru, and I shouted. He was surprised but then looked ashamed when he realized what he was about to say.

"Miroku. Mizue will be okay, right?" Kyoko asked. I smiled sadly at her.

"We hope so. But truth be told, I kind of doubt it."

.**.:~: Mizue POV :~:.**.

I just told Reino about what has been going on today and he was really worried.

"I don't think you should go to work for the next few days." he declared. I sighed.

"Reino. I can't do that. It's just a big _if_. It might not happen." I said trying to convince myself more.

"But it still might happen. Seven months, Mizue. hat's the longest you've ever gone between your episodes. What if you actually hurt someone this time?" he asked earnestly.

"I know, Reino. If I feel it coming then I'll go home. Don't worry about me." I said ruffling his hair a little.

"Just promise me you'll look after yourself." he said hold up his pinkie. I grinned and laced my pinkie with his. Pinkie swear is something we've done ever since we were kids.

"I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

**So the end of this is why i shortened the previous chapter. The song in Italics is called "Hurtful" by Erik Hassle. So it's not mine.**

**

* * *

**

.**.:~: Kyoko's POV :~:.**.

I was on the roof again. I can't believe that's it's been less than one week since Reino and I spoke here about our relationship. Speaking of which, what exactly are we? we didn't specifically talk about it yet. I get the feeling that the talk is going to be coming soon. Well it's going to have to wait for a little while because right now I'm waiting for Sho so we can clear up on some things.

Right now it's 3:15 so I have about 15 minutes till he gets here. Reino is actually standing right next to me. He hasn't stopped looking at me for several minutes.

"What?" I asked after another minute of staring.

"Nothing." he said still gazing at me. I couldn't help smiling.

"So then why are you staring at me?" I asked returning the intent look.

He shrugged and said, "I just like to, I guess. Why, does it make you uncomfortable?" I shook my head and we both continues gazing at one another.

"So I wanted to ask you about-" I was cut off by the door to the roof opening. It was Sho. Even though I knew he wasn't there I still glanced to my left to look for Reino. If Sho saw him…

"Hey." I said smiling. Sho seemed frozen for a minute but then he also said, "Uh…hi."

He walked up to me and we were both silent. It wasn't really awkward but it wasn't particularly comfortable like it I with Reino.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked him. I had my suspicions but I wasn't completely sure about what he wanted to say.

"I wanted to talk about…I mean…Kyoko I…" he stumbled. He took a deep breath and slowly said, "I want to talk about us." Us. It was strange coming out of his mouth. Like a mistake.

"Sho. You should know by now that there is no _us_. There never really was. It was just a stupid dream of mine." I said as kindly as I could.

"I know but I still want to apologize for what I did." I didn't say anything so he continued. "I'm sorry for how I used you. I'm sorry I made those empty promises and gave you so many false hopes. I'm sorry for being an idiotic, spoiled, jerk who needs to get over himself. And I'm sorry for hurting you and making you cry."

That was probably the most times I heard him say sorry in my life.

"Sho. What brought all this on? It's been 1 and a half years. Why are you apologizing now?" I asked. I really wanted to know. I really _needed_ to know if I was going to forgive him completely.

He actually seemed a little embarrassed. "I was watching your drama's, Box R and Dark Moon, and I had an epiphany or something." I was confused but I motioned him to go on.

"So I was watching you act and I realized how far away you were. The whole time we were apart I kept tricking my self into believing that you were mine. I thought that no matter what, I'd always be first in your mind. I saw you on the screen and you were so different. You changed. Even now, instead of yelling at me or pushing me off the roof, you listening to me. And I realized that one day you would change so much that I wouldn't be able to reach you. You'd have your own perfect life, the kind you'd always wanted but more realistically, and I would still be wondering how I lost you. I don't want you to forget me, Kyoko. I now what I did was cruel but I was stupid. I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend or anything, I'm not _that_ stupid. I just want to be friends again. The right way this time."

It took me a moment to realize that I was smiling. I laughed a little bit and I then asked Sho, "Why couldn't you have gotten smart one and a half years ago? We could have been friends this whole time. But then again it was my fault too. I had that childish grudge that you and Reino for some odd reason used to encourage heavily." We both laughed at that but then he stopped all of a sudden.

"Reino? As in Vie Ghoul's Reino? Since when do you call him that?" he asked. I could feel the suspicion and jealousy seep out of him. Why'd I have to slip up like that?"

"It's because _Reino_ apologized before you did. Not that bad of a timing, though. Only about a week off." Reino said walking towards us now. What is he doing?

"Why is he here? And why does he look like that?" Sho asked, seething and confused. I swear he almost blew up when Reino lightly placed his hand on my waist to press my back to his chest and kissed my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Making sure he doesn't try anything stupid, like hitting on you." he whispered, his eyes not leaving Sho. Jealous idiot.

"Well I'm going to _hit_ you if _you_ do something stupid, like thwarting him." I whispered harshly.

"Hello! I'm right here! Please explain what's going on here." Sho demanded. Geez, tantrum much? He's so childish.

"Well if you must know-" Sho cut Reino off by shouting, "Not you! I was talking to her!"

"Well if you must know," I smirked repeating Reino. Sho scoffed and I continued by saying, "He and I kind of have a _thing_." It was quiet for a few minutes. Was he not ready or something?

"A _thing_? Like you're dating?" he asked slowly.

"Actually we haven't really discussed it yet so…" I let that sit there for a minute. It's actually kind of awkward.

"Well I would like for you to be my girlfriend." Reino said out of nowhere.

"Were just stating that or was it a subtle way of asking me?" I asked, inquiringly. I couldn't help this tingling feeling in my stomach? Is that what people mean by butterflies in their stomach?

"What would you say if I asked you?" he countered. His eyes were mischievous but I could see that little bit of insecurity in there. I smiled at him.

"Sure." I said simply. He grinned widely. Then we remembered Sho.

He looked shocked. "How did _that_ happen?" he shouted. I'm pretty sure he meant me becoming Rei's girlfriend. God, this really isn't going how I planned at all. **(I'm serious. It's not how I planned it to go but this is how it's all coming out.)**

Before we could say anything another person rushed through the roof's door. I would have panicked but then I saw that it was just Mizue. What was she doing here?

"Reino! Guess what?" she asked, hyper. This is new.

"What?" he asked looking a bit worried.

"Sachi is coming!" she shouted. Then another weird thing happened. Reino's face lit up like a child's on his birthday.

"Hiro too?" he asked just as excitedly.

"Yes! They're only visiting for an hour because Kenji has a meeting. And they're coming to LME because we both know that if we're at home then the visit will somehow last for a few days. And we haven't seen them in months! You know Hiro started walking just a couple days ago?" Wow. Mizue's rambling. I know I've only known her a couple days but I _never_ would have expected _this_.

"Okay! I'm even more lost than before!" Sho exclaimed.

"Oh. Hi Sho. So anyway they'll be here in about an hour minutes. Kyoko! You should meet them too! Hiro is just _so_ cute! And call Kanae too. She'll love him. So what's up?" Mizue asked, finally calming down.

"I have no idea what's going on." Sho said.

"Neither do I." I sighed.

"Sachi and Kenji are our friends. Hiro is their nine month old son and our godchild. The last time we saw them was when Hiro was about two months. Mizue absolutely adores him which is why she's so excited." Reino rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Like you aren't crazy about him too. Reino loves the boy like he's his own son. He spoils him." Mizue grinned.

"And yet he likes you more. I just don't get it." Reino huffed.

"Hey! I can't help it if everybody loves me." Mizue said giving a dramatic flip of the hair. I laughed when she winked at me.

"Well somehow you were always good with kids. I'm serious. There is no kid out there that dislikes Mizue. It's weird." Reino joked.

"Will someone please tell me who this is?" Sho said pointing at Mizue. We really are forgetting about him a lot.

"I'm Mizue Seki. And Reino here is my baby brother." she said ruffling his hair.

"You're only two years older. That hardly makes me a baby." Reino pouted, fixing his hair a little.

"Well your pout says differently. So cute." I said that last part in a babyish voice while pinching one of his cheeks. He scrunched his face but kissed my palm and then smiled.

"Wow." Sho said staring at the two of us.

"I know right? This has only been going on for like what, two days? They aren't even official yet." Mizue said grinning.

"Actually they became official like ten seconds before you came out here." Sho said.

"Oh. Damn. I wanted to see him ask her. Was it stupid?" Mizue asked him.

"No. Actually it was pretty cute." Sho said. What?

"How are you taking this so coolly?" I asked.

"He's been around Mizue for over a minute already. Her weirdness is highly contagious." Reino said. I laughed but Reino wasn't smiling at all.

"I'm not joking. How do you think I ending up like I did?" he asked. Mizue nodded in agreement. Sho seemed to snap a little, though.

"Okay. You know what? Maybe I'm just in shock. I mean a lot has happened in only _five_ minutes. _This_ guy comes and now he and Kyoko are dating, Reino isn't what I thought he was at all, and he has a sister who is actually pretty cool. Weird obviously, but cool. Maybe I should just leave and absorb everything." he said starting to back up.

"How nice! But you should stay! You could meet Hiro!" Mizue stated. Sho's eye's widened.

"I don't think-"

"I wasn't _asking_ you. Frankly you all need to just suck everything up and be friends. If you actually got to know each other then I think Reino and Sho will be best friends. One day. Not today. But one day." Mizue said walking back into the building.

"Uummm…okay. So who's in the mood for a smoothie, or something?" I asked.

"Uh…sure. I could use something cold right now. For some reason cold drinks help me think sometimes." Sho said, shrugging.

"Really? Me too." Reino said, pensive.

"Oh. That's cool, I guess." Sho said. I grinned. Perfect. They have something in common. And I managed to get us on a casual topic.

As the three of us started walking towards the stairs that lead down to the elevators Reino whispered into my ear, "I know what you're doing. And even though I'm still a bit hesitant about him, I think Mizue's right."

I grinned and said, "Well I _know_ Mizue's right. You'd be surprised how similar you two are." Now that I think about there are several little similarities between Reino and Sho but they are also so different that they are hard to see.

"So where's this smoothie place you mentioned?" Sho asked.

.**.:~: Ren's POV :~:.**.

…Um. Okay. What the hell is going on?

"Oh. Hi Mr. Tsuruga!" Kyoko waved from a table in the cafeteria. I just stared at the two people sitting with her. Particularly at the blonde one.

"Hi. What's going on here?" I asked. Mr. Yashiro would be having a heart attack if he were here but luckily he decided to get a cab back home and told me to think about things. Basically that means no driving allowed while I'm thinking. It's rather fatal.

"Oh. We're just hanging out. By the way have you seen Mizue? She kind of disappeared after she met us on the roof." Reino asked.

"No. So why exactly is Fuwa here? Reino I understand but him?" I asked. Today is just full of surprises. **(Man you have NO idea. *cheshire grin*)**

"It's pretty much the same thing with Reino. We all decided to just start over. So what better way than to start with something we have in common?" Kyoko said sipping from her straw rather cutely.

"Smoothies?" I asked.

"Hey. Everyone loves smoothies. And apparently cold drinks help that guy and I think, so it's another thing we have in common." Fuwa said pointing at Reino.

"So you're all seriously just…hanging out?" I asked.

"Yup. Wanna join?" Surprisingly it was Reino who asked that.

"I don't kno-"

"Too late. I already got you something. Sit." Mizue said popping out of no where. The other's and I jumped while she grabbed my hand and sat me down next to Fuwa and handed me my drink. Fuwa and I shuffled uncomfortably and Mizue said, "Grow up. Idiots."

Then she got an extra chair from another table and at herself down next to me. She handed me a plastic cup filled with a red, semi frozen substance.

"What is this." I said staring at my drink which happened to be the same color as hers.

"Strawberry pomegranate. Trust me. It's good." She said sipping her smoothie.

"Where do you come from all of a sudden. Does she do this all the time?" I asked hesitantly taking a sip.

Huh. It's not bad.

"Yeah. I've lived with her all my life and I'm still not used to it." Reino said. I noticed one of his arms were around Kyoko's shoulders.

"So I have a question." Mizue said. We all turned to her.

"Reino. I know you already have a song right now but don't you think you should write another one to introduce your band? A less sad one? I mean before your band just a copy of Sho's but you guys are going to do your own style so shouldn't you?" she asked tilting her head. It was kind of cute the way she did that.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it. We've decided to not break up the band though. Before there wasn't really much of a reason to be a singer but it's growing on me." he said quietly.

"So you have an idea yet?" Sho asked.

"Not exactly. Usually when I get a burst of inspiration it doesn't happen twice in one day after the moment passes." Reino said, frustrated.

"Yeah. That song was bit…shattering. It's disturbing to think guys like that exist in the world." Sho said. We all were silent for a moment.

"By the way what did you think of the song Reino wrote for you?" Mizue asked Sho. Reino wrote _Sho_ a song?

"What song?" Sho asked.

"This one. I'm not done though. And…try not to hit me if you get mad." Reino said carefully. Sho looked at him weirdly but took the paper. Reino looked worried.

Well, terrified actually so he partially hid behind Kyoko. The girls snickered while I read the lyrics over Sho's shoulder.

_I used to laugh it off_

_I used to look the other way_

_I used to save them troubles for another day_

_I kept my fingers crossed _

_I used to never take the blame_

_I'd pull a sunshine story in a pouring rain_

_The more I had to change I'd just stay the same _

_(The same, the same, I stayed the same)_

_You don't know what you got till you're missing it a lot_

_I had to go throw it away _

_I was wrong from the start from the bottom of my heart I apologize _

_What I did to you was hurtful_

_What I'm going through is hurtful_

Wow. Am I the only one who finds this familiar?

"So this is basically a song about me and Kyoko." Sho said slowly.

"Yeah." Mizue said. Thought so.

Reino still looked scared but he wasn't hiding behind Kyoko anymore.

"You surprise me man. This is…perfect." Sho said, amazed. It kind of is.

"Really?" Reino asked.

"Yeah. This is exactly how I feel. What's it for anyway?" She asked.

"It's _for_ you. Kind of my way of apologizing for that thing-"

"Oh! I get it. You really don't have to though." She said smiling a little. **(Just in case you don't know what they're talking about, I'll tell you. Remember Vie Ghoul's first song? It was Sho's, right? So Reino wrote a song for Sho as a peace offering of sorts.)**

"Just take it, Sho. It wouldn't fit with anyone else." Kyoko said grinning at him.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. **(If Ren knows about the stolen song in the manga then pretend he doesn't here.)**

"Don't worry about it." Mizue said. I was about to protest but she gave me this look that stopped me immediately. There was something about that look that stirred something in the pit of my stomach. What is that?

"God. This is still so _weird_. First Kyoko becomes a mature, semi normal teen. Reino seems like a pretty cool guy and his hair is black. Is still don't know why. And now I'm friends with all of you. Well not you but at least we're not trying to kill each other." Sho said to me. Well he is true. This really is weird. It's like a dream. I'm not even upset at the obvious attraction between Kyoko and Reino.

Mizue then brought out her phone.

"Hey guys. Wow. Look at this crowd." Kanae said with the rest of the Vie Ghoul crew behind her.

"Hey! You guys are just in time. Sachi and Hiro are here!" Mizue said getting _really_ excited.

"Finally!" all of Vie Ghoul said. Mizue jumped up and started walking rather quickly towards a woman and a little boy. Everyone followed her.

"Sachi!" Mizue and Reino said giving her a hug. The few people in the Café looked at them.

"Hey Hiro! You're walking!" Reino said squatting a little and holding out his fist to the kid, Hiro. Was he seriously going to fist pump the kid?

Hiro raised his tiny fist and lightly tapped it to Reino's with a big grin. Okay then. **(My nephew does this. He is the cutest baby boy/toddler in the world!)**

Reino opened his arms for the kid to come into but Mizue did the same thing and he went into her arms instead. Everyone laughed when Reino pouted at the boy and Kyoko patted his head.

Mizue just stuck her tongue out at him and said, "I told you he loves me more!" She played with the little boys tiny fingers and he started playing with her hair. Reino and the others smiled when they saw them and started speaking with the woman, Sachi.

I just stared at Mizue though. I could tell she loved the kid a lot. Her smile and her eyes are so gentle. Her whole demeanor makes it seem as if she was his mother. But the kid looks almost nothing like her, seeing as he is blonde and brown eyed, so you really can't mix them together.

"He's a cute little guy." I said smiling at the two. Mizue looked up and grinned.

"Yeah. Hiro, this is Ren Tsuruga. You can call him Uncle Ren." she said to him. Hiro looked at me and said, "W-ren." Mizue and I laughed. Her laugh…

"Okay! It's my turn." Reino said holding out his hands for Hiro who this time gladly went to him. Mizue and Sachi grinned watching Reino introduce Sho, Kyoko, and Kanae to Hiro.

Kiro got Sho and Kanae right for the most part but when he tried to say Kyoko's name this is what he said, "Coco." Everyone laughed again and Hiro clapped his hand adorably. Kyoko asked if she could hold him and, as if he could understand her, Hiro reached out for her. She grinned and started talking and playing with him.

"That's strange. Hiro normally doesn't let people he just met hold him." Sachi said.

"Well I've only known Kyoko for two days and she's already like a sister to me. And look at Reino." Reino was gazing at Kyoko so…tenderly.

"He loves her." Sachi said confidently. Mizue glanced at me before saying, "He really does." Then they started talking about something else but I wasn't listening. I could only think about what Mizue's look meant.

It seemed as if she was warning me. Like if I tried to come between them then she's make sure I paid for it. Then there was this almost pleading glimmer in her eyes that said, "Please don't hurt him." I looked at Reino again. Kyoko was still holding Hiro but Reino slightly held her and Hiro seemed to be comfortably in both of their arms. They almost looked like a family.

I am in love with Kyoko.

So why isn't my heart breaking at the sight of her and Reino together?

* * *

**I'm really not sure what you'll think of this chapter. I think it's okay but i'd really like to know what you think. By the way the characters might start being more OOC than usual so i just want to give you a heads up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiyah everybody! ^-^ I would have uploaded a few months ago but i was out of country so i didn't have any access to my files. So enjoy. I don't own the song "Hurtful". It belongs to Erik Hassle.**

* * *

.**.:~: Reino POV :~:.**.

This is nice. Everyone's having a good time playing with Hiro. Man that kid is adorable. Right now he was in Dasuku's arms. Hiro pinched Dasuku's nose and in turn playfully swatted Hiro's back. Hiro didn't like that so he full out slapped Dasuku. Everyone cracked up at that. **(My nephew actually did that to my sister. ^-^)**

"I love this kid!" Sho said, laughing. Dasuku handed Hiro to Sachi who patted his cheek playfully.

She sighed happily and said, "Okay guys. I really should be going."

"So soon?" Mizue asked.

"It's been almost over an hour." She said. Everyone glanced at their phones or watches and realized she was right.

Everyone said goodbye to Hiro and Sachi and hugged Hiro again.

"He's growing up so fast." Mizue said.

"Yeah." I said. There was content silence for a couple minutes before Miroku said, "What's that?" Everyone looked at the exit of the cafeteria where there seemed to be a couple inches of snow on the ground.

…"_Why_ is it snowing?" Mizue asked rather loudly.

"For crying out loud, it's the middle of _February_!" Kanae exclaimed.

"Man, I am _never_ trusting the weather channel ever again." Sho mumbled.

"I know, right? They said slightly cloudy! I didn't know they meant on the ground!" Kiyora said.

"I want a snow ball fight." Kyoko said. Everyone looked at her. Then Mizue grinned.

"Boys versus girls!" she shouted. In a matter of minutes everyone had jackets and gloves and were running outside. Surprisingly enough the first person to throw a snowball was Ren. And he made the mistake of landing it on Mizue's face. Everyone paused, mid throw, and stared at the two. Mizue stared at him disbelievingly but then she got _that_ smirk on her face. _Crap_.

"Run, man, run! She's gonna kill you!" I yelled, hiding behind a mound of snow that all the guys built. He ran towards us trying to dodge snow that Kyoko and Kanae threw but the only two that got him were from Mizue who effortlessly dodged every single ball thrown by us.

"This is ridiculous! There are seven guys and three girls! How are we losing?" Sho yelled as one more snowball hit him.

"It's Ren's fault!" the rest if Vie Ghoul declared pointing at him.

"How is it mine?" he asked bewildered.

"Mizue doesn't like unfair advantages. Her back was turned and the moment she turned around you landed one on her. I made that mistake a couple years ago. She pummeled me so bad." I said remembering that day. It was fun but I almost died that day.

"But it's still seven against three. I don't get how-" Ren was cut off by an avalanche of snow hitting his head. He shook it off and looked up to see Mizue and the other two laughing above him. They gleefully shrieked when the rest of us attacked. I ran forward and grabbed Kyoko's waist, spinning her around. When I let her go she was laughing but didn't realize I got a snow ball in my hand.

"Reino, I swear, if you throw-" she blocked her face as I threw it.

"Too late!" I shouted running. She grabbed some snow and started chasing me around the snow covered grass while the others went against each other. Eventually she caught up and all of a sudden she leapt onto my back and rubbed snow into my scalp.

"Agh! Kyoko, that's cold!" I said as she jumped off and ran toward the girls, laughing.

I ran after her and got hit by several more flying snowballs.

"Let me go!" Kanae laughed when Sho got a hold of her.

"Never!" he said laughing with her. Kyoko walked up to me and smiled when she saw them. We looked at each other and back at them.

"Is it just me or do they look like they're flirting?" Kyoko asked, excitedly.

"They are definitely flirting." I said as Sho lifted Kanae up and spun her around, much like I did to Kyoko earlier.

"This is fantastic." Mizue said from next to me. We both glanced at her.

"You're going to try and get them together, aren't you?" Kyoko asked, grinning.

"I might give them a little push if _this_ doesn't already get them started." she said slyly. Then the others stared ganging up on us three and attacked. So much for boys versus girls.

"It is _on_!" Mizue said grabbing snow and throwing it, supposedly randomly. Not surprisingly she never missed once.

"You mean it wasn't on _before_?" Ren shouted when one snowball hit him in the neck.

"Honey, you have _no_ idea." she smirked when she aimed for him again.

Then Kyoko grabbed my arm. I looked at her and she was staring at Mizue and Ren.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she said. I looked at Mizue and Ren again and there was this certain gleam in his eye's when Mizue laughed. _Oh_…

"Well, well, well. Looks like we might just do some match making as well." I said to her.

"I wonder if Ren is Mizue's type." she thought out loud. I looked at her a bit warily. I forgot that Ren also has feelings for Kyoko. But he obviously is also attracted to Mizue. I should probably still tell Kyoko. Later.

"Why don't you ask him?" I asked her. "After you're closer to him than the rest of us."

"You're right. But I remember him telling me, while I was Bo, about a girl he liked but she was still in high school." she mused. "I wonder if that'll affect this."

Oh. So she kind of knows. Should I wait till later then?

"Really? What's this girl like?" I asked with mock curiosity.

"Apparently she's kind of like me, high school, she still or used to work with him, and apparently he confessed to her but she was too dense to notice. For some reason that sounds familiar." she said pensively.

…How did she not figure it out yet? I know she was dense before but _wow_…

Oh God. What'll happen if she finds out right now? That's going to be a big problem. I need to think of something to distract her with.

"Oh my god" Kyoko suddenly said. I looked at her and she seemed pretty shocked. _Please_ don't tell me she just figured it out.

"Was it me?" she asked more to herself. I could practically see all the thoughts run through her head. Maybe going through all the times he looked at her strangely, touched her in a foreign kind of way, possibly tried to confess anything.

"Oh my _GOD_!" she said again. "It really _was_ me! How did I not see that?" she said loudly. A couple of the others turned to Kyoko when she said that. She started walking inside LME again. I followed her and when the others tried to do the same I just said, "Wait. Just let me talk to her for now."

She was in the Love Me room when I found her pacing madly.

"I am so _stupid_! _All_ this time! And I figure it out _now_?" she said. then she turned toward me.

"Did you know?" she asked. She wasn't particularly mad but I should still be careful.

"Yeah." I said tentatively. She sighed and sat on the couch. I sat next to her.

"I'm assuming you didn't tell me because you didn't want me to feel bad and you were concerned about what it would do to us." she said.

"Yeah." I repeated quietly. She grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You still should have told me." she said smiling a little.

"Well, things have been pretty hectic lately." I said recalling the discussion from last night.

Wow. It's only been one day? **(I know, **_**right**_**? Can you believe that ever since chapter 6 this ONE day hasn't even ended yet?)**

"Yeah." she murmured remembering.

"I'm sorry." I said playing with her fingers. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"At least he sort of moved on. I can't imagine how it felt for him to see me take your side. He must have hated me." she said sadly.

"No. He hated _me_." I said. She grinned and said, "Do you think Mizue likes Ren?" she asked all of a sudden.

"I honestly can't tell. I know she thinks he's attractive but whether or not she's _attracted_ is what we need to know." I said trying to find any hints of whether Mizue liked him.

"It's kind of funny. She's going to try and set up Sho and Kanae while we try to set her up with Ren." she said grinning. I smiled. If Mizue found out that we were trying to set them up them I'd have to hide Kyoko. I can't let my girlfriend get in danger's way like that.

.**.:~: Mizue POV :~:.**.

…okay. Should I knock? I mean I heard everything and all but I'm really at a loss here. Thank god I told Ren not to come. The poor guy would have been mortified if he heard this. All of the sudden the door opened.

"Um…" Reino said, trying to get a word out.

"This is…just…too awkward." Kyoko said. It really is too much. I have no idea what to say right now.

"I think I should go find Ren and talk to him." Kyoko said quickly. You can run now Kyoko but you're still coming back to my house at the end of the day.

"You don't need my permission. Go ahead." he assured her when Kyoko looked at him. She smiled and gave me an apologetic look as she walked by. "Check the café!" I called after her. She just gave me a thumbs up and continued walking. Even though Reino was smiling I could tell he was a little nervous about what the outcome of that would be.

"Now _we_ also need to talk." I told him somewhat sternly. He gave me a sheepish glance.

"You are _not_ going to be setting me up with him." I said.

"But you find him interesting! Don't tell me you don't. Maybe you'll like him." he said.

I sighed and told him, "I know I find him interesting but please don't. Okay? I just don't want to be in a relationship right now. And I think that if you want to set me up with someone then at least make it be someone who isn't confused between his feelings for two other girls." Yeah. It's true. I do like Tsuruga Ren.

"So you do like him! But what two girls are you talking about?" he asked. Sometimes he acts like a 12 year old trying to find a good guys for his older sister.

"One is Kyoko, and one is me." I sighed. He thought about that for a minute and then had an 'Oh!' moment.

"Already? Damn. Then there is no way he was completely in love with Kyoko. You can't just move on from her that quick." he thought out loud.

"Which is why I would rather him be sure about me before making any moves or before you push him in my direction. And I will know of you do." I warned him. He held up his hands in surrender and then said, "Fine! Anyway, let's go find the others. I'm in the mood for some hot chocolate." Mm. That would be nice. I wonder how Kyoko and Ren are doing now, though?

* * *

**I wonder as well...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiyah everybody! ^-^ Enjoy. **

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WHEN YOU GET TO THE END!**

* * *

.**.:~: Ren POV :~:.**.

I was sitting with everyone else when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kyoko smiling at me nervously.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. Her demeanor shows that this is probably serious. I nodded and followed her the Love Me room. On the way there we saw Reino and Mizue heading towards the cafeteria. They just smiled at us ruefully and kept walking. What did that mean?

As soon as I shut the door behind me Kyoko quickly said, "Do you like me?" I stared at her with wide eyes. What the…?

"Did Reino tell you that?" I asked, getting angry. That little…

"No. But when I found out he knew all along I almost yelled at him. But you didn't answer me." she said expectantly. I just stared at her blankly though my fingers were getting restless with nerves.

"Oh my god, you do." she said helplessly and sunk into the couch. Oh no. She's horrified by this. I _knew_ she would react like this.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think it was better to just live with it and keep getting hurt by it instead of just telling me?" she asked, looking upset and like I was stupid.

"It's just…I didn't…I thought you'd hate me." I said quietly. Shut _up_ Ren. What are you doing? Kyoko was quiet for a minute.

"I see what you mean. I know how I was before. And know that I think about it, there were times where you flirted or simply touched me and I reacted badly. I'm so stupid." she groaned and held her head in her hands.

…I'm…confused.

"What…what exactly are you upset about?" I asked hesitantly.

"For so long, you've had feelings for me and you didn't say anything because you knew I'd freak out. And when I got to the point where I wouldn't anymore, you see me like another guy. I just feel like I've been too insensitive towards you. I mean, you're like a big brother to me. Which…is probably _not_ what you'd want to hear. Especially from me of all people." she said the last parts awkwardly. I just coughed and looked away. Brother…of all things.

"But then again, if Mizue said it then you'd be disappointed too." she said thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You like her." she said simply and surely. What the hell?

"What makes you say that?" There's no way…

"I realized that you'd give her this look that I see Reino give to me. And I assume you gave those looks to me too because I remember them being there sometimes." she said plainly. My mind was swirling. I walked over to one of the couches and sat on it, trying to sort everything out. I could see Kyoko staring at me expectantly from my peripheral vision. It's true. I do get these…tingling sensations when Mizue comes near me sometimes. And I do seem to get that clichéd warm and fuzzy feeling when she smiles. Oh my god I feel like a twelve year old with me first crush. I gasped. I really _do_ like Mizue.

But I still love Kyoko. But if I like another girl then I probably don't love her as much as I thought. So is it…

"Say something!" Kyoko shouted causing me to jump.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly. Cute. Like a little sister apologizing to her big broth…oh fuck.

"God. I just thought of you as my little sister." I groaned, more confused than ever.

"Are you talking to god or me?" she asked playfully. I just smiled at her weakly.

"Isn't it just strange that I'm starting to like a girl that I know almost nothing about already? I feel like a whore." I said miserably. I swear I could hear Kyoko trying not to laugh. I just glared at her and she looked away with her shoulders shaking.

"I don't think so. It just means that if you can move on from me already then you probably didn't love me as much as you thought. Maybe you thought you did simply because it's the closest you've ever gotten. And it also probably means that because you're feeling like this with Mizue already, you'll love her more than you will ever love me." Kyoko explained softly. I smiled. Maybe…

"You know, she finds you interesting." Kyoko said. It's amazing how uplifting that really was. I guess I do like Mizue.

"But she knows about how felt about me so she's really unwilling for anything to happen until you've figured yourself out." What?

"How do you know that?" I asked incredulously. There is no way they've talked about it already. I turned to her and saw that she has her phone out.

"Reino texted me about it. Apparently right after I left to find you, he asked her about it. And she made him promise to not try and set the two of you together until you are sure about her." I grabbed the phone from her and read the message. Then I went to her inbox to read the previous one.

Damn. She's right.

"So. Are you sure about her or are you still confused?" Kyoko asked. When did she become so forward? Oh yeah. Reino. Should I be thankful or worried?

"I'm…sure that I'm sure about her. Especially now that I already thought of you as a sister, it's getting really hard to go back." I grinned. She cheered and clapped her hands happily.

"This is great! I am definitely going to have fun getting you too together." she said happily. Yeah. Definitely like a little sister.

"You will do no such thing. As your senior I forbid you from messing with us." I said sternly. I would rather do it myself anyway.

"Oh sweety. That means absolutely nothing now that I'm your little sister." she said in an evilly innocent voice. It's…kind of freaking me out. Kyoko just grinned and got up, pulling my to do the same.

"Let's go get something warm to drink. I'm still a little cold from the snowball fight." she said, walking out. I just shook my head and followed her. I wonder what Dad is going to say when his 'Son' suddenly becomes his real son's sister. He just might seriously adopt her.

"Hey guys!" everyone chanted when they saw us. Mizue moved from her seat next to Reino and practically pushed her down when Kyoko started telling her it wasn't necessary. She then got another table and placed it adjacent to the other one they brought over so everyone could sit without being squished. But if Mizue brings another table and there are no more seats available then _we_ would have to sit with each other. She either is doing it on purpose or she just doesn't care either way. Ren! Stop think about it! I just grabbed a chair and sat across from her and next to Sho.

"Here you go." Mizue said, handing me a mug of warm coco. I smiled at her in thanks and sipped the drink. Whoever's idea this was should have gotten a Nobel Prize. I looked over at Kyoko to see if she got one and saw her drinking her own as well. I also noticed how Reino wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arms. Is it just me or is she getting a little pink?

"I think she might get a cold." Mizue whispered to me. I looked worriedly over at Kyoko again.

"I'll take care of her." Mizue assured with a motherly smile. And, not surprisingly, I trusted her. I still feel like a twelve year old.

"What?" Reino said loudly. Everyone turned to him and saw Kyoko slap his arm.

"Shut up!" she hissed and glanced at Mizue and I. Mizue cocked an eyebrow questioningly and I just sunk into my seat a little bit because I just _knew_ she was telling him about our discussion. Mizue noticed this and stared at me.

"Ren?" she asked in a slightly threatening voice. But at the same time my name laced with her voice was very…pleasant. I think I started to daze because she snapped her fingers in front of my face causing me to jump.

"Sorry. What did you need?" I asked innocently. She looked at me suspiciously. This is going to be a problem if she can see through me that easily. She was about to say something when another thing caught her interest.

"Where are you going?" Mizue asked Kyoko and…Shizuru.

"He needs someone to show him where Mr. Sawara's office is and I told him I'd take him there." Kyoko said. Mizue accepted that and, after the two of them left, she moved to sit next to Reino who looked away. I didn't want to miss this so I took Shizuru's spot.

"Reino? What did I tell you before?" Mizue asked threateningly. Reino looked down at his hands and then glanced at her. He looks like a child who got caught doing something bad.

"I'm not doing anything." he mumbled.

"Then why are you so nervous?" she drawled.

"Because you scare me." he said like it was obvious. Mizue thought about it and accepted it.

"Just don't forget it." she warned.

Reino nodded and then said, "I told Kyoko the same thing so you don't have to worry about us." Mizue smiled, satisfied. She then ruffled Reino's hair and he scowled playfully. They are kind of cute when they act like that.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered. Everyone looked up and around.

"What was that?" Sho asked.

"I think the power went out. Oh crap!" Kanae shouted the last part. Mizue gasped and looked towards the elevator.

"What?" the rest of us asked.

"When the power goes out like that, sometimes the elevator stops working." Kanae said.

"So?" I asked. Mizue gave me a weird look.

"Kyoko and Shizuru went in the elevator!" she said. Everyone then looked at the elevator. Then the remaining members of Vie Ghoul and the girls immediately jumped and ran towards the elevators. It took a second for Sho and I to follow them.

Mizue pressed the up button and waited.

But nothing happened.

"Shit." Mizue and Kanae said. Miroku got out his phone and called Shizuru. A phone went off at the table we just left. Dasuku went to get it and gaped.

"Seriously?" Reino asked.

"That idiot. How could he forget his phone like that?" Miroku murmured.

"Kyoko left her phone in the Love Me room to charge earlier so she doesn't have her either." Kanae said, worried yet irritated at the same time.

"How convenient." Sho murmured sarcastically.

"I'll get maintenance." Kanae said, heading down the hall. We all agreed to wait just in case the elevator starts working again.

I didn't think this day could get any weirder. **(A/N: Or longer. How many chapters has it been?)**

.**.:~: Shizuru POV :~:.**.

I banged my head against the doors of the no longer moving elevator.

"I blame this on you." Kyoko said playfully yet a little seriously. I gave her a questioning look.

"You're the one who started getting queasy and then started begging god for the thing to stop. We were only going up one floor!" she grumbled, sitting down.

"Hey! I'm not good with small spaces that are in motion. I didn't know God would take me seriously when I said that. And this is not my fault! You're the one who said the power probably just went out." I countered.

"Because you begged for the elevator to stop!" she retorted. We atared at each other and started laughing.

"Well we'll just have to wait until maintenance fixes the thing or it decides to move again." Kyoko said tapping her foot. She's getting bored. I took a deck of cards out of my pocket and showed it to her.

"Wanna play?" I asked her. She shrugged and leaned forward to sit criss-crossed.

"What do you want to play?" I asked shuffling the cards.

"I don't know. Do you know how to Blackjack?" she asked. I nodded.

"Great. Just no gambling." she said firmly.

"Don't worry. I've never gambled money during blackjack. Or poker." I assured her.

"Good." she smiled.

"But that doesn't mean I've never bet anything." I smirked. she cocked her head curiously.

"The guys and I don't bet money but we sometimes bet on dares. Meaning the person who loses or had the worst hand has to do a dare." I laughed, remembering some of the dares we've done before.

"Really?" Kyoko smiled excitedly. Uh oh…

"Let's do that!" she said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get upset of you lose." I told her hesitantly. She then gave me a disbelieving look. Shit. I shouldn't have said that.

"Is that so? Well don't worry about me because I'll be perfectly fine. You on the other hand, I can't guarantee." she said challengingly.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" I asked playfully.

"Damn straight. If I win five in a row then when we get out of here you shall bow down before me and admit defeat and then say that you will never be stupid enough to question me ever again. And you have to do it in front of everyone." she said.

"And if you don't win five in a row? You'll have to give me a piggyback ride back to our band room." I said, smirking.

She laughed and said, "What? Why a piggyback ride?"

"I just want one. And I just want to see if you can do it without falling." Yeah. This actually isn't the first time I've made a bet like this.

"You really like piggyback rides, don't you?" she asked smiling.

"It's the child in me that refuses to leave." I shrugged.

"That's too cute. Crazy, but cute. Okay. Deal." she said holding out her hand. I he grabbed it and shook it.

"Just in case you lose, I'm sorry in advance." I said confidently.

She glared at me and said, "Just deal the cards." I grinned. I'm so going to win this.

Kyoko seemed to know what I was thinking and gave me a sly grin. I felt my heart skip a beat. What was that?

.**.:~: Reino POV (8 minutes later) :~:.**.

"They fixed it. Press the button again." Kanae said when she came back. Mizue pressed it and we faintly heard the sound of the elevator moving. Nice.

"Did anyone else hear that groan from the elevator?" Sho asked. All of a sudden we heard something that sounded like someone being pushed against the wall followed by a moan. What the hell?

Then the doors opened and everyone gawked at the compromising scene.

* * *

**Yes. It is exactly as you think it is. But then again, what do you think happened? Tell me in your review and I'll tell you, in the next update, who got it right.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiyah everybody! ^-^**

**So very few people(cough*one*cough) tried to guess what really happened and no one got it right. So here goes the plot.**

**And it's a little dark so here's some tissues just in case.**

* * *

_.**.:~: Reino POV (8 minutes later) :~:.**._

_"They fixed it. Press the button again." Kanae said when she came back. Mizue pressed it and we faintly heard the sound of the elevator moving. Nice._

_"Did anyone else hear that groan from the elevator?" Sho asked. All of a sudden we heard something that sounded like someone being pushed against the wall followed by a moan. What the hell?_

_Then the doors opened and everyone gawked at the compromising scene._

"SAY IT!" Kyoko shouted. She was pinning Shizuru down on the floor by sitting on his back and had his hands in hers to prevent him from thrashing any more than he is now. Why were there a whole bunch of cards around them?

"NEVER!" he shouted back and managed to roll over which caused Kyoko to fall off of him. He got up and ran for it but the other guys grabbed him and held him in place. He kept squirming and kicking, though. Kyoko got up and got out too before the door closed. She ran for Shizuru but I held her back.

"Whoa! Wait a second! What is going on?" I asked, grabbing Kyoko's hands in mine and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"That little weasel is backing out of our deal!" she glared.

"No! You couldn't have won! You must have cheated somehow." he protested.

"Bullshit! I won fair and square. There is no way I could have cheated. You're just being a sore loser because you got beat by a _girl_." Kyoko said condescendingly.

Oh. I get it now. The cards. The deal. The fact that Shizuru appears to have lost. He introduced her to the Dare Games.

"Oh. I see what happened. Shizuru, just do the dare." Miroku said, smirking.

"No!" he yelled.

Mizue smacked the back of his head and said, "Stop being stupid and do it or else I'll bring back the nightmare." she threatened. Everyone in our band froze. Oh God. Not _that_.

Shizuru looked at Mizue. Then Kyoko. Then back to Mizue.

Then he dropped to his knees, nearly dragging the other guys with him. Everyone, except Kyoko, looked at him weirdly. Kyoko just grinned.

"I humbly except defeat and I promise to never be stupid enough to question you ever again." he said, bowing his head. Everyone was silent for a minute before we all cracked up. Mizue patted his head as he grumbled and I buried my face in Kyoko's neck, trying to stop laughing.

"Okay. If Reino doesn't marry her one day then I'm adopting her. You make me laugh." Miroku said, putting a hand on Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko and I blushed and failed to say anything coherent to that. We looked at each other and stepped away awkwardly.

"Aww. Look what you did! Now they're too embarrassed to even look at each other." Kanae complained. Mizue snickered and playfully wrapped her arms around Kyoko's shoulders from behind.

"Don't be so shy. We all know it'll happen. You should get used to the idea now so you won't get embarrassed later." she said jokingly. At least I think it's a joke…

Kyoko just blushed even more. I know this because she glanced at me the moment I glanced at her. We both quickly looked away.

"They act like some eleven year olds who got caught crushing on each other." Sho said, chuckling. I gave him a glare and he just smirked at me. I jolted at the smirk. A distant memory flashes before me and I shake me head, trying to forget it. I gulped and looked away from him but then Mizue caught my eye. I could tell she noticed and she gave me a worried frown. Everyone else seemed to notice the sudden tension and looked at me strangely. Then the rest of the band looked at Sho and then at me and they realized what probably happened. Sho noticed and gave me a questioning look.

"What was that?" he asked. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the images that keep popping up in my head.

"What happened? Did I do something?" he asked and placed his hand on my shoulder. I flinched and before I knew it I slapped his hand away from me and backed away from him, my eyes wide in fear.

"Reino?" he asked taking a step forward. The guys stopped him. Mizue and Kyoko carefully walked towards me. Ren and Kanae stood with the guys and Sho, confused.

"Reino." Mizue said softly. I looked at her. My vision started getting blurry. I backed into the wall and slid down. Once I sat down on the ground I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my head in my arms.

"Reino." Mizue called again. I felt her kneel next to me on my left and place a gentle hand on my arm. I shut my eyes and held back a sob. Then I felt a smaller hand touch my cheek. I looked to my right and saw Kyoko looking at me with an almost heartbroken expression.

Reino?" she asked, unsure. I could hear Sho asked the guys what happened and then them shushing him, trying to tell him what happened without actually telling him. I made a mistake. I wasn't supposed to react like that. I spent so much time trying to get used to his face. Why did I break all of a sudden?

"I think we should tell them." Mizue said. I whipped my head towards her. She also looked like she was about to cry but she also had this sureness about her.

"I want to. But I _can't_. I'm not sure I can go through with it." I practically whimpered. She just bit her lip and kissed my cheek.

"I'll tell them if you can't." she assured me. Did I want them to know? It would explain everything if I did. But would I be able to hear it all again without breaking?

"I'll help you get through it if you feel like you can't get out of it alone." Kyoko said softly. I looked at her again. She gazed at me softly. The hand that she placed on my face again felt so much like mom's…

"Okay." I said, my voice cracking a little. Mizue and Kyoko nodded, carefully pulling me up.

"You guys know that Reino and I have a history that…is pretty dark. It's actually still causing problems now. It might help if you know it. So we're ready to tell you if you're ready to listen." Mizue said with the slightest shakiness in her voice. She held my hand and I held it in a death grip, trying to not cry.

Miroku , Shisuru, Kiyora, and Dasuku already knew everything and they were looking at me solemnly. Ren, Kanae, and Sho on the other hand just stared at me for a minute, trying to read the situation. Sho nodded stiffly with Ren and Kanae following his example. I nod back and start walking for the exit of LME.

Mizue and Kyoko walk next to me. The band close behind. And the other three behind them. We all were headed to my house. Mizue went in her car with Kanae, Sho, Kiyora and Dasuku. Ren went in his with Miroku and Shizuru while Kyoko came with me in mine. I was the first to leave and as I drove, the feeling of what I was about to do caught up to me.

I was going to tell Kyoko, and the others, what happened six years ago.

What I go catatonic again? What if Mizue has another episode? She's already showed some of the symptoms. This can destroy Mizue and I. I don't want us to go back there.

While I started panicking, Kyoko reached a hand out and placed in on my knee. My throat a little tighter. I could feel her looking at me but I didn't look back. One because I might break and two because I don't want to crash. So instead, I just brought one hand down and laced my fingers with hers and continued driving.

Somehow Mizue got home first. When I parked in the drive through she and the others were waiting. When Kyoko and I got out I saw Ren's car park behind my car. Mizue opened the door and everyone walked into the living room.

When everyone was seated, Sho said, "So tell us." I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on Kyoko's hand.

"First I have to tell you something about Mizue and I. Have you guys noticed that there is something strange about me?" I asked Ren and Sho. They were the only ones who don't know about our powers.

"You have this aura about you that I can't really explain." Sho said thoughtfully.

"And that time we got in an argument, I touched you and you saw into my past." Ren said. Sho looked surprised.

"Yeah. It's not just me though. Mizue and Kyoko are the same. Sort of. And there are several others out there in the world with our abilities." I said.

"Abilities? What is it?" Sho asked.

"We don't have a name for ourselves. Some of call just use the name psychic. We can see ghosts. Some of us can control spirits or even demons. Kyoko only has grudges and I don't really have any of them but I can purify them. Mizue actually does have demons, though." I explained. Kyoko looked up at that. Yeah. We forgot that we didn't tell her everything.

"We also have this thing where our muscular strength and endurance is increased so we can move really fast. Reino just recently got a hold of that, though. Kyoko…hers is kind of on and off." Mizue said, trying to make me smile. It sort of worked.

"All of us also have our own special abilities. Reino can read into a person's past through physical contact. The darker it is the less control he has over reading it even if he doesn't want to. He can also paralyze people. I can do something similar to his first one. I can erase or bring back memories so in a way I have to be able to see a person's past as well. I also have this weird thing where I can manipulate the gravitational pull on something. Like if a vase fell, I can make it lighter so it lands as if it were a feather. Kyoko still hasn't exactly developed hers but I'm guessing it has something to do with telepathy and telekinesis." she continued. I looked up at the last part. She didn't tell me that. She mouthed "_Later_" to me.

"The thing is that these abilities are potentially available to anyone but only open to people experiencing extreme anger, sorrow, or any other negative emotion. The lucky one's don't get them even if they feel those emotions. The chances are even greater if your parents also had those abilities like Kyoko and ours." I said.

"The thing is that the powers aren't always permanent. You can lose them as well. If you are under a certain amount of stress then your powers react and your brain can shut down completely. Often people survive but they no longer have their powers. Kyoko's and our parents were also survivors." Mizue said softly. It was only yesterday that Kyoko found that out.

"The problem with two of our kind having a child is that it creates a kind of curse. The first person to hold them with a large amount of emotion, even if it's hate, will die. We don't know why. Kyoko's dad died because of that. But this is just a theory and we only just recently brought it up to actually be considered. It's faulty because Reino and I have the same parents and our mom died when Reino was seven months old. So either I was one of the rare cases where the curse doesn't happen or it's actually something else." we all stopped for a minute so that Sho and Ren could digest it all.

"So Kyoko found out that that was what probably caused her mother to hate her. And It was the same thing for our father." Mizue said. I took a shaky breath and saw something click in Kyoko's head. She's starting to connect the dots.

"You see, our father was never really that close to us. Mom had always been the one to bring us all together. She was everything to us. Especially him. When she died, it broke him. He was lost. he didn't know what to do with us and he tried to take care of us. Over the next few years he started becoming even more distant. And even a little hostile. I think he started coming to the same conclusion as we did because he was trying to find out why mom died. She was perfectly healthy and all of a sudden she collapses one day from her body just shutting down. He did his research and found out about the parents of kids like us also dieing and decided that it was our fault. Well, he blamed Reino because she died after he was born." I could hear Mizue voice getting heavier, softer, yet angrier. I could also feel the eyes of everyone now finding out the story and those who already look at me in pity. Even if I wasn't looking at them, I just knew. I felt Kyoko shuffling closer to me.

"It wasn't until I was thirteen that he actually started becoming abusive. With me he was harsh and angry. I didn't find out until about a month after it started that he was abusing Reino." I heard a couple gasps. I'm sure they all knew it was coming. It's still disturbing to actually hear the words come out. That's how Miroku described the feeling when he found out.

"Sometimes I still get mad at myself for not realizing it earlier. Reino and I were always close. We told each other everything and raised each other despite us being only children. When he started becoming a little distant with me, I thought is was a phase. You know how kids around his age start acting like it's too weird to hang out with their siblings so they start hanging out with other kids. It also didn't help that he was trying so hard to hide it from me." she said sadly.

"He threatened to hurt you if I said anything!" I shouted. She knew this but she never cared. She said that it doesn't matter what he did to her. She'd always protect me, but only if I'd let her.

"And I told you that I didn't care. We never keep these things from each other. When you were being bullied in grade school, I helped you learn how to fight back with out physically fighting. Well, unless it was absolutely necessary. You were never picked on after that. When I was being harassed by the boys in my school, I told you even though I was handling it. But it was amusing to watch you make them cry that one time." she said smirking. Well as close to a smirk as she can get in this situation. I gave a tight smile and everyone chuckled a little bit at that.

"So one day I saw Reino scratch his arm and he rolled up part of his sleeve. I saw a bruise there. I questioned him about it and he wouldn't say anything. Our father came into the room to ask why I was yelling and he saw me holding Reino's arm. When his eyes darkening threateningly toward Reino, I knew. So I confronted him." I shut my eyes at that part. I can't do this. Mizue probably sensed me panicking because she stopped and then I felt Kyoko wrap her arm around me. Her other hand gently guided my head to rest on her shoulder and before I knew it I was holding on to her for my life and shaking like I was about to have a seizure.

Mizue continued in an almost robotic voice and said, "He didn't even bother denying it. He just kept rambling on about how everything was Reino's fault and the whole time, all I could think about what that he dared to lay a hand on my little brother. I didn't even know that we got into a full on fight until I heard Reino crying and beg us to stop fighting. I got distracted and he used to his advantage." God, I don't want to hear this.

I held on to Kyoko even more and if there even a moment where it started to hurt her, she never showed it. She just kept trying to soothe me even though she was also pretty shaken.

"When I turned to Reino he got a pen and stabbed my in my lower back. Then he dragged it a little to the right and I collapsed in shock. It only lasted for a few seconds because he started going for Reino. That was when Reino's paralyzing abilities kicked in. He froze our father but it was new and unstable so it broke after two seconds. But that was all I needed. I got back up and attacked him. At one point we both either tripped or shoved each other and I landed on my back, which caused the pen to dig deeper into me, while he crashed into the glass table. Reino called the police while he and I were unconscious. One shards pierced his heart and several glass splinters entered his blood stream. They cut the vessels and he died from all the internal bleeding. Apparently it was pretty painful." she said humorlessly.

"The pen didn't get any of my organs and I only had a little bit of a problem with the bleeding and muscle damage. I was lucky. But Reino still blames himself for the fact that I got hurt in the first place." It was my fault. I distracted her while she was fighting. I could have avoided the whole fight by just dealing with it myself or telling Mizue like she said I should have.

"I know what you're thinking Reino. It was my fault too. I'm not going to say that you did nothing wrong but I have never blamed you for anything." she said solemnly. That still doesn't mean that I'm not at fault. I didn't handle it the right way and Mizue paid the price.

Everyone was silent for a while until Sho spoke up.

"But why did Reino react like he did at LME when I smirked at him?" Mizue took a deep breath and got up from her seat. She went over to one of the pictures we kept on the shelves and took out the photo of Mizue and I with our mom. She showed it to Kyoko, Sho, Ren, and Kanae.

"You both look just like her. The pale skin, black hair, purple eyes, the smile. You'd think you were clone from her." Ren said.

Then Mizue handed them the photo hidden inside the frame that was always behind that one.

"This was our dad." she said. I heard Kyoko gasp and Sho stared at it, shocked.

"He…he looks…he looks just like me." he whispered.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN! Please review. Or else sad robot will cry again. And i'll ****hold the next chapter hostage.**


End file.
